Pour un chant d'espoir
by Flambya
Summary: "Depuis que Tenten m'a fait connaître ce groupe de musique, il m'obsède. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa" UA, OOC, yaoi, POV Neji.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait. 

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 1 :  
><strong>

Je soupire. Tenten a beau être ma meilleure, et seule, amie des fois j'ai envie de la claquer. Enfin la seule que je considère comme une amie et en qui j'ai confiance. Mais là... Ça doit faire des heures qu'elle m'ensevelit de supplications pour que je l'accompagne à un concert. Sauf que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. De ce que j'ai écouté, c'est un groupe de rock. Je la regarde, profondément ennuyé.

-Tenten, redis moi le nom de ce groupe ?

-Maaaais, ça doit faire quinze fois que je le dis, tu m'écoutes des fois ?

-Des fois oui. Là non.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, elle a l'habitude de mes réponses sèches, et pas toujours très agréables pour les autres. Mais je suis comme ça. C'est tout.

-Tears of Fire. C'est leur nom.

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement moqueur. Tenten me regarde énervée, elle n'apprécie pas que je me moque d'eux. Mais enfin, "Larmes de feu" ? C'est ridicule, et surtout c'est niais. Je sens venir gros comme une maison le boys band à groupies, avec des textes pour minettes pré pubères. Moyenne d'âge de leur fan ? Je dirais dans les 14 ans. Tenten sait très bien ce que je pense.

-Je te jure, le nom peut paraitre niais, mais leur musique est géniale, ils sont envoutants !

-Envoutants pour des gamines de 14 ans en chaleur, c'est ça ?

Elle me regarde, elle est blessée.

-J'ai l'air d'une gamine de 14 ans en chaleur ?

-Non.. justement, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les aime autant.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Là elle m'en veut, elle a haussé le ton. Je sais qu'il n'y aura qu'un moyen de me faire pardonner. Je soupire en rendant les armes.

-C'est bon, je t'accompagne. C'est quand ?

-OUIIIIIIII ! Neiji t'es le meilleur ! Tu le regretteras pas, promis.

Ça, j'en suis moins sur.

-C'est demain soir, je passe te chercher chez toi vers 20h.

-D'accord.

Je rentre chez moi. Je retiens un énième soupir, à l'idée de la torture qui m'attend demain soir. Alors que je rentre dans ce que j'appelle ma maison, et qui serait un palais pour d'autres, je n'espère même pas entendre les voix de mes parents. Ma mère est à Paris je crois. Et mon père... en fait j'en ai aucune idée là. Le majordome Iruka, est la deuxième et dernière personne en qui j'ai confiance. Il m'accueille avec un sourire, et comprend vite que je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je monte dans ma chambre et allume l'ordinateur. Je veux aller voir un peu ce qu'est ce foutu groupe que je vais devoir me taper pendant des heures demain soir. En allant voir les images, je vois qu'il s'agit de cinq garçons, qui doivent avoir à peu près mon âge, c'est à dire dans les 18, 19 ans. Des photos en général assez sombres, une atmosphère un peu... érotique. Certes, je dois avouer qu'ils ont un charisme fou. Et donc, qu'en effet ils doivent en attirer des gamines. Un en particulier retient mon attention, il est souvent en centre, et en faisant quelques recherches supplémentaires, je vois que c'est le bassiste et chanteur du groupe. Il est... magnifique. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pensé ça d'un mec, mais là y'a pas photo, c'est le cas. Il a l'air grand, peut-être un peu plus que moi, brun, des cheveux en bataille, et quelques mèches lisses retombant le long de son visage. Une peau blanche, on dirait qu'il ne passe jamais au soleil. Il a une belle bouche qui ne semble pas souvent sourire. Mais ce qui m'a attiré chez lui, ce sont ses yeux. De grands yeux noirs. Magnifiques, ils semblent sans fin, ils me donnent l'impression de me garder prisonnier, et ce n'est qu'en photo, je n'ose imaginer, en face de moi. Je me rappelle le mot qu'a employer Tenten tout à l'heure "envoutants". C'est le bon mot, pour lui. Il est envoutant... Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les autres sont, Sai le guitariste soliste, Naruto le guitariste rythmique, Shino le batteur et Gaara au synthé.

Je me décide à aller écouter quelques chansons d'eux. En effet les paroles sont érotiques.. Mais pas seulement, dures souvent, tourmentées, et belles je dois l'avouer. Au final, ce ne sera peut-être pas si mal, même si je répugne à donner raison à Tenten. Je déteste reconnaitre que je me suis trompé. Mais je dois avouer que je les ai jugé seulement sur leur nom. Enfin, on verra bien demain.

Le soir en me couchant des paroles d'une de leur chanson me reviennent en tête, je n'arrive pas à les oublier, elles m'obsèdent, j'ai l'impression qu'elles disent les mots que j'ai toujours retenu au fond de moi.

"Je me perds en toi. La douceur que tu m'offres ne me satisfera pas. Laisse, pars, ne reviens pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne. La vie est dure. Désillusionne toi. Ne t'attache pas. Oublie moi. Laisse tes rêves, la vie est un cauchemare. Il faut s'y faire. Laisse, pars, ne reviens pas. Désillusionne toi. Ne t'attache pas. Oublie moi."

"Désillusion" c'est le titre de cette chanson. Je vais finalement m'endormir après m'être tourné pendant des heures dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille tard, il est 11h35 quand je regarde le réveil, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une grasse matinée. Et ça fait du bien. Je vais déjeuner puis m'atteler à mes devoirs. Je suis en dernière année au lycée, et j'ai beau avoir d'excellents résultats, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire après. L'après-midi passe avec une lenteur insoutenable. Moi qui n'avait pas envie d'aller à ce concert, je suis maintenant impatient. Je vais diner, seul comme la plupart du temps, puis aller me préparer. Je coiffe mes longs cheveux noirs. Je les aime bien longs comme ça, et il paraît que ça me va bien, mais c'est quand je démêle les nœuds que j'ai envie de les couper. Idée que j'oublie vite, une fois la tâche terminée, et les cheveux me tombant sur les épaules et jusqu'en bas du dos, lisses et brillants. Je m'habille puis vais attendre Tenten devant chez moi. Elle vient également d'une famille assez fortunée, de la haute comme on dit, et c'est donc son chauffeur qui nous emmène ce soir. Nous arrivons donc au concert, et ce que je craignais est là. Des masses de groupies affolées. C'est limite si elles ne me donnent pas la nausée. Je soupire.

-C'est que ça crie beaucoup ces choses là.

Tenten me regarde amusée, elle aime bien mes sarcasmes quand ils ne sont pas dirigés vers elle.

Nous rentrons peu avant le début du concert, j'ai catégoriquement refusé que l'on essaie de se frayer un chemin jusque devant la scène. Je remarque des regards se tournés vers nous. J'ai l'habitude.

-Hé ben Neji, tu fais toujours le même effet aux filles, même dans un concert de cinq mecs sexy qu'elles ont attendu toute leur vie.

Je sais qu'elle dit vrai. Je n'aime pas ça, mais apparemment les filles me trouvent beau, vraiment beau. J'ai même un fan club dans mon lycée, où je suis le président du conseil des élèves. Mais toutes ces filles ne m'intéressent pas, je sais que c'est mon argent, mon nom, où même à la limite mon physique qui les attire. Rien d'autre, pas une seule d'entre elles voudraient savoir qui je suis vraiment.

La première partie du concert débute, le groupe est bon mais joue devant une salle qui n'attend que Tears of Fire, c'est dommage pour eux ils méritaient plus de reconnaissance. Personnellement étant accro de musique, je sais apprécier leur talent. En effet, je joue moi même de plusieurs instruments ; violon, piano et guitare. Le violon restant mon favori. Mais j'aime beaucoup le rock aussi, et je décide donc de me faire plaisir ce soir en essayant d'occulter les hurlements des groupies. Hurlements qui viennent de s'intensifier, pour le malheur de mes oreilles. Ils sont là, sur scène. Et malgré moi, mon regard se fixe automatiquement sur le chanteur, Sasuke. Il m'hypnotise. Complètement. Sa voix est chaude et grave, elle m'emmène loin de cet endroit. Les paroles qu'il chante et qu'il a écrit révèle peut-être beaucoup de lui, je ne sais si je dois m'y fier, mais dans tout les cas il n'a pas vraiment l'air heureux. La musique est pour moi une passion, un moyen de tout oublier et d'exprimer mes émotions, j'ai l'impression que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Nous sommes sur le côté de la salle, pas si loin que ça de la scène. Leur musique est vraiment bonne je dois le reconnaitre. Ils ont su allier talent, technique et inventivité. Mais je ne supporte plus les hurlements de leur groupie, je ne peux plus. Ils me vrillent les tympans, me donnant des envies de meurtre. Je commence donc à me détourner pour sortir, quand je croise le regard de Sasuke, ses yeux me transpercent, et m'empêchent de bouger. Je suis immobile, on se fixe tout les deux. Tenten me regarde sans comprendre. Je finis par secouer la tête et sortir. Une fois dehors, je reprends peu à peu mes esprits, l'air frais m'aidant. Je n'ai même pas vu que Tenten m'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

-Neiji... Neji ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je la regarde déboussolé, surpris de sa présence et de sa question.

-Évidemment que ça va ! Que veux tu qu'il y ait ? Je ne supporte juste pas les cris de ces gamines idiotes.

Je lui ai répondu sèchement, vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais je ne comprends pas moi même ce qui m'est vraiment arrivé. Je vois qu'elle est bléssée par mon ton dur.

-Je... Tenten, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Mais je ne supporte plus leurs cris. Ils couvrent une musique qui mérite d'être écoutée.

-Tu as bien aimé finalement ?

-Oui. Hier soir déjà, j'étais allé voir ce qu'ils faisaient un peu, et j'avais bien aimé. Je dois reconnaitre qu'ils ont du talent. Mais je ne supporte pas leur côté groupe à groupies, ça gâche tout.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi là dessus.

Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la salle. Oh bien sur je pourrais les regarder jouer pendant des heures. Ils ont ce truc qu'ont les groupes devenus des mythes. Ce petit truc en plus qui leur donne cet éclat. Mais, l'ambiance du concert est insupportable. Par contre je veux revoir ce Sasuke, et pas seulement de loin sur une scène. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai cette envie. Et, je me rends compte à ma plus grande horreur que j'en suis à me demander si je ne devrais pas me servir de mon nom et mon argent. Pour organiser une réception, ou même un concert privé... Je me dégoûte, j'ai toujours haï profondément tout ça et là je veux l'utiliser... Ce mec me rend fou. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je ne sais rien de lui, mais il me rend fou.

Depuis tout à l'heure Tenten me regarde, en se demandant ce qui se passe. Je sais que malgré toutes mes pensées mon visage est resté impassible, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris depuis tout petit, je ne montre pas mes sentiments. Il est plus difficile de m'atteindre à travers eux, comme ça.

-T'inquiètes y'a rien, ça m'a juste brassé.

Elle est inquiète et ne me crois pas je le vois bien. Je soupire en levant les yeux aux ciel. Et remarque d'ailleurs que je soupire beaucoup ces derniers temps. Et là en tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la salle je vois que des filles commencent à en sortir, le concert est fini. C'est mon chauffeur qui doit venir nous chercher. Je l'appelle et dois compter une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive ici. Je vais donc me mettre à l'écart, accompagné de Tenten, et m'allume une clope. Elle n'aime pas que je fume, elle sait très bien que j'ai commencé pour défier mes parents, mais maintenant, c'est devenu une habitude, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais arrêter si facilement. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie de toute façon. Je souffle la fumée, et ça m'apaise, je ferme les yeux et entends Tenten me dire qu'elle va dire bonjour à une amie. Je suis assis par terre en train de me détendre. Et puis il me semble entendre des bruits de pas à côté de moi.

-Tenten, déjà de retour ?

Et là alors que j'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est absolument Tenten qui est devant moi, mais bel et bien lui. Sasuke Uchiwa.

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

"Je me lève et Sasuke me voyant sur le point de partir m'attrape le poignet.

-Attends !" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamair** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis :**Désolée si il y'a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 2 :**

Et là alors que j'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est absolument Tenten qui est devant moi, mais bel et bien lui. Sasuke Uchiwa.

-T'as du feu ?

J'esquisse un léger sourire en coin, je sais très bien pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il est venu demander ça. De un je suis à l'écart des troupeaux de filles, de deux je suis un mec donc il y a nettement moins de chances que je lui saute dessus. Je lui tends mon briquet, il allume sa clope puis me regarde plus attentivement.

-J'ai pas rêvé, y'avait bien Neji Hyuga à notre concert.

C'est une affirmation, légèrement étonnée. En même temps, rien que le fait que je sois un mec à leur concert peut paraitre choquant quand on voit le nombre de filles.

-Au moins, on a passé les présentations.

Je ne suis pas fier de ma "célébrité" je suis juste le fils de gens riches et prestigieux. Je n'ai rien fait pour la mériter. Lui au moins, il peut être fier, il a tout bâti de ses mains avec son groupe, il est connu pour son talent. Je reprends la parole.

-T'as une bonne vue, au moins.

Il ne comprend pas, je l'éclaire donc.

-Pour me reconnaitre au milieu de la foule dans le noir.

-Ha ! Ben en même temps, t'es un peu connu quand même, puis t'étais pas dans la masse.

-Ouais...

Je fais souvent la une des média. Les people adorent me mettre en première page dès qu'ils ont un petit truc, ils cherchent absolument à prouver que le fils Hyuga n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il n'en a l'air. Honnêtement ils n'ont pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là. Mais je suis loin des scandales quand même. Du coup, tout y passe, si je remporte un concours, que je joue dans une pièce de théâtre ou n'importe quoi.

Je relève la tête et vois Sasuke qui me fixe de son regard d'ébène. Il essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

-Cherche pas t'y arriveras pas.

Il me regarde étonné.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-A me comprendre. Moi même j'y arrive pas toujours.

Là, je lui en bouche un coin, je sais que c'est exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-Ha... schyzo' sur les bords ? C'est ça, d'être dans une famille de la haute ?

-Laisse ma famille, là où elle est. On s'en tape !

Ça y'est je recommence à perdre mon sang froid. En même temps réussir à aborder ce sujet trois fois dans une conversation de dix phrases il a fait fort. Mais je me dis aussi qu'il ne peut pas savoir, je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça.

-Désolé.

-Nan, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Après tout tu peux pas savoir.. Je déteste parler de ma famille.

Je lui souris légèrement.

-Hm... d'accord, ça je peux le comprendre.

Je ne pose pas de questions et pourtant j'en meurs d'envie.

-En tout cas, beau concert.

-Et pourtant t'es pas resté jusqu'à la fin.

-Vos groupies m'insupportent, pour moi elles gâchent votre musique.

-Ah.. je dois dire que je ne les apprécie pas non plus.

-Pourtant ce sont grâce à elles que vous marchez...

-Oui. Et ça ne me plait pas. Je ne fais pas de la musique pour des filles qui me trouvent beau et qui n'en ont rien à faire de ce que je produis. Je voudrais être reconnu par des musiciens, des gens qui aiment la musique vraiment. Sinon j'aurais fait dans le mannequinat.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir j'aime la musique, j'en joue, je ne suis pas une groupie et j'aime ce que vous faites.

Il sourit, il est touché je le vois, mais amusé aussi.

-En effet, je t'imagine mal en groupie folle furieuse.

Je comprends pourquoi il était amusé maintenant. Il reprend.

-Tu joues de quoi ?

-Violon, piano et guitare.

-Whaouuuu, sympa.

Sur ces paroles Tenten arrive. Je la vois s'arrêter et fixer Sasuke. Elle a du mal à y croire. En même temps, je me rends compte que je suis en train de parler tranquillement avec l'un des mecs les plus célèbres du Japon. Sasuke la regarde, je m'attends à une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux, mais rien il reste impassible. Je fais donc les présentations. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que je vois la voiture arriver. Je me lève et Sasuke me voyant sur le point de partir m'attrape le poignet.

-Attends !

Je me retourne vers lui, surpris.

-Je... non rien. Salut.

Je lui dis donc au revoir et monte en voiture avec Tenten qui va me harceler de questions. J'aurais menti si j'avais dit ne pas m'y attendre. Je lui dis donc juste qu'il est venu me demander du feu et que nous avons échanger quelques mots sans importance après. Mais l'image de lui m'attrapant le poignet tourne et retourne dans ma tête. Que voulait-il ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. J'ai l'impression de toujours sentir sa chaleur sur mon poignet. Nous déposons Tenten puis arriver chez moi, je monte prendre une douche. J'allume la radio avant de rentrer dans la douche et comme par hasard c'est la toute dernière chanson des Tears of Fire qui se fait entendre. Les paroles m'atteignent complètement.

"Le sang sur ta peau qui ruisselle, y'a t-il un plus beau paysage ? Je sens tes ongles dans ma peau et le plaisir explose. La douleur et le plaisir, amants pour le meilleur et le pire. L'amour n'existe pas sans souffrance. Tes larmes m'attirent autant que ton corps. Détruis moi. La douleur et le plaisir, amants pour le meilleur et pour le pire..."

La chanson a beau être dure, je me rends compte que je suis jaloux de la fille qui aurait pu lui inspirer ces paroles. J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi dans ses bras... Je sursaute devant mes pensées et décide de prendre une douche froide. Qui ne me calmera pas, au demeurant. Je me couche, et je vais finalement m'endormir sur l'image de Sasuke attrapant mon poignet. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leur froideur et leur dureté habituelles. Il semblait perdu.

Le lendemain au réveil ma première pensée est pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce que m'a fait ce mec ? Je me lève déjeune, puis décide d'aller jouer un peu de violon. Alors que je perds dans ma musique. Les notes m'emmènent loin, mais il est toujours là dans mes pensées. La journée se passera sans que j'arrive à me le sortir de la tête.

Le lendemain les cours reprennent et ma routine avec elle. Les heures passent et les jours avec eux dans un ennui profond. Tenten a bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je suis différent, je m'emporte plus facilement, et mes sourires déjà rares sont quasiment inexistants. Le jeudi elle va se décider à m'en parler.

-Neji, me gueule pas dessus. Et ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es plus le même depuis ce week-end...

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire être obnubilé par Sasuke. De un c'est bizarre, de deux il y aurait de quoi se foutre de ma gueule vu comme je me moquais des groupies, j'en suis réduit au même stade. Mais je n'ai jamais menti à Tenten, et je n'ai pas envie de commencer. Elle me voit hésiter.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me le dire... Mais je veux t'aider moi.

-Il n'y aucun moyen de m'aider.

Ma voix est plus froide que de la glace. Tenten est blessée, c'est la première fois que je refuse de parler de quelque chose avec elle. Je me reprends donc.

-Mais peut-être d'en parler me fera du bien.

Elle ne dit rien et attends que je me décide. Je souris intérieurement, elle me connait vraiment bien et sait très bien qu'en me pressant de questions elle n'aurait rien obtenu.

-Je... je ne suis pas mieux que toutes ces groupies que j'ai tant critiquer. Je suis complètement obsédé par Sasuke. Et surtout parce qu'il voulait me dire quand il m'a retenu. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose.

-Ah ! Mais c'est normal ça de se demander ce qu'il te voulait.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas normal de penser en permanence à lui ! Je donnerais tout pour le revoir !

J'ai haussé le ton. Elle est choquée par ça et les paroles.

-Tu penses à lui... mais comment ?

-Presque comme je pourrais penser à une fille... Je suis jaloux de chaque fille que j'imagine dans ses bras. Je rêve de lui. Je ne me comprends plus.

Là elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu... tu es... gay ?

-Non ! Tu le sais bien, pourtant, non ?

-Ben oui, mais... en même temps avec ce que tu me dis...

-Très bien ce soir on va en boite, j'me tape une fille et tu me croiras peut-être ?

-Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir.

-Oh que si. Donc c'est décidé ce soir on va en boite.

-...

Il n'y a rien à répondre quand je suis décidé comme ça, du moins si elle tient à sa vie.

Le soir nous allons effectivement en boite. Je ne vais pas mettre longtemps à repérer une jolie fille, une petite brunette aux yeux noirs. Alors qu'elle se déhanche sur la piste, j'arrive derrière elle et pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle se retourne surprise puis danse avec moi. Je ne ramène jamais personne chez moi, j'ai donc un appart' en centre ville. Tenten qui a vu que je me rapprochais de la brune est rentrée chez elle. Après quelques heures, je suis dans mon lit avec la fille dans mes bras. Oui j'ai couché avec elle. Non je n'ai pas ressenti grand chose. C'est tout juste si j'ai pas du penser à Sasuke pour bander. Le lendemain matin, la brune boit un café puis s'en va, je ne connais même pas son prénom et pour tout dire j'en ai rien à foutre. Je me prépare puis vais en cours. Tenten me tire dans une salle vide, elle a l'air énervée.

-C'est bon ? Tu t'es prouvé que t'es un homme ? Tu t'es bien envoyé en l'air donc y'a plus de soucis ?

Je me laisse tomber, la tête dans les mains. Elle arrête de hurler quand elle voit à quel point je suis mal. Mais reprend tout de même.

-Une brune aux yeux noirs hein ? T'as remarqué ?

-Oui j'ai remarqué ! Bordel ! Je sais qu'elle ressemble un peu à Sasuke, je sais que je n'ai rien éprouvé. Je sais que c'est à lui que j'ai pensé tout le long !

J'ai crié ces mots. J'aimerais pourvoir frapper quelque chose et c'est le mur qui prend. Plusieurs coups, jusqu'à ce que j'ai les mains en sang. Je suis en train de péter un câble. Je m'arrête en tremblant, il y'a un trou dans le mur. Des tâches rouges par terre. Mon sang. Quand Tenten voit l'état de mes mains elle n'hésite pas et m'emmène jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Nous sommes accueillis par une infirmière plus que choquée. C'est la première fois qu'elle me voit en ces lieux. Quand elle voit l'état de mes mains, elle hausse les sourcils et m'emmène dans la salle de soins. Elle me fera les pansements sans me poser la moindre question. Je crois qu'elle a très bien compris que je ne répondrais pas.

-Fais attention quand même. Tes mains seront fragiles encore quelques temps.

-Ok.

Je ne dis rien de plus et m'en vais. Tenten n'ose plus rien dire. C'est donc dans le plus grand silence que nous retournons en cours.

Le soir arrivé chez moi, je me jette sur mon lit. Et de nouveau les images de lui me reviennent en tête. Mais c'est un Sasuke fier dominateur. Je ne veux pas penser à celui qui me semble perdu et blessé par la vie. Dans ce rêve, il arrive me prends par la taille, m'embrasse passionnément. Ses mains voguent sur mon dos, effleurent ma peau nue, trouvent d'eux-même les endroits sensibles. Je goûte sa peau de mes lèvres. Douce et sucrée je ne m'en lasse pas. J'ouvre les yeux et sens mon jean déformé. C'est pas vrai ! Je bande pour un mec. Je vais me soulager rapidement, l'imaginant lui en train de gémir mon prénom.

Et je vais devoir m'avouer être bel et bien attiré par lui. Physiquement, mais pas seulement, il y a autre chose. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que les filles m'ont toujours attiré avant. Pourquoi d'un seul coup elles me semblent si peu attrayantes et que seul Sasuke semble à même de me soulager de ce désir permanent ? Je veux le revoir. Je dois l'oublier. J'écoute une de leur chanson pour entendre sa voix.

"Et tu tournes en rond, et tu recommences, et tu tombes. Encore une fois tu te relèves, encore une fois tu souris, encore une fois tu y crois. Et tu veux t'envoler, tu regardes loin, tu espères. Tu te perds dans les nuages, tu touches le ciel du bout du doigt, tu effleures ton rêve. Le soleil danse et toi tu chantes. Chanter pour oublier. Danser pour sourire. Sourire pour vivre. Et la musique t'emporte. Et tes yeux brillent. Et les larmes coulent. Roulent sur ta joue. Tu tombes, encore une fois. Tu ne te relèves pas, tu veux juste oublier. Tu te perds dans l'oubli. Si loin, loin de tout. Pendant quelques secondes tu es déconnectée. Tu es bien. Tu ne penses plus. Tu rouvres les yeux. Et la musique revient. Elle t'enivre, t'emmène, dans un autre monde. Et tu tournes en rond, et tu recommences, et tu tombes. Encore une fois tu te relèves..."

Pourquoi ses paroles me mettent toujours dans un état proche de la transe ? Leur musique y aide avec son côté un peu psychédélique.

Je vais passer le week-end à penser à lui, à écouter leur musique, à en jouer pour me sentir plus proche de lui. Depuis une semaine je ne mange presque plus. Ne dors presque plus. Plus rien ne m'intéresse. Je suis en train de sombrer.

Je sais que j'ai un concours de musique mercredi, avec le club de musique du lycée. Je devrais m'y préparer plus sérieusement, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus.

Le Lundi vient, je vais suivre les cours puis le club dans un état second.

Mercredi vient. Je suis à bout de force, le manque de nourriture et la fatigue en sont la cause. Mais la musique est la seule chose qui continue de me passionner. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression de partager quelque chose avec lui quand les notes montent jusqu'au ciel. J'ai choisi d'interpréter l'Ave Maria.

C'est à mon tour, je m'avance prend mon instrument et commence à jouer. Je joue pour lui, chaque note est une prière au ciel pour le revoir. Je me perds dans cette musique. Je termine et reprends contact avec le monde qui m'entoure, je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je suis surpris, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais pleurer. Je regarde autour de moi, tous semblent émus et beaucoup ont les yeux brillants. Par ma musique ? Ce serait bien la première fois que je touche quelqu'un aussi profondément.

Les autres passent. Puis vient la remise des prix. Ils annoncent dans l'ordre décroissant en commençant par le cinquième. Nous en sommes au deuxième et je n'ai pas entendu mon nom. Je ne serais surement pas classé cette fois, emporté dans mes émotions j'ai du accumuler les erreurs techniques.

-Et le premier prix est décerné à Neji Hyuga !

Le... premier prix ? J'ai du mal à y croire je n'ai jamais été premier. L'examinateur continue.

-Pour une performance incroyablement belle.

Je vais recevoir mon prix et les félicitations, ce n'est qu'un petit concours inter lycées mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Le prof de musique de mon club vient me voir un sourire aux lèvres.

-Neji, je n'aurais jamais espéré te voir jouer comme ça... Tu as toujours été le meilleur techniquement. Mais justement, il n'y avait que ça la perfection technique. Ta musique était dénué de tout sentiments, on avait l'impression de voir jouer un robot. Et là... tu as enfin laissé exploser une partie de toi à travers tes notes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'était magnifique, tu mérites ce prix.

Il est fier de moi, je le sens, et sa fierté me touche énormément, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est fier de moi pour quelque chose que j'ai réalisé moi.

Tenten me saute dans les bras en me hurlant que je suis le meilleur. Je lui souris. Je me rends compte à quel point elle point elle compte pour moi, elle a toujours été auprès de moi quand j'avais besoin d'elle et je lui dois énormément.

-Merci.

Elle comprend que je ne la remercie pas seulement de ses félicitations mais de tout. Elle sourit et je la garde dans mes bras. Elle et elle seule est également la seule à savoir pourquoi j'ai joué de cette manière aujourd'hui. Et, moi en pensée je remercie également Sasuke, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé ma musique enfin.

Rentré chez moi, je n'ai personne à qui montrer mon prix. Mes parents ne sont toujours pas là. Ça doit faire deux mois au moins que je n'ai pas vu mon père et ça fera bientôt trois semaines pour ma mère. Je pose la coupe sur un placard prévu à cet effet dans ma chambre puis vais prendre une douche.

La fin de semaine passe tranquillement, malgré ça, je ne vais pas mieux. Je suis amorphe. Le week-end je veux sortir faire quelque chose, je sais que je ne dois pas le passer comme le précédent, j'appelle donc Tenten pour lui proposer d'aller au "Metropolitain". C'est un club où nous allons assez souvent, un club privé où disons n'importe qui ne peut pas rentrer. elle accepte et me dit prévenir Lee et Kiba, deux amis à nous qui ne sont pas dans le même lycée. Je les aime bien, mais sans plus. Nous nous retrouvons là-bas vers 21h. Assis sur des fauteuils en train de siroter un cocktail, nous parlons tranquillement quand j'entends soudain des filles derrière nous dire quelque chose qui a retenu toute mon attention.

-Les Tears Of Fire sont là ce soir, apparemment ! C'est peut-être une occasion de leur parler !

**A suivre !**

Pas de dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamair** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis :**Désolée si il y'a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis :** Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 3 :**

-Les Tears Of Fire sont là ce soir, apparemment ! C'est peut-être une occasion de leur parler !

Par réflexe mes yeux se tournent vers l'entrée de la salle. Je me fous une gifle mentalement, évidemment qu'ils ne vont pas être là en train de prendre la pose devant la porte, avec la lumière divine et la chorale gospel derrière. Je sens une main pressait doucement mon épaule, c'est Tenten qui me regarde, elle est inquiète. Elle a entendu comme moi la phrase des filles derrière nous, et sait très bien pourquoi je suis aussi fébrile. Lee et Kiba nous regarde sans comprendre, ils cherchent à savoir ce qui se passe. Ça se voit dans leur yeux incrédules. En même temps, voir Neji Hyuga, réputé pour son impassibilité, perdre ses moyens, ça doit faire bizarre, je le reconnais. Et encore, ils n'ont pas vu grand chose. Je commande un autre verre. J'ai besoin de bouger. Je propose donc d'aller danser, proposition acceptée par les trois autres. En effet, dans le club où nous sommes ce soir, il y a une partie restaurant à l'étage, une partie bar au rez de chaussée et une partie boite au sous-sol. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers celle-ci. A peine rentré dans la salle, je suis happé par la musique et me dirige vers la piste. Une nouvelle chanson commence à cet instant. En entendant les premières notes, je souris, elle est parfaite pour se déhancher et se laisser emporter. Je fredonne "Tainted love", mon bassin bougeant en rythme avec les notes. J'aime danser. Ce soir je me suis habillé d'un slim noir très moulant, taille basse, et d'un t-shirt noir, également, moulant avec un col en V. Alors que mes hanches bougent sensuellement, je vois de nombreux regards dans ma direction. Beaucoup de filles et même quelques mecs, ne me quittent pas des yeux. Désinhiber par l'alcool dans mon sang, je bouge de plus en plus lascivement. Aucune des personnes qui me regardent ne m'intéresse et pourtant il y a encore trois semaines de ça, je serais déjà en train de flirter avec quelques jolies filles, mais là... Tous me paraissent sens des mains se poser sur mes hanches et me retournant je vois Tenten. Elle est vraiment belle, ses cheveux châtains détachés ce soir, ses yeux grands yeux noisettes rehaussés par une touche de doré sur ses paupières. Beaucoup d'hommes ne le quittent pas des yeux, plus d'un rentrerait bien avec elle ce soir. Je me serre contre elle, j'aime faire des envieux. Nous dansons tout les deux sensuellement. Nous avons toujours aimé dansé ensemble. J'essaie d'oublier Sasuke de le sortir de ma tête. Je n'y arrive pas, je le veux, et tout peut me le rappeler. Un homme qui aurait le même style de coupe de cheveux que lui, un autre qui porte la même chemise qu'il a sur certaines photos ou même une couleur de peau blanche. Et ce qui va réellement attirer mon regard finalement, c'est une chevelure blonde, couleur soleil, en bataille. Le blond va tourner la tête vers moi, et quand je vais voir deux grands yeux azur je vais reconnaître le guitariste de Tears Of Fire. Ils sont vraiment là ce soir ! Mes yeux partent dans tout les sens, je cherche Sasuke dans cette foule. Tenten voit mon agitation soudaine et hurle quelque chose. Je ne l'entends pas et me rapproche d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est là ?

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement, il y a son guitariste.

Elle suit des yeux mon regard et voit Naruto, si mes souvenirs sont exacts et qu'il s'appelle bien comme ça. J'ai beau chercher je ne le vois nul part mon beau brun. La frustration qui m'envahit est grande, immense même. J''essaie de me raisonner même si il est là, ça ne changera pas grand chose, rien n'est dit qu'on se parlera ou quoi que ce soit. Il m'a probablement complètement oublié, je dois être le seul à être obsédé comme ça. Je vais m'accouder contre le bar, à côté de Lee et Kiba en commandant une Tequila Sun Rise, mon cocktail fétiche, en boîte. Alors que je me rafraichis tranquillement, je regarde dans la direction de Naruto. Il est avec les autres membres du groupe. Seul Sasuke manque à l'appel, ils ne devraient pourtant pas être loin si tout les autres sont là, non ? Malgré le fait que ce soit un club privé, et donc assez tranquille pour des gens connus, ils ont quand même quelques filles qui les collent. Et honnêtement ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça, ils rient avec certaines, dansent avec d'autres. Je vais sortir fumer une clope, seul. Lorsque je reviens cinq minutes après, je retourne danser. C'est "Eye of the Tiger" de Survivor qui passe. J'aime cette chanson, je me lâche complètement. Alors que je me laisse aller dans les accords, je sens une main glisser sur ma hanche, un simple effleurement. Une voix murmurer quelques mots à mon oreille. "Je savais que l'on se reverrait." Voix que j'ai reconnu dans la seconde. C'est lui ! Mais quand je me retourne, plus rien, des gens sans visages à mes yeux en train de danser. Ce ne peut pas être une hallucination, quand même ? J'ai toujours la hanche qui continue de me brûler là où il m'a touché. Je suis perdu tout tourne, je regarde vers les Tears Of Fire. Il n'y est pas. J'ai donc du rêver, et pourtant... je suis sur de l'avoir senti. Je retourne au bar, et dis à mes trois amis partir. Je n'en peux plus de cette tension. J'appelle mon chauffeur. Et quand je vois arriver la limousine, je grogne entre mes dents. Bordel, je n'ai peut-être pas précisé quelle voiture je voulais, mais il sait très bien que je n'aime pas me promener en limousine ! Les quelques personnes dehors attendent impatiemment de voir qui va descendre ou monter dans la limousine. Et beaucoup espèrent sûrement que c'est celle des Tears Of Fire. Désolé pour eux, ce n'est que moi. Je monte dans la voiture sous le regard de ces quelques personnes. Et direction la maison. Sur le chemin, je vais faire quelques remontrances à mon chauffeur pour avoir utiliser cette voiture, qui s'excusera platement, mais je sais que c'est de ma faute. Sans précision il doit prendre celle-ci, c'est comme ça.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, alors que je prends mon portable dans la poche de mon slim, je sens un papier. Je le prends et voit un simple numéro de portable noté dessus. Mon souffle se fait court, en me souvenant de la main qui glissait sur ma hanche, de la voix enchanteresse me soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille. Serait-ce possible que... ? Ce soit son numéro ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parler, être rester avec moi ? Et pourquoi m'aurait-il donner son numéro ? Que veut-il ? Il ne m'aurait pas oublier ? Le nombre de questions que je me pose est en train d'atteindre voir de battre des records. Et, même si c'est bien son numéro est-ce que j'oserais l'appeler ? Je vais finalement prendre mon portable et appeler. Au bout de quelques tonalités, j'entends qu'on décroche.

-Oui ? Neji ? Il y a un problème ?

-Tenten... Je... ce soir, quand je dansais j'ai senti une main sur ma hanche et une voix à l'oreille me dire "Je savais que l'on se reverrait"...

-Et tu es persuadé que c'est lui ?

-Oui ! C'était sa voix, je le sais.

-C'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, qui avait une voix qui lui ressemblait, non ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir, je crois.

-Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui ont sa voix ?

-Non, tu as raison là dessus... Sinon il y aurait beaucoup de chanteurs connus.

-Mais surtout, en rentrant chez moi, dans ma poche, du côté où j'ai senti sa main, j'ai trouvé un papier où il est juste noté un numéro de portable dessus.

-HEIN ? T'ES SÉRIEUX LA ?

J'éloigne mon portable de mon oreille alors qu'elle crie. Elle a une voix... puissante, quand elle veut. Elle continue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous au téléphone avec moi, alors que t'as le numéro de Sasuke Uchiwa dans ta main ?

-Ben c'est pas toi qui me disait justement que c'était pas forcément lui ?

-Prends le risque et appelle, abruti !

Et elle raccroche. Le dernier mot qu'elle a prononcé ne me plait pas vraiment, mais elle n'a pas tellement tort, je suis en train de devenir l'imbécile parfait avec cette histoire. Je me décide et compose les quelques chiffres d'une main tremblante. Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille, essoufflé sans avoir fait le moindre effort. J'ai une boule au creux de l'estomac, le stress va finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Je suis fébrile, alors que les tonalité s'enchainent. Puis j'entends sa voix.

-Oui ?

-Sas... Sasuke ?

-C'est bien moi ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'appeler ?

Son ton est sarcastique. J'ai du mal à y croire, je l'ai vraiment en téléphone là ? Bon, faut déstresser là. Je souffle un coup et réponds.

-Ben t'es mignon, mais ça doit faire dix minutes que je suis rentré chez moi, et trois que j'ai vu ton papier.

-Tu m'as quand même fait attendre trois minutes en plus de ce que tu aurais pu !

-Si t'étais si impatient que ça pourquoi t'es pas resté tout à l'heure ?

Nous sommes en train de partir dans une joute verbale et ça me plait.

-Parce que je voulais être sur que tu voulais me revoir ou me reparler. Maintenant c'est fait.

Je sens presque son sourire triomphant dans sa voix. J'ai envie de le claquer. Bordel ça fait trois semaines et que je donnerais tout pour le voir, lui parler et maintenant que je l'ai au téléphone, j'ai envie de raccrocher pour le remettre un peu à sa place.

-Ne me considère pas comme une de tes idiotes de groupies.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Son ton est redevenu sérieux. Ça me fait plaisir et peur à la fois ce qu'il me dit. Plaisir parce qu'il me considère autrement. Peur parce qu'il n'a pas dit comment et ça ne veut pas forcément dire mieux qu'elles.

-Neji, j'ai envie de te revoir. Demain soir, une soirée avec les gars du groupe, ça te tente ?

-Heu.., je... oui pourquoi pas.

-T'as l'air enthousiaste dis donc !

Je ne lui dirais pas, mais j'ai peur de comment je vais être en face de lui.

-Si, si t'inquiètes !

-Tu peux venir avec ton amie, si tu veux.

-D'ac, je lui proposerais. Mais d'ailleurs pour ce soir, je ne t'ai pas vu, mis à part le moment où tu m'as glissé le papier dans ma poche, comment ça se fait ?

-Ha, j'étais juste passé pour voir un truc avec les mecs du groupe, je n'avais pas envie de sortir à la base, mais quand je t'ai vu, ça a fait une trop belle occasion, je suis reparti tout de suite après.

-Hm.. d'accord. Pour demain c'est où ?

-Tu vois le grand building à côté du centre commercial à Shibuya ?

-Ouaip.

-Ben ici, chez moi, fais moi sonner quand vous êtes en bas, vers 20h.

-D'ac à demain soir alors.

Je raccroche en souriant. Chaque fois que je lui parle j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années. J'envoie de suite un sms à Tenten #_Demain soir, soirée à 20h avec les Tears Of Fire, chez Sasuke, ça te tente ?#_

Le temps de me déshabiller, prendre une douche, et quand je retourne dans ma chambre, sur mon lit je vois mon portable avec la petite icône indiquant que j'ai un message. C'est Tenten. #_T'es serieeeeeeeux ? Évidemment que ça me tente ! Tu passes me chercher _?# Je lui réponds que oui, et me glisse entre les draps. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines je vais m'endormir d'un sommeil agréable et profond. Je vais le revoir.

Le lendemain, réveil en douceur par les rayons de soleil qui passe à travers la grande baie vitrée de ma chambre, je n'avais pas fermé les stores hier soir. Je regarde l'heure, il est dix heures passées. Je prends mon petit déj' et vais faire quelques exercices de violon. Puis le déjeuner, seul, pour changer un peu. L'après-midi va passer à une lenteur insoutenable. Puis en début de soirée je vais envoyer un message à Tenten, lui demandant finalement de venir plus tôt chez moi, je veux ses conseils pour m'habiller. Elle accepte sans problème, mais j'imagine facilement son sourire désabusé derrière son portable. Elle va arriver vers 19h. Je vais la tirer jusqu'à ma chambre, je suis presque en train de courir. Lorsqu'elle passe la porte, je l'entends poussé une exclamation. Et je me rends compte alors qu'il y a des fringues de partout. On a l'impression que mon armoire a explosé. Je la regarde un peu gêné, et vois qu'elle n'a pas lésiné, elle non plus sur les efforts vestimentaires, elle porte un mini-short blanc, avec un haut taille empire qui retombe presque jusqu'en bas de son short, dans un dégradé de bleu. Elle porte avec ça des chaussures du même bleu que son haut, à talons aiguilles. Elle a gardé ses cheveux lâchés, et ait juste un peu maquillé pour que ça rehausse sa beauté tout en ayant l'air (presque) naturelle.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre...

-J'avais remarqué ça. Bon, t'as de quoi habiller tout les mecs du Japon, on va quand même bien te trouver un truc pour ce soir.

Elle commence à fouiller, regarder tout les habits sortis. Je la vois finalement garder un slim noir dans la main. Il est en jean, et je sais qu'il me moule vraiment celui-là, j'ai presque du mal à l'enfiler. Elle attrape une chemise rouge, et me dit de mettre ça. Je m'habille donc selon ses désirs. Je laisse la chemise sortie du jean et les deux premiers boutons défaits. Je vois Tenten me regarder d'un air appréciateur. Elle me dit de m'asseoir sur le tabouret ce que je fais, elle prend une brosse et s'occupe de mes cheveux. Elle m'ordonne de fermer les yeux et de ne les rouvrir que lorsqu'elle me le dira. Je lui obéis, j'ai confiance en elle. Lorsque je peux enfin les rouvrir, je vois dans le miroir en face de moi, qu'elle m' a fait une tresse sur le côté, un peu lâche qui retombe le long de ma nuque à gauche de ma tête. Il y a quelques mèches qui retombent également de chaque côté de mon visage. Je dois avouer que le rendu final est vraiment sympa. Je vais enfiler une veste en cuir noir par dessus ma chemise, prendre mes affaires et prévenir mon chauffeur que nous y allons. Dans la voiture qui nous emmène jusqu'à chez lui, je vais me triturer les doigts, hésiter à me ronger les ongles, et me suis dit que la limousine aurait finalement été utile ce soir pour pouvoir faire les cent pas. Tenten me regarde moqueuse, mais n'ose rien dire, elle sait que je suis sur les nerfs. Je ne préciserais pas avoir fumé clope sur clope pendant le trajet, également. Quand le chauffeur s'arrête et nous indique être arrivé à destination je vais descendre de la voiture les jambes tremblantes. Je prends mon portable et fais sonner Sasuke. Il arrive deux minutes après en bas, et quand je le vois mon cœur va manquer un battement. Il est habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir qui dessine chaque forme de ses jambes. Sa ceinture est en fait une chaine en argent. Son haut est en cuir noir, également, savamment déchiré en certains endroits. Il est sublime. Il s'avance me fait la bise puis à Tenten. Je reste un peu choqué, c'est la première fois qu'un mec me fait la bise. Habituellement, je serre plutôt la main. Et quand il se retourne et pour nous emmener chez lui, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas que ses jambes bien dessinées par son pantalon, mais, putain ! Il a vraiment un cul magnifique. Musclé et rebondi, je dois me retenir pour ne pas poser la main dessus. Nous arrivons finalement à son appartement. C'est un immense loft qui occupe les deux derniers étages du building. Apparemment être le chanteur d'un groupe à succès rapporte bien. Et même si c'est évident c'est plus que je ne me l'imaginais, je sais très bien combien peut coûter un loft de cette taille à cet emplacement. En rentrant dans l'appart' nous pouvons entendre de la musique et des rires, ainsi qu'un cri.

-Hé Sasuke, tu nous ramène des jolies filles ?

Sasuke secoue la tête d'un air faussement blasé, avant de répondre.

-Ta gueule Naruto, y a pas que les filles dans la vie !

-Nan y a la bouffe aussi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Ce Naruto a l'air sympa. Extraverti en tout cas. Nous pénétrons dans le salon, enfin dans la principale pièce, où nous pouvons voir qu'il y a seulement les membres du groupe assis dans des canapés en cuir. Au milieu des canapés, une table basse où sont posés des bouteilles (d'alcool en majorité) des cendriers et autres joyeusetés dans ce style.

-Hé mais c'est que tu nous ramène vraiment des jolies filles !

C'est Naruto qui reprend, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Là, il perd quelques points. J'ai l'air d'une fille bordel ? Je m'avance vers lui, un sourire carnassier et le regard de glace. Il me regarde stupéfait. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse, et lui souffle à l'oreille "Si tu veux on peut aller découvrir mon superbe corps de femme dans une chambre... rien que tout les deux." Il est vraiment mal à l'aise, mais tout les autres explosent de rire. J'ai prononcé ces quelques mots de façon à ce que tous entendent.

-Je... désolé. J'avais pas bien vu...

-Ça va, je te pardonne, mais c'est bien parce que j'étais loin et dans l'ombre.

En effet quand Naruto a prononcé cette phrase j'étais dans l'entrée de la pièce derrière Sasuke et dans l'ombre. Il n'a donc du voir qu'une silhouette fine aux longs cheveux. L'autre guitariste me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Toi je t'adopte en tout cas !

Je le regarde étonné, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de spécial ? C'est Sasuke qui me renseigne.

-Sai a un humour assez particulier, ta façon de répondre à Naruto lui a forcément plu.

Je souris à Sai et m'installe sur un canapé, Tenten d'un côté, Sasuke de l'autre. Ce dernier va faire les présentations, en omettant les noms de famille, je le remercie d'un sourire. Je me sers un verre et le bois tranquillement. Mais je sens Gaara me fixer depuis que je suis arrivé. Je finis donc par lui demander.

-Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fixes comme si j'étais une bête curieuse depuis que je suis là.

Il est gêné que je l'ai vu et rougis légèrement.

-Nan, c'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui. Et pourtant je suis sur d'avoir déjà vu ton visage.

Je soupire. Et voilà impossible d'y échapper, au final. Sasuke comprend et c'est lui qui répondra à ma place.

-C'est Neji Hyuga.

Là j'ai le droit à quatre regards grands ouverts qui me fixent en me dévisageant. Sai, Gaara, Naruto et Shino. C'est d'ailleurs Shino qui a prendre la parole.

-Neji Hyuga, le Neji Hyuga, héritier des Hyuga ?

-Oui... mais à la rigueur on s'en fout, non ?

J'ai essayé de me contenir au maximum pour ne pas être trop cassant, mais ils ont quand même compris que c'était un sujet qui ne m'enchantait pas. Enfin, tous sauf Naruto.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Comment t'as rencontré Sasuke ? Depuis quand les héritiers trainent avec des pseudo rockeurs ?

Il insiste cet abruti.

-Depuis que ce sont des adolescents normaux qui ont une vie, des amis et tout ça tu vois ! Et c'est parce que j'ai ce foutu nom de famille que ça change quoi que ce soit à ce que je suis. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

Là, je me suis un peu (beaucoup) énervé, je crois que même Naruto a compris que c'était un sujet sensible. Moment de gêne que Sai va rompre en proposant un jeu à boire. L'Ardéchoise. Je le regarde interrogatif.

-Ardéchoise ?

-Ah oui, les deux ptits nouveaux vous connaissez pas. C'est un jeu que j'ai appris en France. C'est tout simple vous allez boire.. heu voir.

Le lapsus révélateur me fait rire. Je le préviens ne pas être novice en matière d'alcool, ce à quoi il répond par un ricanement moqueur. Là je commence à avoir un peu peur, au vu des regards des autres qui semble me crier quelque chose du genre "Barre toi, maintenant, cours !"

Sai prend un jeu de cartes, ordonne que chaque personne ait un verre plein devant elle. Il se tourne vers Gaara assis à côté de lui en lui demandant "Rouge ou noir ?" _(Note de l'auteur : J'entends par là : Rouge pour carreau ou cœur et noir pour trèfle ou pique) _Ce à quoi le roux répond rouge. Sai retourne la première carte du jeu et la tend à Gaara. La carte était bien rouge. Il ne se passe rien. Sai continue par Shino qui lui dit rouge également. Sa carte était en réalité noire, il doit boire une gorgée de son verre. Donc on boit quand on se trompe. Si ce n'est qu'une gorgée à chaque fois c'est tranquille, il lui faudra du temps avant que je sois ivre. Le tour continue, je dis noir en pensant aux yeux de Sasuke. La carte était bien noire. Il me porte chance, évidemment. Sai va ensuite demander si on pense que la carte qui va sortir est inférieure ou supérieure à celle que l'on a déjà dans la main. Puis pour le troisième tour, si la carte sera inférieure, entre les deux que l'on a déjà ou supérieure. Et enfin le quatrième tour, il demande la couleur. _(Pour ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs des jeux de cartes, la couleur est carreau, trèfle, cœur ou pique). _Je vais dire pique, couleur qui me fait encore et toujours le plus penser à lui. J'ai bon. Pour l'instant je n'ai bu qu'une gorgée, je regarde Sai d'un air déçu, auquel il va répondre par un sourire sadique. Il nous dit de garder les cartes en main. Les autres qui ont l'habitude de ce jeu se redressent un peu, apparemment on va attaquer les choses sérieuses. Sai fait de la place sur la table basse et fais deux colonnes avec les cartes. Il nous explique, la colonne de gauche on boit (une gorgée puis deux, puis trois au fur et à mesure qu'on monte dans les colonnes et ça va jusqu'à beaucoup) et la colonne de droite on donne les gorgées à la personne de son choix. En exemple, j'ai un Roi dans les quatre cartes de ma main, si un Roi sort à gauche à la première ligne, je bois une gorgée, mais si un Roi sort à droite je donne une gorgée à Naruto par exemple). Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Nous jouons donc jusqu'à une quinzaine de gorgées. Naruto et Sai semblent s'être acharnés sur moi pour une raison que j'ignore, en me donnant toutes les gorgées qu'ils pouvaient. Le résultat n'est pas très fameux, je pense. Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes et me rends compte que je tiens à peine debout. Sasuke soupire et se lève pour me porter à moitié jusqu'à la salle de bain, sous les blagues grivoises et franchement faciles des autres. Alors que je ressors, je vois que Sasuke a l'air un peu énervé. J'ai peur que ce soit à cause de l'état dans lequel je suis.

-Sasuke, je suis désolé, d'être dans cet état.

Il me regarde stupéfait.

-Nan mais t'inquiètes ! Je m'en fous. Au contraire c'est assez marrant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-... Nan rien.

Je préfère ne pas insister pour ne pas le braquer. Mais j'aimerais qu'il se confie à moi, même si on ne se connaît presque pas. Je sais aussi que je me fais des idées, il a des hordes de groupies à ses pieds. Toutes les filles qu'il veut et les magazines people font d'ailleurs gorges chaudes de toutes ses relations. Nous regagnons le salon. La soirée continue de se passer dans la bonne humeur. Nous rions beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est forcé du côté de Sasuke. Je continue à boire avec Sai. Tout les deux nous sommes partis dans un espèce de défi, à savoir qui tiendra le mieux. Complètement stupide, je l'avoue mais bon. Puis à un moment, je vais aller fumer une clope sur le balcon, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je sens une présence, me retourne et je suis déçu en voyant que ce n'est pas Sasuke, mais Naruto. Il s'appuie contre la rambarde à côté de moi. Il me regarde fixement puis prononce ces quelques mots qui vont changer le cours de ma soirée.

-Il est gay, tu sais.

J'ai beau m'être avoué à moi-même que Sasuke me plaisait vraiment et que j'étais au mois bi, si ce n'est gay, je ne suis pas encore près à l'avouer à d'autres.

-Hein ? Qui ?

-Ne mens pas Neji. Sasuke évidemment, tu le dévores des yeux dès que tu crois que personne ne te voit.

-C'est faux ! J'avoue que je le trouve pas mal mais c'est tout.

Il me regarde, plonge ses yeux, immensité azur dans les miens.

-Très bien. Embrasse moi alors.

**A suivre !**

Toujours pas de dans le prochain chapitre. Mais disons qu'il commence à y avoir un peu d'action après tout ces chapitres où on suit surtout les pensées de Neji. n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis :** Désolée si il y'a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis :** Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 4 :**

Il me regarde, plonge ses yeux, immensité azur dans les miens.

-Très bien. Embrasse moi alors.

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. J'ai bien entendu là ? Il veut que je l'embrasse ? Naruto ne me voyant rien faire et le dévisager choqué, répète calmement.

-Embrasse moi, si t'en as rien à foutre de Sasuke, ça ne devrait pas te gêner de m'embrasser alors qu'il nous verra.

Il a raison à travers la grande baie vitrée qui ouvre sur le salon, du balcon, nous sommes parfaitement visibles. Je me rends compte qu'en disant que je trouvais Sasuke pas mal, je n'ai pas démenti le fait que j'étais gay, au contraire. Peut-être parce que je commence à l'accepter moi même d'être plus attiré par les hommes mais là... Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas que ça se sache que je suis attiré par Sasuke, je ne veux pas passer pour une groupie énamouré, je me penche donc vers Naruto, un regard pour le salon où je vois les autres nous regardant. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir Sasuke et je sens les lèvres de Naruto douces et chaudes, il pose une main sur ma nuque et approfondit le baiser. Je sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres, il demande le passage. J'entrouvre ma bouche l'acceptant et nos langues se mélangent. Je sens le désir montait en moi, et le serre plus contre moi, puis me rendant compte de ce que je suis en train de faire je recule et le regarde sans comprendre. C'est la première fois que j'embrassais un mec et je ne suis pas dégouté loin de là, même si ce n'est pas Sasuke, c'était... agréable. Naruto me regarde avec un petit sourire, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il veut. Est-il attiré par Sasuke ? Par moi ? Est-ce qu'il veut empêcher toute relation entre Sasuke et moi, ou au contraire l'aider ? Au quel cas, il ne s'y prend pas bien. Du tout. Il a l'air un peu surpris quand même, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'accepte. Je le regarde l'air hautain et me tourne vers le salon. Tenten me regarde choquée et déçue. Sai, Shino et Gaara ont l'air stupéfaits et Sauske impassible, je suis trop loin pour voir qu'une lueur de déception brille dans ses yeux d'ébène. Je rentre dans le salon et retourne m'installer entre Tenten et Sasuke sans un mot pour Naruto. Je lui en veux, de m'avoir posé pareil ultimatum. Je le hais à cet instant, d'une haine froide et implacable. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter, mais si Naruto est contre moi et qu'il avait su que je voulais Sasuke il aurait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. L'ambiance est retombée d'un coup. Même Sai n'ose pas faire d'ironie. Je me sens mal, je me trahis moi même. Mais c'est dans ma nature, je n'arrive pas à me rapprocher des gens et surtout je n'arrive pas à leur faire confiance. J'ai toujours su que je finirais plus ou moins seul, avec une femme choisie soigneusement par mes parents et la haute société. Dans un univers luxueux où tout sentiment est considéré comme une faute. Ce qui ne me fait pas tellement regretter ce baiser c'est que le comportement de Sasuke n'a absolument pas changé. Aucune jalousie, rien. Ce qui veut dire qu'en effet je ne dois pas l'intéresser le moins du monde. Les autres partent, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve à trois, Tenten lui et moi. Tenten nous dit aller prendre l'air et sort sur le balcon. Je sais qu'elle veut nous laisser l'occasion de parler juste tout les deux. Je me tourne vers lui, une question me brûlant les lèvres.

-Sasuke... Pourquoi tu m'as invité ce soir ? Pourquoi tu voulais me revoir ?

Il se tourne vers moi, froid et un rictus un peu moqueur.

-Tout simplement parce que tu avais l'air différent. Je sais, ou plutôt je croyais savoir, que tu ne t'intéresses pas à nous pour notre argent ou notre célébrité. Mais au final, tu sautes quand même sur Naruto le premier soir où vous voyez. T'es content tu vas pouvoir raconter à tes potes que t'as embrassé le guitariste de Tears Of Fire ? Que t'as passé la soirée chez le chanteur, et avec tout le groupe ? T'es comme tout les autres.

Les derniers mots me sont jetés au visage sur un ton méprisant. Je le regarde, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il m'a fait mal, il sait toucher là où ça blesse. Je veux lui dire ce qui s'est passé, mais ça ne rimerait à rien. Pourquoi avoir embrassé Naruto, si c'est pour avouer mon attrait à Sasuke quelques heures après ? Mais je ne me laisserais pas rabaisser, ma fierté ne me le permet pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Et si tu juges, sans savoir, aussi vite, tu n'es pas mieux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chanteur connu d'un groupe que toute personne qui t'approche le fera par intérêt, certains n'accordent pas d'importance à un boys band à la con, vois-tu.

Sur ces mots, je prends ma veste appelle Tenten et nous quittons l'appartement de Sasuke le laissant seul. Arriver en bas j'appelle mon chauffeur, en lui précisant ce coup-ci que je ne veux pas de la limousine. Quelques minutes après la voiture s'arrête à côté de nous, nous déposons Tenten chez elle puis une fois chez moi, je me précipite dans ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit. Je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? Se mépriser de cette façon. J'ai mal des mots qu'il m'a dit, et j'ai encore plus mal de ceux que j'ai eu pour lui. Je sens des larmes rouler sur ma joue que j'essuie d'un geste rageur. Le premier soir que je passe avec lui et j'ai réussi à tout gâcher. J'ai envie de me défouler sur Naruto de lui donner toute la faute de ce qui s'est passé, mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est faux. Je n'avais qu'à refuser. Foutue fierté. J'entends mon portable vibrer et je vois que j'ai déjà plusieurs messages de Tenten me demandant ce que j'ai foutu, ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Je ne réponds pas et l'éteins avant de le balancer à côté de mon lit. Je ne veux voir personne, et vais prendre ma douche avant de me coucher. Je ne trouverais pas le sommeil et comme toujours sa voix va me hanter. Ses paroles qui hurlent sa douleur et en même temps jouent sur leur public féminin. Comment ais-je pu l'attaquer sur son groupe ? Lui qui, je le sais, se bat pour être reconnu et déteste devoir faire du commercial. Je regrette tellement...

"Quelques flocons de neige tournoient et l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune m'apaise. Tu dors dans ce lit à côté de moi. Je veux te voir partir. Ta souffrance m'indiffère et m'ennuie. Crie, pleure tant que tu voudras, seul mon sourire te répondra."

Dimanche, jour que je hais. Beaucoup le passent en famille joyeusement. Je m'ennuie. Et comme d'habitude, je vais jouer de la musique. Elle seule me donne un semblant de réconfort. Je repense à Sasuke, ses paroles disent toujours la même chose, finalement. Il ne veut pas que les gens s'attachent à lui et il ne veut pas s'y attacher. Pour lui, les autres sont cause de souffrance tôt ou tard. Et je ne pourrais critiquer ce point de vue. Je fais pareil. Seule Tenten est toujours à mes côtés et c'est parce qu'elle s'est accrochée, vraiment. Au début j'ai souvent essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle me déteste ou au moins qu'elle me laisse, je n'ai jamais réussi. Et, j'en suis plutôt heureux, je tiens énormément à elle, aujourd'hui.

-Neji-sama ?

Je me retourne sur Iruka. Pour qu'il m'ait dérangé en plein morceau de violon, ça doit être important.

-Oui ?

-Hizashi-sama vient d'arriver. Il souhaiterait vous voir.

Mon père est là. Je soupire, pose mon violon et le rejoins dans le salon "familial" comme demandé. La pièce est meublée avec tout un mobilier ultra moderne dernier cri. On a l'impression qu'elle sort des pages d'un magazine haut de gamme, l'ambiance luxueuse, froide et aseptisée est bien loin de la convivialité d'une pièce qui se veut pour l'intimité d'une famille. Je m'assois en face de mon père, prêt à subir l'interrogatoire auquel j'ai le droit dès qu'il rentre de voyage. Je suis le seul héritier direct de l'empire Hyuga, étant donné que je suis fils unique, et en tant que tel mon père veut s'assurer que je ne sors pas du "droit chemin". Je commencerais à parler le premier comme d'habitude.

-Bonjour, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

-Bien, et toi ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, oui très bien comme d'habitude.

Voilà les formalités sont passées, attaquons les choses sérieuses.

-Alors que donnent tes résultats scolaires ? Et tu as commencé à voir quelle université te plairait ?

-Mes résultats scolaires sont les mêmes que d'habitude, bons. Pour l'université... je ne sais pas encore.

De toute façon, je sais que je devrais faire une filière sur le commerce, la gestion l'économie enfin la parfaite filière pour le petit héritier de firme multinationale.

-Bons ce n'est pas suffisant, tu le sais !

-Je suis toujours le premier avec des scores quasiment parfaits je peux difficilement faire mieux !

J'ai répondu sèchement. Je le vois se redresser mécontent, c'est la première fois que j'ose lui répondre de cette manière et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment violent.

-Qu'est-se qui s'est passé pour que tu me parles comme ça ? Quelles sont tes fréquentations ces derniers temps ? Tu ne traines pas avec des voyous au moins ? Je croyais que ta crise d'adolescent était passée.

Je ris intérieurement, sans rien en laisser paraître, évidemment. Il a l'air complètement dépassé par les évènements, on a l'impression qu'on vient de lui annoncer que son fils est un dangereux tueur en série. Et tout ça, juste parce que j'ai osé lui parler un peu sèchement...

-Désolé pour ce ton, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je fréquente toujours les mêmes personnes c'est à dire Tenten le plus souvent et de temps en temps Lee et Kiba.

Je ne vais pas lui dire pour les Tears Of Fire, ce serait une crise pour rien, parce que ça m'étonnerait que je les revois de sitôt. En tout cas il a l'air rassuré. Ces trois amis là lui vont très bien puisqu'ils viennent du même milieu que moi. Je préfère ne même pas penser que ce sont presque mes parents qui choisissent mes amis, sinon je déprimerais encore.

-Très bien mais ne recommence pas.

Je me retiens de soupirer et ça n'a pas été facile.

-Au fait j'ai gagner un concours de violon, avec le lycée.

-Très bien.

Je croise son regard et je peux clairement lire l'ennui dedans. Ça lui plait que je joue du violon puisque c'est une activité qui convient à notre milieu et qu'il peut dire avec fierté à ses prétendus amis, mais ça ne l'intéresse pas au delà de ça. Je lui demande la permission de retourner dans ma chambre qu'il m'accorde. Je rallume mon portable que j'avais laisser éteins depuis hier soir. Le nombre de message de Tenten est hallucinant, je me décide à lui répondre, au moins pour qu'elle sache que je suis toujours en vie. #_Tout va bien, je t'expliquerais tout demain. Bisous._# Même pas deux secondes après j'ai sa réponse. #_Ok, mais t'as intérêt à avoir une solide excuse pour ta connerie._#. Oulah elle a l'air énervée, c'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. La fin de la journée va passer. Je vais être fixé sur mon portable soit attendant un message, un appel de Sasuke, soit pour hésiter à le faire moi même. Mais je ne vais finalement rien faire.

Le lendemain alors que j'arrive au lycée, Tenten me saute dessus.

-Explique moi ! Il s'est passé quoi dans ta tête pour que t'embrasses l'autre blond ? Des envies de test ?

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

-Naruto est venu m'annoncer que Sasuke était gay et..

-Ah oui là c'est plus clair, y a pas à dire !

-Laisse moi terminer, bordel ! Donc, en me disant que je le dévorais des yeux et tout, en gros que c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que je craquais sur lui. Je lui ai dit que c'était faux, si tu veux j'ai pas trop envie que ça se sache là. Et c'est là, qu'il m'a regardé en me disant de l'embrasser puisque ça ne me gênerait pas de l'embrasser devant Sasuke si j'en avais rien à foutre de lui. Et je l'ai fait. Tu connais la suite.

Elle me regarde les yeux ronds. Et je me rends compte en le racontant comme ça, que ce que j'ai fait est parfaitement débile, enfin disons que je m'en rends encore mieux compte que samedi soir. Tenten ne me reproche plus rien, elle voit bien à quel point je regrette. Je rajoute.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait de telles conséquences, ce foutu baiser.

-Au moins, tu te rends compte que ça a eu des conséquences.

-Hein ? Ben évidemment... Mais, OH PUTAIN !

Je pars en courant dans un coin à l'écart en disant à Tenten de prévenir le prof que je serais en retard. Ce serait pour ça que Sasuke s'est énervé contre moi ? En même temps en repensant à ses paroles c'est une évidence. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con ! Moi qui me disait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de jalousie, rien, c'était quoi notre engueulade, des mots d'amour peut-être ? Je prends mon portable et fixe le numéro de Sasuke dans mes contacts. J'ai vraiment envie de l'appeler, de m'excuser, mais j'ai peur qu'il me jette. Je finis par me décider en me disant que si je ne l'appelle pas maintenant ce sera complètement foutu. J'appelle donc, et colle mon portable à l'oreille. Les tonalités défilent et finalement il décroche en grognant.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est 8h du mat' là.

Oups, j'avais pas pensé qu'il n'a pas cours lui, donc qu'il dort à cette heure là.

-Je... Désolé pour l'heure, je viens de comprendre un truc et j'ai pas réfléchi.

-Ha et c'est quoi cette illumination ?

-Je... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis Sasuke, vraiment, je ne le pensais pas.

-Si.

-Non ! J'étais énervé et blessé par ce que tu m'avais dit, et j'ai pris le premier truc qui pourrait te faire du mal aussi. Puéril et débile. Donc je m'excuse.

-Hm. Et c'est ça ta foutue illumination ? Nan parce que dans ce cas, ça pouvait attendre midi pour t'excuser je m'en serais remis.

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Ça reviendrait presque à lui demander de me faire une déclaration, en même temps si je lui dis rien, ça passe pas super non plus. Surtout que lui ne s'est pas excusé de ce qu'il m'a dit, donc ça revient à dire qu'il le pensait vraiment.

-Sasuke... Ce que tu m'as dit, toi... Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Il prend son temps, l'enfoiré. Je retiens mon souffle en attendant, tout dépendra de sa réponse.

-Non... Enfin ça dépend.

-Comment ça, ça dépend ? De quoi ?

-De pourquoi t'as embrassé Naruto ?

Haha, génial, maintenant tout dépend de la mienne. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si je lui dis la vérité, ben voilà quoi. Si je lui mens, ça fait pas partir notre relation sur de très bonnes bases. Et puis à la rigueur l'honnêteté je m'en contrefous, mais je vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. Rien qui serait crédible et qui passerait bien comme réponse. Et puis surtout, si Naruto veut me nuire, il ne couvrira pas un mensonge. Je souffle lentement, je n'ai qu'une solution. Sasuke s'impatiente, et je lui raconte donc ce qui s'est passé, sans omettre le moindre détail. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Qui ne fut aucune de celles que j'attendais.

-Putain, j'vais le tuer ! On en reparle plus tard Neji.

Et il raccroche. Heu... là je dois comprendre quoi ? Je dois être optimiste ou pas ? Ça a plutôt l'air, mais on sait jamais.

Je vais donc en cours, pensif. En rentrant dans la salle, le prof me regarde l'air mécontent mais ne me dit rien. Il y a parfois des avantages à venir d'une telle famille. Je m'installe à ma place, je ne vais pas réussir à me concentrer sur aucun des cours. Je ne pense qu'à lui. A la pause, je vais raconter à Tenten notre discussion. Elle, elle est clairement optimiste.

-Arrête, il est déjà super cool, j'aurais été à sa place je t'aurais jeté juste parce que t'es un imbécile fini.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et continue.

-Nan, mais je te jure, embrasser Naruto juste pour te prouver que t'es pas amoureux de Sasuke...

Je ne réponds pas. En même temps y a rien à répondre. Les cours reprennent me paraissent d'une longueur exceptionnelle. C'est une torture d'attendre de savoir ce que veut Sasuke. La dernière sonnerie de la journée arrive enfin, et je me précipite dehors, Tenten sur mes talons. Je regarde mon portable en traversant la cour tout en sachant très bien qu'il n y aucun message de Sasuke dessus. Mais en arrivant au portail, je vois une Ferrari. En même temps dur de la louper avec sa couleur rouge qui flashe. Et autour de cette voiture, une nuée de filles qui semblent ne pas être très loin de l'infarctus. Je sais déjà qui est le conducteur. Et en effet, dedans un beau brun. Je passe au milieu du tas de filles qui apparemment souhaiteraient me tuer rien qu'avec leur regard et monte dans la voiture. Il démarre en trombe et je ne me pose aucune question. Je sais que mon père lui s'en posera quand il verra que je ne rentre pas chez moi après les cours. J'envoie donc un message à Tenten pour lui dire de me couvrir si mon père vérifie chez elle, et je l'appelle pour lui dire bosser sur un travail en commun chez Tenten, Sasuke me souffle également que je passe la nuit chez elle, ce que je transmets à mon père. Je n'ose rien lui demander et vais me rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Sasuke, t'aurais pas pu choisir une voiture aux vitres teintées ? Et puis de préférence rester bien enfermé dedans ?

-Pourquoi t'as honte d'être parti avec moi ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Mais, je ne suis déjà pas tranquille au lycée, mais alors là, en étant parti avec toi de cette façon, entre celles qui vont m'en vouloir à mort et celles qui vont plutôt tenter l'optique rapprochement de Neji pour connaître Sasuke... Je suis fichu.

Mon air démoralisé a l'air de l'amuser. Tant mieux pour lui, personnellement ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire. Ça va être l'horreur. Je soupire. Encore une fois. Nous arrivons chez lui, et il ne dit toujours rien. Je commence à vraiment flipper. Mais en même temps si, il veut que je passe la nuit chez lui, c'est bon signe. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille que je reste pour me jeter. Arrivé dans son appart', il me propose à boire et j'accepte un jus de fruit. Nous nous installons sur un de ses canapés. Il prend enfin la parole.

-Neji, tu as été idiot quand même.

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais j'ai paniqué sur le coup.

-Neji, tu crois vraiment que à chaque concert, je trouve un mec qui m'a l'air sympa, je m'arrange pour le revoir, lui file mon numéro et l'invite chez moi ?

-Non, t'as raison, ça parait évident. Mais de là à penser que je te plais y a un monde quand même.

-En effet, surtout que je cache aux médias que je suis gay. Notre agent ne veut pas que ça se sache, ça casserait l'image du groupe.

Il a un sourire désabusé en disant ça. Il reprend.

-Mais à partir du moment où Naruto te l'as dit pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je ne savais pas si c'était vrai, si il voulait que je me ridiculise, si il voulait empêcher une relation entre nous, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me rendre malheureux.

-Oui, mais de un je ne pouvais pas le savoir, et de deux j'ai beaucoup de mal à accorder ma confiance, donc là pour Naruto c'est pas gagné, tu vois. Et puis, il te ferait jamais de mal... il s'est dit ça en me demandant de l'embrasser ?

-Je te comprends pour la confiance mais bon... et pour Naruto, il ne le voit pas comme ça. Si tu n'assumes pas le fait d'être gay et, ou celui d'être attiré par moi, il ne pense pas que je puisse être heureux avec toi.

-Je l'assume très bien ! Je n'étais juste pas prêt à le dire à un parfait étranger.

-Hm.

-Sasuke... tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais, clairement.

-Neji, d'habitude y a l'étape apprendre à se connaître, mais honnêtement avec toi ça ne se passe pas comme normalement alors je suis un peu perdu. C'est que la troisième fois qu'on se voit et pourtant...

-Pourtant, t'as l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des années ?

Il relève la tête vers moi. Dans ses prunelles sombres, je peux lire la douleur, la froideur habituelle mais aussi... un peu de douceur.

-Oui...

Il se rapproche de moi, je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres. Il n'approche pas plus, il attend que je fasse le dernier pas. Je le fais. Je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il lèche doucement mes lèvres puis insère sa langue entre celles-ci. Je la sens contre la mienne et répond à son baiser, bien que je le laisse mener, je préfère. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant sa nuque, ses épaules. Lui passe ses mains dans mon dos, effleurant légèrement. Je frissonne et me serre contre lui. Nous reprenons notre souffle et continuons de nous embrasser. Je pourrais ne jamais m'arrêter, je suis tellement bien dans ses bras. Je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux face à lui, les jambes écartés de chaque côté des siennes. Nous nous embrassons avec de plus en plus de passion, cherchant à découvrir, à apprendre par cœur la bouche de l'autre. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes fesses, les caresser. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et s'échappe dans mon cou, il me lèche, me mordille. Un gémissement m'échappe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être dans les bras d'un mec puisse être si bon, tout comme je n'aurais jamais pensé gémir un jour. Mes mains vont sur son torse, soulevant son T-shirt pour mieux profiter. Je suis les contours de ses muscles dessinés finement. Nous sommes foutus à peu près de la même façon, bien qu'il soit un peu plus grand que moi. J'aime sentir sa peau frémir sous mes doigts. Il continue de jouer dans mon cou avec sa bouche, et ses mains sont également passées sous mon T-shirt. Mon souffle se fait plus court. Mon jean commence vraiment à se faire étroit. Et je sens le même état chez lui en me déhanchant contre lui. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin, et en même temps j'ai peur. Sasuke sent ma réserve et s'arrête.

-Neji... ?

-Je... je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça. Désolé...

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire.

-C'est la première fois que t'es avec un homme ?

-Oui, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, j'avais toujours pensé être hétéro, avec quelques doutes, mais voilà, pas plus.

-Ha.

Il ne dit rien de plus, m'embrasse mais moins passionnément qu'avant. Il pose la main sur mon érection à travers mon jean.

-Faut peut-être qu'on règle ça, quand même ?

Il n'attend aucune réponse, et descend la braguette, puis mon jean. Je rougis, et il s'amuse de ma gêne. Il me caresse, d'abord par dessus mon boxer, puis passe en dessous et prend en main mon membre. Il commence de lents mouvements. Je commence à avoir vraiment chaud, je gémis légèrement, c'est bon. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'un mec c'est vachement mieux à ce niveau, il connaît mieux nos corps qu'une femme. Je ne veux pas le laisser en reste et passe donc ma main dans son jean que je vais finalement lui descendre aussi. Je prends son sexe en main. J'entends sa respiration se bloquer quelques secondes. Sa main accélère et je sens la chaleur s'intensifier, le plaisir avec.

-Haaa, Sasuukeee...

Ma main accélère aussi, je l'embrasse dans le cou, le mordille aspire sa peau , joue avec.

-Nejiii...

Nous allons jouir presque au même moment, nos semences arrivant sur la table et par terre. Après la jouissance, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, qu'il relève pour embrasser tendrement. Quelques instants plus tard, nous allons nous rhabiller et laver les traces qu'il reste. La soirée va se passer tranquillement, nous parlons de tout et de rien, n'abordons pas de sujets sensibles ou compliqués histoire de passer une première soirée agréable, rien que tout les deux. Nous avons dormi tout les deux en boxer, et à part quelques câlins il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai aimé dormir dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'y avoir trouvé ma place.

Le lendemain, il me ramène en cours et me laisse discrètement à quelques rues du lycée pour ne pas faire jaser encore plus. Et si y en a une qui va pas me rater c'est Tenten. Je lui explique donc tout ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, sauf nos moments intimes, ça ne la regarde pas. Dans la journée je vais la surprendre plusieurs fois à me regarder fixement, je crois qu'elle du mal à se remettre du fait que son meilleur ami sorte avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Beaucoup de filles vont me sauter à la gorge dans la journée pour savoir comment ça se fait que je connaisse Sasuke. Ce à quoi je ne répondrais jamais, ou juste que c'est une connaissance.

Là où les problèmes vont vraiment commencer, c'est le soir. En arrivant chez moi, Iruka me dit que mon père veut me voir de toute urgence dans son bureau. A sa tête ça a l'air grave, pour moi. Et quand j'arrive, je comprends l'étendu des dégâts. Un magazine est ouvert sur son bureau et dessus on peut voir une photo de Sasuke et moi devant sa voiture hier soir au lycée, et une sortant tout les deux de chez lui ce matin. Et merde.

**A suivre !**

Voilà les deux bruns (enfin) ensemble ! Mais leur relation ne va pas être si facile, apparemment. Reviews ? (:

Herm, toujours pas de "dans le prochain chapitre", il n'est pas assez avancé pour que je mette quelque chose d'intéressant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamair** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis :** Désolée si il y'a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis :** Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 5 :**

Là où les problèmes vont vraiment commencer, c'est le soir. En arrivant chez moi, Iruka me dit que mon père veut me voir de toute urgence dans son bureau. A sa tête ça a l'air grave, pour moi. Et quand j'arrive, je comprends l'étendue des dégâts. Un magazine est ouvert sur son bureau et dessus on peut voir une photo de Sasuke et moi devant sa voiture hier soir au lycée, et une sortant tout les deux de chez lui ce matin. Et merde.

Je me fige sur le seuil. Mon père termine sa conversation téléphonique puis raccroche. Il me regarde froidement. Il est vraiment énervé, et déçu. Je ne dis rien, j'attends. Il parlera le premier.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai rencontré Sasuke récemment, et on... s'entend bien.

-Vous vous entendez bien ? Ne me fais pas rire ! C'est un musicien sans éducation. Il n'est pas de ton monde Neji, il ne peut rien t'apporter !

-Bien sur que si ! Tout ne se résume pas à la naissance, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas né dans la bonne société qu'il vaut moins que moi ! Loin de là...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. En plus, je parie qu'il se drogue.

-Pfff, ces clichés... Non, il ne se drogue pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, même si il ne le fait pas devant toi. Tu le connais depuis quoi, deux semaines au maximum, et tu crois tout savoir de lui ? Ou alors c'est que tu te drogues avec lui ?

-Toi, tu me connais depuis ma naissance et pourtant tu ne sais rien de moi ! Alors ne juge pas sur la durée.

Mon père me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Il n'en revient pas que j'ai osé lui dire ça.

-Tu vois hier je te demandais pourquoi tu devenais insolent et quelles étaient tes fréquentations, et bien j'ai la réponse, c'est depuis que tu connais ce... ce.. Sasuke.

Il a prononcé son prénom comme si ça lui salissait la bouche. Mais j'aurais du me douter qu'il ferait rapidement un tel lien.

-Père ! J'apprécie vraiment Sasuke et c'est quelqu'un de bien, ne le juge pas sans le connaître s'il te plait.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de bien du moment où tu t'opposes à ta famille pour le fréquenter.

-Mais tu ne lui laisses pas la moindre chance.

-En effet, puisque je t'interdis de le revoir. Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui.

-Pardon ? Non ! NON ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

-Ah bon ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, monte dans ta chambre, tu ne sortiras plus de cette maison sauf pour aller au lycée et conduis par ton chauffeur, matin et soir.

-Non ! S'il te plait.

Je déteste le ton suppliant que prend ma voix, mais je ne veux pas perdre Sasuke, pas maintenant alors que notre relation commence à peine. Mon père me regarde, les traits impassibles, froids.

-Sors de là. Je dois travailler.

Il me congédie, ni plus ni moins, sans me laisser la moindre chance de me défendre. Je le hais. Si je m'écoutais je partirais tout de suite de cette maison, de cet enfer. Mais j'ai toujours tenu bon pour ma mère, qui si elle est froide elle aussi m'a toujours aidé et je sais qu'elle est heureuse de m'avoir eu, au delà de l'héritier, elle voit en moi un fils. Mais là, enfermé chez moi... je sens que je vais vite craquer. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je suis heureux que mon père n'ait pas pensé à me supprimer mon portable, je vois un message de Sasuke. #_Neji, je viens de voir les magazines, on fait la une... Ça va aller pour toi ?# _J'ai un bref sourire en voyant son message, il se doute que pour mes parents ça va pas être top. Je lui réponds. #_Quelques soucis mais ça devrait se régler, on ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant quelques temps par contre, désolé.# _Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Je vois sa réponse. Loupé. #_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu as besoin d 'aide dis le moi.# _Je ne veux pas lui dire que mon père a été si catégorique. Il pourrait se dire qu'il vaut mieux que notre relation en reste là. #_T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. :)_# Il me répondra juste un #_Ok :)_#. Je vais passer la soirée à écouter l'album des Tears en boucle. Quand j'entends sa voix ça me fait du bien, bien qu'il me semble lointain, comme si je ne l'avais jamais connu. Je vais m'endormir sur ces pensées. J'aimerais tellement entendre sa voix chanter le bonheur, ou l'espoir...

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est dur, j'ai mal dormi. Je me prépare et vais au lycée. Lorsque j'arrive c'est l'hystérie. Un groupe de filles me saute dessus, à la tête d'entre elles, une fille aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Les cheveux roses ? Non mais elle a rien trouver de mieux pour essayer d'être plus attirante ? Surtout qu'elle a l'air pas mal en dessous de ces fringues et de son attitude de bimbo.

-D'où tu le connais ? Pourquoi t'as passé la nuit chez lui ?

-Ouais, explique nous un peu, depuis quand t'es aussi proche de Sasuke !

Elles sont folles, et elles me paraissent un peu hargneuses. Un peu beaucoup, même.

-C'est un ami, c'est bon, foutez le camp.

-Un ami ? Chez qui tu passes la nuit, comme ça et qui vient te cherche au lycée ?

Elles hurlent de plus en plus. Elles me prennent la tête ces harpies.

-Bordel, t'as jamais dormi chez une des tes amies ?

-Mais c'est pas pareil ! Tu veux te le garder pour toi, c'est ça, hein ?

-Nan mais vous êtes folles ! C'est pas un objet, c'est un humain, il a des sentiments. C'est pas moi qui veut le garder "pour moi"...

Quoique... l'idée est tentante. Oubliant l'idée de raisonner ces idiotes, je les ignore alors qu'elles continuent de me harceler et me dirige vers la salle du conseil des étudiants que je ferme derrière moi. Je soupire, enfin un peu de tranquillité... Tenten me rejoins rapidement. Elle a les clefs elle aussi étant donné qu'elle est secrétaire. Les trois membres du bureau (Président, Trésorier et Secrétaire) ont les clefs de la salle. Elle ne pose aucune question sur le fait que je me sois enfermé sans même l'attendre. Elle a du avoir le droit à la furie des groupies elle aussi, c'est bien connu qu'on est toujours fourré ensemble tout les deux. Par contre elle connait , enfin elle sait comment est mon père donc elle attaque sur ce sujet là.

-Neji ! Ton père a dit quoi pour l'article ?

-Bah tu t'en doute bien... Mauvaise fréquentation, pas de ton monde, je t'interdis de le revoir et le blabla habituel. Sauf qu'il a pris des mesures, je suis consigné chez moi. Il ne m'a même pas parlé du fait que je lui avais menti en lui disant aller chez toi... C'est dire à quelle point Sasuke doit être méprisable à ses yeux...

Je suis las, terriblement las. Fatigué de tout ça.

-Mais il ne sait pas que... vous sortez ensemble ?

-Évidemment que non, je pense qu'il n'irait même pas imaginer que son fils est gay même si celui-ci se tapait un mec sous ses yeux. Il est tellement fermé d'esprit et borné.

-Ha, ben ça vaut mieux qu'il le sache pas, ouais. Et si tu ne peux plus sortir de chez toi, comment tu vas faire pour voir Sasuke ?

-Je n'ai pas dit à Sasuke l'opinion de mon père, juste qu'on allait pas pouvoir se voir pendant un bout de temps. Je trouverais bien un moyen d'arranger les choses. Et puis surtout, tu sais comme moi que d'ici une ou deux semaines max' il sera reparti à l'étranger. Donc, je serais à nouveau libre comme l'air.

-Neji ! Arrête de déconner, bordel !

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, soit honnête avec Sasuke ça te fera pas de mal, vous sortez ensemble oui ou non ?

-...

-Oui ou non ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Dis-le.

-Oui, je sors avec lui. Ça te va là ?

-Oui ça me va. Bien, tu vas apprendre à lui faire un minimum confiance au moins à lui ! Je ne te dis pas d'être prêt à lui confier ta vie du jour au lendemain, mais au moins lui faire assez confiance pour lui dire des p'tits trucs comme ça qui concernent votre relation. VOTRE relation à TOUT LES DEUX. Tu n'es pas seul, Neji. Tu n'es plus seul...

J'ai presque le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vient de me dire -crier serait plus exact en fait- et je m'assois. Elle a raison, je devrais lui dire ce genre de choses sans me poser mille questions. Et puis à deux on trouvera peut-être plus facilement une solution. L'union fait la force paraît-il. Ha ! Elle est drôle cette phrase quand moi, au contraire, on m'a toujours appris à me débrouiller tout seul et que partager ses problèmes et compter sur les autres était impensable. Je prends mon portable et envoi de suite un texto à Sasuke : #_Sasuke... En fait, oui il y a un problème. Mon père m'a interdit de te revoir, même en tant que simple ami, il ne sait pas que nous sommes ensemble, et je suis interdit de la moindre sortie en dehors des cours. Mais, ça devrait vite s'arranger puisqu'il va bientôt repartir pour je ne sais quel endroit du monde. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit hier soir._# Tenten me regarde satisfaite que j'ai réagi. Elle me jette des regards toutes les trois secondes en espérant savoir si j'ai reçu une réponse.

-Tenten, ça ne sert à rien de sursauter au moindre bruit. Sasuke n'est pas du matin, d'après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois, il me faudra sûrement attendre un peu sa réponse.

Nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers notre salle de classe. Beaucoup de gens vont encore essayer de nous interrompre pour savoir quelle est la nature de ma relation avec Sasuke, si je pourrais le faire venir au lycée et autres absurdités auxquelles je n'accorde pas la moindre importance. Et les gens vont essayer, une fois, mais pas deux. Quand je veux, je sais que je peux être impressionnant. Et là, je traverse le couloir sans leur accorder un seul regard, comme si ils étaient des moins que rien. Très rapidement, ils comprennent que je ne suis pas d'humeur et donc, qu'il ne faut pas me chercher. Bien que je préfère envoyer balader les gens par la parole, je sais aussi très bien me servir de mes points. Et, il ne faut pas oublier que le président du conseil des élèves a en général le respect de ses camarades. Tout ça combiné, même les groupies de Sasuke se tiennent à distance. Toute la matinée je vais rester impassible, je n'écoute pas les cours, perdu dans mes pensées, seul un sourire apparaitra sur mon visage lorsque je vais voir la réponse de Sasuke #_Oh merde, fallait pas hésiter à me le dire ! On peut se voir aujourd'hui, à ton lycée histoire d'en parler ?_# Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour proposer de "se voir" pour trouver une solution au problème "on peut plus se voir". Ce mec est incroyable. Je lui dis donc de venir à 15h, derrière le lycée. Je le ferais passer par une entrée réservée au personnel et direction la salle du Conseil. et puis out le club de musique, c'est franchement pas ma priorité là. C'est risqué, et c'est peut-être ça qui me plait aussi. Sortir de mon petit train train quotidien qui est le même depuis dix-sept années. Je vais attendre avec une impatience grandissante la fin des cours. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le revoir si vite après le fiasco avec mon père.

Et enfin, miraculeuse sonnerie tu es là ! Je cours presque en dehors de la salle et file vers le portail que j'ai indiqué à Sasuke. Il est déjà là, casquette style skateur et grosses lunettes noires pour le camouflage. Étrangement je le reconnais et à vingt mètres. Il faut dire qu'on a vu mieux comme camouflage. Nous courons jusqu'à la salle du Conseil histoire que personne n'ait le temps de nous intercepter. J'ai bien précisé à tout le monde dans la journée que la moindre personne du conseil ou pas qui voudrait rentrer dans cette salle à la fin des cours s'exposerait à une mort, lente et douloureuse. Très lente et très douloureuse. Je crois que je me suis bien fait comprendre vu la lueur de peur passée dans certaines pupilles. En même temps y en a quelques uns qui m'ont pris en premier degré. Quand, je vous ai dit qu'il y avait des avantages à venir d'une telle famille, je déconnais pas. J'ai le pouvoir de tuer -ou plutôt de faire tuer- n'importe qui. Et en plus, j'ai le pouvoir de leur faire croire sans avoir à me bouger le cul pour le faire vraiment, alors oui des fois je trouve ça pratique, je l'avoue.

Aussitôt arrivés dans la salle et enfermés à double tour, Sasuke me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse fougueusement. Bordel, est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que ce mec embrassait scandaleusement bien ? Je sens sa langue contre la mienne, ses mains sur ma taille et mes hanches, son corps pressé contre le mien. La passion de ce baiser suffit à me faire gémir légèrement. Gémissements que j'essaie de retenir pour être un peu plus discrets. Néanmoins je rends chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Je ne me lasse pas du goût de sa bouche, de l'odeur de son cou, de la douceur de sa peau. Est-ce que trop de perfection tue la perfection ? Non je ne crois pas, non. Pas avec lui en tous cas. Mes mains glissent dans son dos, passent sous son T-shirt. Je le sens se déhancher contre moi. J'ai chaud, vraiment chaud là.

-Sasuuu...keee... naaan pas...i... iciii

J'ai du mal à articuler ces quelques mots et surtout à les glisser entre quelques baisers enfiévrés. Il se recule, et j'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que c'est ce qu'il fallait, sa chaleur me manque. Il n'imagine pas la volonté qu'il m'a fallu pour prononcer ces quelques mots. Alors que je me vois dans le miroir en face, j'aurais presque honte. Les joues rougies par le désir, les yeux brillants de plaisir et les cheveux en bataille par notre folle etreinte. Si quelqu'un arrivait il ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien logique. Surtout que Sasuke n'est guère mieux que moi. On s'assoit par terre sur le carrelage froid et c'est pas si mal, parce que nous on a besoin de l'être -refroidi- et il me prend dans ses bras, dans un câlin plus platonique. Il me demande comment ça s'est passé avec mon père plus en détail. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui faire savoir ce que mon père a dit, c'est pas franchement gratifiant pour lui, mais bon.. Je vais donc tout lui raconter et il ne le prend pas mal, en voyant que ça me gêne c'est finalement lui qui va me réconforter.

-Neji, si j'accordais de l'importance à tout ceux qui me reprochent quelque chose j'aurais plus qu'à me suicider. Mais alors surtout quand c'est par rapport à un truc aussi abstrait que la naissance. Et le fait que tu m'aies défendu, au risque de t'attirer des emmerdes avec ta famille me suffit personnellement.

-...

-T'inquiètes pas j'te dis ! On va pas passer nos deux heures là dessus, ce serait gaspiller notre temps en offrant de l'interêt à ton père, qu'il ne mérite pas. Pour moi seul ton avis compte, et encore... si j'te plais pas tant pis pour toi.

-Enfoiré.

-Hm. On me le dit souvent, j'comprends pas pourquoi.

-Bah va savoir.

-Bon sinon il n'y a aucun moyen de faire changer ton père d'avis ?

-Aucun.

-Bon, je le savais, ce serait trop facile. Donc quand le plan A comme Amical ne marche pas on passe au plan B comme Baston qui donne généralement plus de résultats.

-Ha, oui évidemment. Mais heu.. tu veux te battre avec mon père ?

-...

-Non, ça ne doit pas être ça. Tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

-Baka ! En gros, là tu vas désobéir. Faire le mur, ce genre de conneries, en plus ça doit être fichtrement facile quand on s'appelle Neji Hyuga et qu'on est pété de thunes.

-Et voilà les préjugés à la con.

-Hé me dis pas que c'est pas plus facile, quand t'as l'argent, le chauffeur, un nom qui t'ouvre toutes les portes et tout ?

-Nan, là où t'es débile c'est que mon père s'appelle Hizashi Hyuga lui.

-Et ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Il a plus de prestige, plus d'argent que moi. Et encore mieux il peut tout me retirer du jour où lendemain. En clair j'ai du power, mais lui comme c'est mon paternel il a deux fois plus de power que moi. Tu me suis ?

-Ha ouais... Vu comme ça.

-Et après c'est moi que tu te traites de Baka.

-...

-Enfin bref, le truc c'est que déjà ce soir je peux essayer de voir quand est-ce qu'il va repartir, et si c'est bientôt, on se prend pas la tête pour l'instant et on se voit moins pendant quelques jours ou une semaine. Ça te va ?

-Ouaip t'as raison. Tu me tiendras au courant ce soir ?

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Hahaha, tu verrais ta tête. Évidemment, abruti.

-Et après c'est moi l'enfoiré.

-J'ai jamais dit que t'étais le seul, mon chou.

-...

Après ça nous avons un peu plus d'une heure à parler, surtout de musique, passion que l'on partage après tout. Et aussi à s'embrasser j'avoue. Un peu. Bon d'accord beaucoup. Mais faut comprendre si ça se trouve on va pas pouvoir se voir pendant longtemps ! Puis nous nous sommes séparés pour rentrer gentiment chez nous. Mon père a eu l'air étonné quand je suis passé dans son bureau pour lui montrer que j'étais bien là. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je lui désobéisse dès le premier soir puisqu'apparemment je suis sur la voie de la délinquance voir du crime en ce moment. Mais il n'a pas eu l'air de penser que j'avais pu le voir au lycée. Dommage pour toi, mais si tu t'intéressais plus à moi, tu saurais peut-être quel pouvoir j'ai au lycée. Et donc, que c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi d'y faire rentrer qui je veux pour passer du temps seul avec lui. Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que vu qu'il pense que nous sommes justes amis, des amis ça peut ne pas se voir pendant des jours ou mêmes des semaines bien plus facilement qu'un couple. Haha, je pense que ça me ferait quand même bien rire de voir la tête de mon père si il savait tout ce que je lui cache. Enfin, bien rire dans la mesure où ça signifierait aussi ma mort prochaine.

Je vais dans ma chambre et appelle Iruka. Qui arrive deux minutes après.

-Iruka, dis moi est-ce que tu sais quand repart mon père ?

Iruka se tord les mains, un peu gêné. Ça m'étonne ça.

-Neji-sama... Heu... Il a dit qu'il allait rester plus longtemps cette fois-ci.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, plus longtemps ?

-Heu... C'est à dire sûrement quelques mois au minimum. Apparemment, il voudrait reprendre votre éducation plus en main...

Quelques mois ? Minimum ? Offrez moi une corde.

**A suivre !**

Bon, bon pour changer il n'y aura pas de dans le prochain chapitre. En fait je vais totalement abandonner l'idée d'en faire pour le moment je crois. Un chapitre pas très long désolée mais la suite arrivera bientôt. Je crois que j'aime bien leur relation un peu "je t'aime, moi non plus" à ces deux là, en même temps ça leur ressemble non ? Reviews ? n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamair** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis :** Désolée si il y'a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis :** Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Note bis bis bis :** Désolée pour l'attente beaucoup plus longue sur ce chapitre, mais la reprise des cours combinée à une vilaine grippe ça fait pas bon ménage. Du tout. Promis le prochain sera là plus rapidement. Par contre je me rends compte qu'avec les cours (ah vacance revenez moi !) mon rythme de post va sûrement être d'un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être deux des fois, je verrais. Bonne lecture ! (:

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 6 :  
><strong>

Quelques mois ? Minimum ? Offrez moi une corde.

Je fais signe à Iruka de sortir et m'affale sur mon lit. Bordel. Je n'ai même plus envie de soupirer. Les solutions ne sont pas nombreuses. En même temps j'ai été trop impulsif avec cette histoire. C'est la première fois que je fais autant de choses sans réfléchir. En effet, c'est l'évidence même que cette relation allait être plus que compliquée. Sasuke et moi sommes deux personnages publiques. Déjà il y allait forcément avoir des problèmes avec ma famille et ils commencent avant même de savoir que je suis gay, c'est pour dire. Ensuite lui doit faire très attention aussi puisque personne ne doit savoir qu'il est gay, pour l'image de son groupe. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les réaction de certaines de ses groupies si elles savaient que "leur" Sasuke est gay. Et puis, dans le milieu dans lequel j'évolue je suis censé être à un cocktail chic, une belle femme à mon bras. Foutue société conformiste. On est au 21ème siècle, oui ou merde ? Deux hommes ont le droit de s'aimer ! Légalement, oui enfin même plus ou moins, mais dans les esprits... Je crois que la solution de la facilité est celle à prendre, là. Il faut que je quitte Sasuke. Si on rompt maintenant, alors que nous venons tout juste de nous mettre ensemble, on souffrira moins que plus tard en ayant eu le temps de s'attacher. Notre histoire finie avant même d'avoir vraiment commencée. Un léger rire jaune m'échappe. C'est le mieux, je me le répète en boucle mais je n'arrive pas pour autant à prendre mon téléphone et l'appeler. J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix, oui, mais pour me réconforter, pas pour devoir lui dire que c'est fini. Je dois le faire. Je n'y arrive pas. Il me prendra pour un faible, un lâche, tant pis. Autant lui laisser cette image de moi. J'attrape mon portable et le cherche dans mes contacts. Les tonalités s'enchaînent.

-Neji ?

-Sasuke...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Alors ton père repart quand ?

-...

-Neji ! Réponds moi !

-...je...heu...

-NEJI ! Bordel. Réponds.

-Sasuke, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout là.

Un silence choqué dans mon oreille. Je continue.

-On ne se verra plus, c'était une folie de toute façon.

-Neji... tu déconnes là ?

-J'ai l'air ?

-...

-Je suis désolé.

-Neji, tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je pensais que t'étais du genre à te battre, pas à abandonner comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mon père ne repart pas avant des mois, voir plus. Il veut reprendre mon éducation en main.

Ce même petit rire qui m'échappe.

-Et, c'est pour ça ? Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on se voit quand même ?

-Non. Laisse. C'est terminé.

-Mais, attends ! Pourquoi t'abandonnes avant même qu'on ait essayé de se battre ?

-Parce que le résultat sera le même ! On perdra dans tout les cas. Plus vite on arrête, mieux c'est.

-Mais pourquoi ce défaitisme ?

-Parce que tu ne connais pas mon milieu Sasuke.

-Tu y tiens tant que ça à ton milieu ?

-Non. Mais il y a d'autres enjeux.

-Ah oui, tu ne veux pas perdre ton précieux héritage, malgré tes belles phrases.

Cette phrase là, elle me fait mal. Comment il peut croire ça ?

-Je ne veux surtout pas perdre l'amour de ma mère. Je n'ai pas celui de mon père et ne l'aurait jamais mais je veux au moins gardé le sien...

-Neji, réfléchis, si ta mère te retire son amour pour une chose pareille c'est qu'elle ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé. Et son prétendu amour t'enchaîne plus sûrement que ne l'a jamais fait ton père.

-Sasuke ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me demander de tout abandonner ? Toute ma vie, pour trois semaines que je te connais. Si ça se trouve dans une semaine on rompt pour telle ou telle raison et j'aurais tout perdu. Comment tu peux faire ça ?

-Je vois. Tu ne crois pas à une relation entre nous deux. Là, je ne peux rien faire, en effet.

-Sasuke si c'est toi qui devait tout laisser, tu le ferais ? Si tu devais quitter ton groupe, ta famille, tout pour un amour qui n'a même pas éclos ?

J'ai fini ma phrase en criant. Il hésite.

-Ce n'est pas pareil... Les gars du groupe ne nous empêcheront jamais d'être ensemble.

-Eux, non, mais ton manager, ton agence, tes fans, les médias... tu en fais quoi de tout ça ?

-Ça peut se régler. Ou on peut se cacher.

-Tu vois tu me demandes quelque chose que tu ne serais pas capable de faire.

Il me déçoit. C'est égoïste ce qu'il veut. Pouvoir continuer sa petite vie avec moi, sans rien laisser tomber de son côté. Par contre je remarque qu'il n'a rien dit de sa famille. Qu'en est-il ? Je laisse ça de côté pour l'instant.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Neji !

-Laisse tomber. On a plus rien à se dire.

Je raccroche sur ces mots. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai quitté. Cette discussion amère sera mon dernier souvenir avec lui. Ça doit l'être. Couché sur mon lit, je ferais semblant de dormir lorsque Iruka va m'appeler, puis venir me chercher pour manger. Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux pas voir mon père. Je ne veux voir personne, en fait. Personne, sauf lui. Non ! Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête. Oublie le. Je vais finalement dormir d'un sommeil agité qui ne m'aura pas reposé du tout.

Le matin, je me prépare comme un automate. Mon chauffeur m'emmène. Arrivé au lycée, j'ai comme d'habitude une nuée de filles qui vont venir se poster à mes côtés, je ne leur accorde pas un seul regard. Je vais m'installer dans la salle du conseil en attendant le début des cours. Tenten me rejoint rapidement. Je lève tout juste la tête de mes bras pour lui dire bonjour. Mais ça suffit pour qu'elle comprenne que quelque chose cloche.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je n'ai pas envie de faire dans la dentelle.

-J'ai rompu avec Sasuke.

-QUOI ?

Tiens je m'y attendais bizarrement.

-Laisse, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Et surtout pas en parler.

Je vois qu'elle a envie d'insister, mais malgré l'impression qu'elle donne, elle tient à sa vie. Si, si je vous assure.

Nous allons en cours, je suis distrait, ces cours m'ennuie. "M'ennuie et m'indiffère. Crie, pleure tant que tu voudras, seul mon sourire te répondra." Bordel ! Sortez le moi de la tête, lui ces chansons, ces trois semaines à espérer, être avec lui. J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière, refuser d'aller à ce concert, et même que Tenten ne m'en ait jamais parlé, que je n'ai pas eu cette obsession pour lui, que je ne sois pas allé fumer une clope après le concert. Revenir dans le temps, changer les événements. Que ça ne soit jamais arriver. J'ai envie de hurler ma frustration. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu, et là quand enfin quelque chose me tient à cœur je n'y ai pas le droit. Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, hein ? On m'a toujours dit ça, que mon nom, mon argent me permettait tout. Ce n'était qu'une grosse blague ? Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir être au dessus de tout ? Mes yeux me brûlent. Les larmes veulent sortir, je ne le permettrais pas. Je serre les dents, résistant à cette envie de tout démolir, de frapper tout ce qu'il y autour de moi, de hurler sur tout le monde. Et les minutes passent, les heures défilent. Rien ne change. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder régulièrement mon portable, espérant un message de Sasuke, un appel, n'importe quoi, un signe de lui. Je suis ridicule, je sais qu'il a la même fierté que moi, pire même peut-être, il ne s'abaissera jamais à revenir alors que je l'ai quitté comme ça. Et je ne retournerais pas vers lui. Ce serait une erreur, j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Putain ! Sasuke... J'ai besoin de te voir, de t'entendre, d'être dans la chaleur de tes bras. Ça m'est interdit. Sasuke...

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, c'est pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'ai pris mon violon, au passage. Je m'installe, pose l'instrument sur mon épaule, l'archet dans l'autre main. Et il glisse sur les cordes. Les notes s'enchaînent. La douce mélodie s'accélère, les notes se précipitent. Je joue de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. J'ai quitté ma chambre, je me suis perdu dans le ciel. Je suis dans un autre monde, où n'existe que cet instrument qui vibre contre moi. Musique. Doux mot chantant. Beauté pur de la clarté de ces notes. La musique me prend au corps et au cœur. Je n'ai besoin que d'elle. Je m'échappe dans un ailleurs qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Je me lance dans une improvisation, son visage est là derrière mes yeux fermés. Cette musique n'est dédié qu'à lui. La mélodie, grave et triste contient cette légère note d'espoir. Ce léger espoir que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir. L'homme sans l'espoir n'est rien. Je termine, tremblant. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce morceau. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'écrire. Il sera toujours en moi, tout comme lui.

Je pose mon violon et regarde l'heure, plus de deux heures sont passées depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer. Je prends une douche, et me couche.

Le lendemain la journée est semblable en tout point à celle de la veille. Je retourne au club de musique. A peine ai-je pris mon violon, que me mains jouent d'elles-même ce morceau "composé" hier. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Son visage, sa voix tournent dans ma tête. Je ne vois pas tout les autres me fixer. Les yeux fermés je me laisse happé une nouvelle fois par les notes. Le musique est ma seule bouffée d'air. Le morceau terminé, c'est le prof qui va venir me voir.

-Neji ! Quel est ce morceau ? Je ne le connais pas.

-Un morceau qui m'est venu hier.

-C'est toi qui l'a composé ?

-Je ne dirais pas vraiment composé... c'est juste une improvisation.

-Tu pourrais le retravailler ?

Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Travailler de façon technique. En même temps...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est déjà sublime, mais si tu le finissais, je n'ose même pas imaginer... Et que je te rappelle, tu es invité à participer au concours national de musique.

-Et on a le droit de jouer une composition ?

-Neji, si tu passes les qualifications, ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde, tu seras obligé de jouer une composition.

-Ah... très bien je verrais.

La discussion est close. Jouer ce morceau, devant tout un public ? Pour qu'il soit décortiqué, arraché à son essence même ? Je ne crois pas en avoir envie. Pour moi ces notes sont plus une extension de mes sentiments qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

En rentrant chez moi, je vais continuer sur les habitudes que j'ai commencé à prendre, c'est à dire aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, violon en main, qui va y rester, maintenant, d'ailleurs. De toute façon, mon père n'en a rien à faire, tant que je ne crée pas de scandales et continue à avoir de bonnes notes ça lui suffit. Et si en plus je ne lui impose pas ma présence, c'est parfait. Très bien, on est tout les deux content, comme ça. Mon violon en main, ce sont toujours les mêmes notes, la même mélodie qui me revient. Je décide donc de prendre mon cahier de partitions vierge. Pendant plus de quatre heures, je vais jouer et écrire. Raturer, recommencer, glisser l'archet sur les cordes, réécrire autre chose. La tête vidé je reprends mon violon, le regard fixé sur le cahier. Et je joue. Tout mon être dirigé dans une seule direction, dans un seul sentiment, dans un seul mot, dans un seul nom. Sasuke. Lorsque je termine, je sais que rien ne doit être ajouté, rien ne doit être changé. Les larmes aux yeux, la main tremblante, j'écris tout en haut de la première page. "Song of Hope"

Le lendemain, au club, le prof va être franchement enthousiaste par rapport à cette composition. Tu m'étonnes, il en voulait des sentiments dans ma musique, ben il en a.

Les journées, puis les semaines vont continuées à passer de cette façon, les cours et le violon. Plus rien d'autre. Trois semaines déjà. Mes résultats sont encore meilleurs. De partout. Mon père est satisfait. Je le hais. Je le hais comme je n'ai jamais haïe personne. Il faut que son fils soit malheureux, pour lui qu'il soit heureux. Tenten s'inquiète énormément pour moi. De peu loquace, je suis passé à silencieux. De peu de sorties, je suis passé à aucune. De fin, je suis devenu maigre. Beaucoup trop je le sais. La peau encore plus blanche, des cernes sous les yeux, preuve de mes nuits sans sommeil. Les Tears Of Fire sont partis en tournée dans tout le Japon. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre nouvelle de Sasuke, tout comme il n'en a pas eu de ma part. Même trois semaines après j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est réellement fini. Et pourtant... Sa présence dans ma vie a été telle une étoile filante. Brève et étincelante. Une étoile que je ne peux pas oublier. Sasuke, encore une fois les larmes roulent sur mes joue, signe des sentiments enfouis que j'éprouve pour toi, toi que je n'aurais jamais...

Ce soir, ma mère revient. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai envie de la voir, je crois... Mais elle ne pourra rien changer. Si elle avait été là, au moment de la crise, aurait-elle pris ma défense ? Je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et même maintenant si elle parvenait à faire changer d'avis mon père -ce qui n'arrivera jamais, hein- je me vois bien revenir vers Sasuke la bouche en cœur "C'est bon mes parents sont ok pour que je te voie au final !". Comment pourrait-il vouloir d'un mec qui attend gentiment que papa-maman soient d'accord pour faire le moindre geste. Je me hais autant que je hais mon père. Mais tout abandonner... ce n'est pas si facile.

En rentrant chez moi, Iruka me fait savoir que ma mère est au salon, je la rejoins et lui fait la bise, délicatement pour ne pas abimer son maquillage. Elle me regarde avec un léger sourire.

-Alors Neji, comment ça se passe ?

-Bien maman, et toi ton voyage était comment ?

-Comme tout les autres.

Ma mère s'occupe de gérer des œuvres de charité. Le passe-temps idéal pour la femme du président d'Hyuga Corporation. Elle reprend.

-Mais dis-moi comment se passe l'école ? Et la musique ? Comment va Tenten ?

-L'école se passe très bien, Tenten va bien et pour le violon, j'ai gagné un tournoi inter-lycées la dernière fois.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial, je suis fière de toi.

Je suis heureux de voir la fierté briller dans ses yeux. Ma mère aime la musique aussi, bien qu'elle n'en joue que peu, un peu de piano.

-Et Vendredi soir, j'ai les qualifications pour le tournoi national de musique lycéen.

-Oh, tu as retenu ?

-Ben oui.

-C'est bien. Je vais essayer de venir te voir jouer. Tu vas interpréter quel morceau ?

J'attends de voir si elle va venir, malgré tout, c'est très rare qu'elle vienne me voir. Elle est trop occupée, le plus souvent. Mais bon, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. L'espoir qui est l'abruti qui a inventé cette sombre connerie ? Ma vie n'est qu'espoirs déçus depuis toujours.

-L'Ave Maria. Ce n'est que pour les qualifications, et j'aime vraiment ce morceau.

-D'accord. Bien, je vais aller voir ton père un peu.

Mon visage se ferme. Elle ne le remarque pas.

-Très bien, je vais aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine, je pense.

-Hm, je te rejoindrais peut-être après.

Elle dit ça, mais je sais qu'elle n'en fera rien, elle est trop fatiguée quand elle rentre de voyage pour faire quoique ce soit. J'enfile un short de bain et me laisse glisser dans l'eau. Alors que je nage, ma tête se vide, se concentre sur les mouvements de mes bras et mes jambes, sur l'odeur de chlore et le bleu qui m'entoure. Je suis bien.

Je vais sortir au bout d'une heure et monter dans ma chambre, je prends mon téléphone pour appeler Tenten. C'est comme un rituel je l'appelle toujours après que ma mère soit revenue.

-Neji ?

-Ma mère est là.

-Ah ! Ça s'est bien passé par rapport à... tout le reste ?

-Elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Elle n'avait pas encore vu mon père avant que je lui parle et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais la mettre au courant. Elle a dit qu'elle essaierait de venir me voir jouer vendredi soir.

-Neji...

La façon dont Tenten a prononcé mon prénom est un peu désespéré. Elle n'y croit pas. Elle reprend avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Et elle a dit quoi par rapport à ton physique ?

-Mon physique ? Heu... je ne me suis pas transformé en punk que je sache.

-Pas ça, Neji ! Le fait que tu sois maigre au point que ça en devienne dangereux, livide encore plus que d'habitude, et tes cernes et tout.

-Ah...heu... elle n'a pas du remarqué, je pense.

-...

-Tenten, je l'ai vu cinq minutes, et tout habillé. Comment veux-tu qu'elle le voit, bordel ? Je ne suis pas un cadavre ambulant, non plus.

-Justement si.

-...

-Arrête de te voiler la face, Neji ! Tu me fais peur.

-Je te fais peur ? Eh, oh on est pas dans un film d'horreur, non plus. Je vais pas m'introduire dans ta chambre pour te dévorer.

-Arrête de te faire plus con que tu ne l'es. Et c'est pas peu dire, en ce moment.

-Sympa...

-Je m'inquiète... Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus. Ça va mal se finir, cette histoire.

-Mais putain ! Je vais bien !

-...

-Je. Vais. Bien.

-Si tu le dis...

Elle soupire. Tiens, ça va devenir un tic généralisé ça. Elle ne me croit pas. Pourtant, je me sens bien. Bon d'accord peut-être un peu fatigué. Mais je vais bien. Physiquement en tout cas. Je vais finir par raccrocher en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, avant que ça ne dégénère. Pas envie qu'on s'engueule. Iruka frappe à la porte de ma chambre, c'est l'heure du dîner. J'hésite à y aller, étant donné qu'il y aura mon père, mais je finis par ma descendre, pour ma mère.

Je m'installe à table -qui je le précise, doit pouvoir contenir une vingtaine de personnes. Ridicule dites-vous de manger à trois dessus ? Mais noooon- en face de ma mère, mon père en bout de table. La comédie commence, le clap et action !

Mes parents s'interrogent poliment sur leur voyage respectifs, me posent de temps en temps une question sur le lycée. Magnifique n'est-ce pas cette famille qui dîne tranquillement. N'avons nous pas l'air de tous nous aimer follement ? Alors, vous nous décernez l'oscar du meilleur film ? Pour qui est celui du meilleur acteur ? Qui réalise le mieux ses sourires factices ? J'ai envie de pleurer de rage. Et puis la comédie va être brisée, par mon père.

-Kaede, ton fils tourne mal.

-Pardon ?

-Lorsque je suis revenu de San Francisco, il fréquentait des musiciens. Un... groupe de rock. Et faisait même la une des média avec l'un d'entre eux. Il m'a menti sur ce qu'il faisait. Et je ne te parle pas du ton qu'il emploie pour s'adresser à moi.

Ma mère, le regarde choqué, lui, puis moi, le même air sur son visage.

-Neji... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Rien, juste que j'ai rencontré Sasuke et on s'entendait bien.

Sasuke. Rien que de prononcer ton prénom me fait mal. Si longtemps que ma bouche n'avait pas formé ces syllabes.

-Neji, tu comprends qu'avec notre situation... tu peux le rencontrer mais évitez de vous faire voir.

-Kaede ! Tu plaisantes ? Ton fils devient un voyou avec ces fréquentations.

Mais pourquoi l'entendre dire "ton fils" de cette façon me fait toujours aussi mal ? Je sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Mais quand même c'est mon père bordel. Je me retiens pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui crier.

-Laisse maman... De toute façon, j'ai coupé tout lien avec Sasuke, et on ne se connaissait pas très bien. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle me regarde l'air un peu satisfaite.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, le sujet est clos. Tu vois Hizashi, qu'il est raisonnable.

Mon père la regarde l'air étrangement dubitatif.

Le repas va se terminer dans la même ambiance. Sitôt terminé, je monte dans ma chambre et histoire de changer un peu je vais jouer du violon toute la soirée. Puis ma nuit va être peuplé de cauchemars. Sasuke est toujours présent, telle une ombre qui me glisse entre les doigts. Je le vois, je cours vers lui, mais jamais ne m'en approche. Je finis par me réveiller en hurlant "SASUKEEEEEEEEEE" Je me rends bien compte que si ma chambre n'était pas insonorisée, toute la maison y aurait eu le droit et je bénis le ciel qu'elle le soit. Tremblant en sueur, je vais finalement me rendormir, d'un sommeil tout aussi agité que le précédent.

Nous sommes vendredi soir, je suis dans les coulisses du théâtre où a lieu les qualifications pour notre région du tournoi de musique. Nous sommes nombreux. Seul six candidats seront retenus. Ce matin, ma mère m'a dit pouvoir venir et me l'a promis même. J'attends avec impatience de la voir arriver. Les minutes défilent et je ne la vois toujours pas. Je prends mon portable dans mon sac, pour voir si elle m'a appeler. Mais non pas d'appels en absence, ah par contre un message. Il est d'elle.

#_Désolée, Neji, je ne peux pas venir ce soir. Je suis trop fatiguée. Mais tu vas gagner, tu es le meilleur au piano. Bonne chance.# _

Je balancemon portable. Évidemment, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire qu'elle serait là ? "Tu es le meilleur au piano." Elle ne se rappelle même pas que je joue du violon. Elle ne se rappelle pas non plus que ce sont des qualifications, et pas un concours, pas de victoires, donc. M'a-t-elle seulement écouté ? Les mots de Sasuke me reviennent en tête "_Son prétendu amour t'enchaîne plus sûrement que ne l'a jamais fait ton père." _Aurait-il raison ? Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est normal qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle est très occupée. Et puis elle a le droit de se tromper. Errare humanum est. La rage au ventre, mêlée à un étrange goût de peur, je prends mon violon en main, alors que l'on m'appelle. J'hésite, deux portes s'ouvrent à moi. La sortie. La salle où le jury m'attends.

Je m'avance.

**A suivre !**

Bien, bien le prochain chapitre devrait être là d'ici la fin de la semaine. Reviews ? n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamair** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :** UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :** L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis :** Désolée si il y'a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis :** Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Note bis bis bis :** Désolée pour l'attente extrêmement longue pour ce chapitre. Je me prosterne à vos genoux et j'avoue être inexcusable. Je vous promets que vous n'aurez plus à attendre aussi longtemps. Je m'excuse encore une fois et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 7 :**

Je m'avance.

La sortie semble comme m'aspirer vers elle. Et alors que je m'apprête à sortir définitivement, j'entends le son d'un violon qu'on accorde et je regarde celui que j'ai dans la main, que j'avais presque oublié. Je m'arrête brusquement. Tout tourne dans ma tête. La possibilité d'être libre enfin, et loin de ce monde que je hais tellement et de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Je m'en fous de comment je ferais une fois à la rue, mais je regarde à nouveau mon violon. Cet instrument est la seule chose qui compte et peut-être la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire de ma vie. Partir maintenant serait laisser tomber cette passion.

Alors qu'on m'appelle pour la deuxième fois je prends ma décision et retourne sur mes pas en direction de la salle qui m'attend.

Ce qui va changer aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne jouerais pour personne, pas pour ma mère qui sait à peine qui je suis, pas pour espérer que mon père va enfin me reconnaître.

Non, aujourd'hui je jouerais pour moi.

En arrivant sur la scène, je vois le jury en face de moi et cette salle à moitié, non même pas, le quart rempli de parents, amis venus voir jouer leurs enfants, la fierté dans les yeux. Et en cherchant du regard je trouve Tenten, impatiente. Un bref sourire dans sa direction et je me mets en place, le violon sur l'épaule, archet en main, je ferme les yeux.

J'essaie de me vider la tête, des pensées parasites ne doivent pas gêner le mouvement de mes mains. Je veux toujours plus de fluidité, de légèreté.

Je m'arrête de bouger, le morceau est terminé, j'ai les mains qui tremblent encore légèrement de la tension qui se relâche. De faibles applaudissement retentissent dans la salle, applaudissement polis. Je retourne dans les vestiaires, range mes affaires, puis laissant tout dans un casier fermé à clef je rejoins Tenten. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ma performance. Et je n'ai pas envie de me stresser maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Malgré tout l'idée de fumer une clope me paraît toutefois bonne, presque vitale. Une fois dehors, je vois arriver ma meilleure amie. Un bref échange de regard me suffit pour lire de la pitié chez elle. Elle a pitié de moi, de ma relation avec mes parents. De ma mère qui ne se soucies pas de son fils. D'elle d'avoir eu raison encore une fois par rapport à ma mère.

Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle. Et encore maintenant je garde espoir sur une véritable affection entre elle et moi. Même avec Sasuke et Tenten qui ont essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux, même avec les preuves par millier que j'ai déjà eues, je veux encore y croire.

-Neji, bravo, tu as été génial ! Je suis sûre que tu seras sélectionné pour la finale.

Elle me dit ça dans un sourire factice. Elle sait qu'en ce moment même, ça ne m'importe pas, ça ne m'importe plus.

-Merci, on verra bien tout à l'heure.

Je suis aussi faux qu'elle en cet instant, parce qu'elle croit savoir ce qui ne va pas. Mais en réalité elle n'en sait rien.

Parce que la décision s'est imposée d'elle même à moi à la fin de l'Ave Maria que j'ai joué. Si je suis sélectionné ce soir, je reste chez mes parents normalement, je continue à jouer la comédie jusqu'à la fin de ce concours. Si, je ne suis pas pris, je m'en vais. Pour faire quoi ? Je n'en ai pas encore la moindre idée, mais je pars, c'est sûr et certain.

Nous ne disons rien de plus et rentrons dans la salle. Assis dans les gradins je regarde distraitement les derniers candidats passer. Un d'entre eux capte mon regard. Je le trouve beau dès le premier instant. Des cheveux mi longs châtains qui retombent en mèches ondulées et de grands yeux verts. Un sourire d'ange. Je me sens attiré par lui. Par un homme, je ne peux vraiment plus douter être gay je crois. Ce n'est pas juste Sasuke, ce sont les hommes que je trouve beaux. Les filles me paraissent fades. Il finit son morceau et sort. C'était le dernier.

Le jury se retire pour délibérer. L'attente devrait me paraître insupportable mais rien ne me semble important. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'écart de ce monde. Dans un état second. Ils reviennent et préviennent qu'ils vont annoncer les dix candidats sélectionnés.

Ils en annoncent quelques uns puis j'entends

-Hyuga...

Je m'apprête à me lever mais avant d'avoir terminé mon mouvement la fin de la phrase me cloue à mon siège.

-...Hinata.

Hein ? Une Hyuga ? Je regarde Tenten hébété. Je doute que ce soit un nom très courant, je regarde avec attention la fille monter sur la scène. Elle me ressemble un peu certes, mais presque pas au final. Et pourtant quand je vais la voir de face, aucun doute possible. Elle a les yeux des Hyuga, particularité de notre famille ces yeux gris/violet très clair. Nous avons forcément un lien de parenté, elle et moi.

Tenten me secoue, sous le choc, je n'ai pas attendu le jury appelé mon nom. Je me lève comme un automate. Et je vois cette fille, cette Hinata me regardait stupéfaite, elle apparemment a entendu mon nom et se pose les mêmes questions. Je la vois regarder dans le public d'un air stupéfait et interrogateur et je suis la direction de son regard. Je tombe sur un homme seul qui la regarde avec l'air de celui qui a croisé un fantôme. Et là, je manque de tomber à la renverse. Il ressemble trait pour trait à mon père. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils sont jumeaux.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je n'ai jamais été au courant ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme a bien pu faire pour être renié de cette façon, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités, pour que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui alors qu'il a l'air bien en vie, il a forcément été répudié.

Mais quand est-ce que j'aurais l'impression de faire partie de cette foutue famille ?

J'hésite pendant quelques secondes à aller voir cet homme directement, puis je préfère tester la confrontation avec mon père d'abord. J'aurais de toute façon d'autres moyens de le revoir après, ou sa fille, qui doit être ma cousine, maintenant que je sais qu'ils existent.

En rentrant chez moi, je n'hésite plus et fonce dans le bureau de mon père. Il me voit débouler comme un taré avec une expression effarée.

-Neji ? Mais... enfin que se passe-t-il ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir justement !

-Pardon ? Ne ma parle pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

-Très bien, navré cher père. Alors puis-je humblement vous demander comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de votre jumeau et de sa fille ? Mon oncle et ma cousine...?

Là j'ai clairement touché juste. Il devient livide et se raidit dans l'instant. Il ne me répond rien et me regarde fixement.

-...

-Père ?

-Comment l'as tu su ?

J'ai toujours trouvé mon père froid et bien je n'avais jamais rien vu en réalité. Sa voix est aussi coupante que du diamant. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un bon souvenir.

-Tout simplement, aux qualifications du tournoi de musique, quelle surprise pour moi quand ils ont appelés Hyuga Hinata.

-Mais ce n'est pas forcément de notre famille !

-Ha oui, alors qu'elle a les yeux Hyuga et alors que son père te ressemble trait pour trait.

-...

-Alors ?

-Cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Monte dans ta chambre.

-Non ! Père ! Je veux savoir. J'en ai marre, je n'ai déjà pas l'impression que l'on est une famille mais là... J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Ah ? Et qui t'as donné ce droit ? Je ne me répèterais pas une troisième fois. Monte dans ta chambre.

Je le regarde pendant un moment, sans baisser les yeux, la rage monte en moi. J'ai presque envie de lui sauter dessus pour le forcer à m'expliquer.

Je finis par tourner sur moi même et sortir de son bureau à grand pas en claquant violemment la porte.

Je vais devenir fou.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jette dans mon lit. Je pense à aller voir ma mère pour lui demander ce qui se passe mais je sais évidemment qu'elle ne me répondra pas. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de la voir alors qu'elle m'a encore abandonné. Une fois de plus...

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de virer dépressif. Mais je n'en peux plus, alors que la page était tournée avec Sasuke, j'apprends cette nouvelle famille et j'ai bien l'impression que l'histoire ne doit pas être belle à entendre. Et je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé dans un maison, comme un lion en cage. Faire les cent pas, un footing dans le parc ou des longueurs dans la piscine ne me suffit plus, ne m'a jamais suffit. J'ai besoin de sortir, de me défouler en boîte. Je décide donc d'aller voir mon père pour lui demander de me laisser sortir avec Tenten ce soir. Il n'est pas tard, seulement vingt-trois heures. Il n'aura pas trop le choix, après avoir refusé de m'en dire plus.

En arrivant dans son bureau, je rentre sans frapper encore une fois. Il me regarde agaçé et parle avant même que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ça ne sert à rien de revenir, je ne te dirais rien. Mets toi ça dans la tête.

-Je l'ai très bien compris, merci. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais sortir avec Tenten ce soir ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es consigné à l'intérieur de cette maison !

-Père... Je n'en peux plus.

-Très bien mais seulement pour ce soir et à la condition que tu n'essaies pas d'en savoir plus sur... sur ce sujet.

Je sais très bien de quoi il parle. J'esquisse un léger sourire sarcastique qui ne dure pas longtemps quand j'entends la fin de sa phrase.

-Et pour que tu ne contournes pas mes ordres, tu seras suivi en permanence par un garde. A partir de ce soir.

Quoi ? Bordel ! Et moi qui voulait être tranquille ce soir, si je me retrouve dans les bras d'un mec mon père le saura. Je réponds malgré tout.

-Très bien. Et je te promets ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.

Satisfait par ma soumission apparente, mon père se désintéresse de moi. Mais je respecterais mes promesses autant que lui, c'est à dire aucunement.

En montant dans ma chambre j'appelle Tenten pour lui demander de venir au Metropolitain avec moi. Elle accepte dans la seconde, heureuse que je puisse enfin sortir et je lui explique mon problème.

-Un garde ? En permanence avec toi ? Rhaaa, ton père à vraiment décider de te pourrir la vire et il s'y prend bien. Trop bien à mon goût !

-Tenten, tu crois qu'il a deviné que j'étais gay ?

-Non, il n'a même jamais pensé à cette possibilité je pense. Il doit seulement vouloir vérifier que tu ne vas pas essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ton oncle.

-Ouais... Et justement ça m'emmerde doublement. J'en ai marre là. Vraiment.

-Je comprends... Bon en tout cas pour ce soir on va essayer de s'amuser quand même depuis le temps que tu n'as pas pu sortir.

-Ouais. A toute' !

Et on raccroche. Je regarde mon armoire, je n'ai presque pas l'envie de bien m'habiller, si je ne peux faire que déco' dans un coin de la salle à cause de mon garde chiourme. Je finis par faire simple avec un slim noir et une chemise blanche. Simple, classique, mais sexy quand c'est bien porté.

Puis Tenten me rejoint et notre chauffeur de la soirée sera mon garde. J'aurais tout vu, un garde pour me protéger okay, un baby sitter à douze ans à la limite, mais alors à dix huit ans j'en pleurerais presque.

Arrivés là bas, on fait notre entrée et descendons directement à la partie boîte au sous sol, mon cher garde juste derrière nous. Il se pose dans un coin de la salle et ne me quitte plus du regard. Bon, très bien je n'ai plus qu'à me faufiler dans la foule qui danse sur la piste. Mais avant ça je vais prendre un premier verre avec Tenten. Un verre chacun dans la main, nous buvons tranquillement en regardant ceux qui dansent. Nous n'essayons même pas de parler. Ce serait impossible avec le volume de la musique sans hurler et nous préférons garder nos cordes vocales en bon état et profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus. Après avoir fini un deuxième verre je me sens plus dans l'ambiance et me dirige vers la foule mouvante, Tenten derrière moi.

Ah ! Enfin un peu de chance, j'aperçois non loin de moi le mec que j'ai vu tout à l'heure aux sélections et qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil. Un sourire carnassier, je me dirige agilement dans sa direction en dansant avec mon amie. Puis lorsque je ne suis plus loin de lui, je danse seulement contre Tenten. Je jette des regards discrets dans sa direction et remarque qu'il danse avec deux trois amis, mais personne en particulier, comment je vais pourvoir savoir si il est gay ou pas, dans cette situation ?

J'essaie de me fier à sa façon de danser pour finalement me dire que c'est vraiment compliqué d'être gay.

Tenten m'abandonne d'un seul coup pour retourner vers le bar, et avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive je suis à côté du mec. Nous sommes presque collés étant donné le monde sur la piste. Son corps bouge à la perfection, gracieusement et sensuellement. Il est vraiment beau. Je le vois me jeter des regards en coin. Et lorsque ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je jette un regard en arrière pour essayer de voir si mon garde peut nous voir, et je pense que non, m'étant retrouvé de l'autre côté de la piste. Enfin en tout cas j'espère. J'aime danser avec ce mec. Collé contre lui, je sens l'une de ses mains glissée sur mes fesses. Et loin de protester j'aime ça. Alors que je lève la tête vers lui, faut croire que je suis assez petit au final, il se penche doucement pour m'embrasser. Il m'avait l'air timide, je me suis trompé. Sa langue qui passe sur mes lèvres, demandent la permission d'entrer. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour l'accueillir et avant que je comprenne nous somme en train de nous embrasser passionnément collés l'un à l'autre, nos hanches bougeant ensemble au rythme de la musique qui passe. Je commence à avoir chaud, le souffle court, nous nous séparons, pour que je sente sa langue glisser le long de mon cou. Je me cambre contre lui. Les sensations me surprennent par leur force. La tête penchée en arrière je le laisse embrasser ma gorge. Il me serre avec plus de force contre lui et je sens une bosse identique à la mienne, chez lui. Si je ne m'arrête pas je risque de me faire dépuceler dans les toilettes d'une boîte avec un inconnu. C'est maintenant ou jamais que je dois reculer. C'est dur, alors qu'il me fait sentir aussi bien.

Malgré tout je fais un pas en arrière et le regarde, essoufflé. Il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je me suis dégagé de son étreinte. Je lui souffle un désolé à l'oreille. Et en voyant la rougeur qui m'ait monté aux joues, de gêne, il semble comprendre. Il me sourit et me propose d'aller fumer une clope ensemble. J'accepte.

En traversant la salle, je vois Tenten me regarder avec un grand sourire. Et aussi, mon garde qui fait très bien son boulot, nous suivre de loin. Assis dehors sur un banc nous allumons notre clope dans le plus grand silence. Il me regarde alors et me dit.

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude ? Au fait je m'appelle Yuki.

-Hum... disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les mecs... Moi c'est Neji.

-Oh ? Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu as fait ton coming out ?

-Herm... C'est surtout que je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

-Ha... Et du coup tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Le rouge me monte de nouveau aux joues.

-Heu, ben avec un mec non.

-D'accord.

Il me sourit, comme pour me rassurer. Puis il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger qu'il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon premier réflexe est de répondre à son baiser avec ferveur. Le deuxième qui aurait dû venir avant, est de réfléchir. Réfléchir au fait qu'il y ait mon garde à trois mètres et qu'il n'a sûrement rien manqué de l'échange de salive que je viens d'avoir avec un mec.

En entendant une exclamation choquée et des pas derrière moi, je me retourne. Ce fameux garde à les yeux grands ouverts, stupeur et effroi. Et moi je me dis que j'ai encore réussi à me foutre dans une belle merde.

**A suivre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamair **: Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre : **UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note : **L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis : **Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis : **Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Note bis bis bis : **Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Alors bonne nouvelle, j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps, et pendant ce chapitre ça s'est débloqué d'un coup et j'ai finalement trouvé le sens que je vais donner à cette fic. Donc vous n'attendrez plus aussi longtemps pour avoir les chapitres suivants ! (Surtout qu'on me booste à coup de pieds aux fesses pour poster rapidement xD) Bonne lecture ! (:

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 8 :**

En entendant une exclamation choquée et des pas derrière moi, je me retourne. Ce fameux garde à les yeux grands ouverts, stupeur et effroi. Et moi je me dis que j'ai encore réussi à me foutre dans une belle merde.

Yuki a les yeux qui font des allers retours entre nous deux, le garde, Kakashi je crois, et moi qui nous fixons.

Je vois bien leur incompréhension aux deux. Yuki qui se demande qui est ce mec qui a l'air d'avoir des droits sur ma vie et qui est quelque peu intimidant, je l'avoue. Kakashi qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça je pense. Et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire. Plus quoi dire.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que tout ça m'a fait dessaouler en un temps record. Et alors que je reprends mes esprits, et que je regarde Yuki, l'image se Sasuke s'impose dans mon esprit, j'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir tromper. Et pourtant ça fait des semaines qu'on est plus ensemble. Si on l'a vraiment été... Je ne sais plus à faire, et la scène est comme figée. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces personnages de manga qui met trois heures pour réfléchir. Mais que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

C'est finalement ma baby sitter qui va prendre la parole en premier.

-Neji-sama ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Là soit je mens effrontément et ça ne sera pas franchement crédible. Soit je décide de jouer le jeu.

-Ça me paraît évident non ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en refusant de perdre cette bataille.

-Mais... un homme !

-Oui, un homme, bravo.

-Neji-sama, je crois que nous devons y aller là.

-Bien sûr, je comprends, vous devez respecter les ordres de mon père à la lettre, mais allez y aplatissez vous devant lui, roulez vous à ses pieds. Comme tout les autres...

-Je fais le travail que l'on m'a confié, c'est tout. Je vais à la voiture, je vous laisse deux minutes pour régler... ce problème. Si vous n'arrivez pas, je viens vous chercher, quitte à utiliser la force.

Il a gardé un ton lisse, doucereux pendant tout le long, évidemment, bien qu'il soit là pour surveiller, il ne peut pas me manquer de respect. Je soupire et le congédie d'un petit geste de la main.

Puis je pose les yeux sur Yuki, il a l'air gêné, et surtout de ne rien comprendre. Il doit se demander comment il a pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille, juste en embrassant un mec, qui plus est tout à fait consentant.

-Yuki, je suis désolé. Tu doit te poser quelques questions... Mais c'est assez compliqué.

-Explique quand même, je pense arriver à comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas que tu peux pas comprendre, mais que je n'ai pas le temps. Tout simplement.

Je regarde ma montre, je dois être à la voiture dans une poignée de secondes. Et sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre Yuki pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser chaste et me glisse un papier dans la poche de ma veste. Je le regarde une dernière fois et retourne sur le parking.

J'appelle Tenten qui arrive rapidement et semble comprendre tout de suite qu'il y a un problème.

Un gros problème.

Je lui propose de rester dormir chez moi, ce qu'elle accepte aussitôt. Puis une fois arrivè vers chez moi, Kakashi, s'arrête et se retourne.

-Neji-sama, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça avant d'arriver chez vous.

-Ah et pourquoi ?

-Parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne vous dénoncerais pas.

-Hein ? Et quelle est la contre partie ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

Je laisse échapper un léger rire sarcastique.

-Très drôle, hilarant vraiment. Et si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot ?

Tenten me lance un regard d'avertissement, elle ne veut pas que j'aille trop loin. Surtout quand Kakashi a un certain pouvoir sur moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai passé dix-huit ans à me taire. Et là, je n'y arrive plus.

Kakashi n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il garde un visage lisse et implacable que je trouve un peu inquiétant.

-Non, il n'y a rien. Je peux seulement comprendre. Et après tout votre père m'a demandé de surveiller que vous n'essayez pas de prendre contact avec... les autres. Ni avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Pas de lui dire avec qui d'autre vous passez du temps.

Hm, il a raison quelque part. Mais j'ai trop l'habitude des domestiques zélés de mon père pour avoir une véritable confiance. Et j'ai surtout trop l'habitude d'un monde où on a rien sans rien. Alors on verra bien.

Nous arrivons chez moi, et je monte directement dans ma chambre suivi de mon amie.

Nous nous asseyons sur mon lit et je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé. Je vois diverses émotions sur son visages, la joie d'abord, puis la stupeur, et la peur. Ce que j'ai ressenti au cours de cette soirée.

Puis je m'arrête pour finalement reprendre.

-Mais... je ne sais plus où j'en suis surtout. Je me rends compte qu'au final je dois être vraiment gay, il n'y a pas que Sasuke, puisque Yuki m'a attiré. Et en même temps, j'ai presque l'impression de lui être infidèle en ayant embrassé Yuki...

-C'est que Sasuke reste important pour toi, je pense que quand tu as rompu avec lui, tu n'as jamais pensé ça comme quelque chose de définitif, non ?

-C'est vrai... Pour moi, j'ai toujours été persuadé que l'on se retrouverait, que ce n'était finalement qu'une pause le temps que mon père se calme et oublie. Et pourtant j'ai réellement rompu avec lui. Alors il doit être passé à autre chose, lui...

Je sens mes yeux qui commencent à me piquer. Les larmes montent, irrépressibles, et se mettent finalement à couler sur mes joues. Tenten me regarde, triste pour moi, elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Neji.. Tu n'en sais rien après tout.

-Moui, tu sais, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que je le quitte surtout pour ça, je l'ai vraiment déçu, on s'est quitté sur une note vraiment amère.

-Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne lui plais plus quand même. Regarde toi, il t'as déçu aussi, et pourtant tu penses toujours à lui. La question c'est dans votre rupture, y a-t-il eu un véritable point final ?

-Et bien, en y repensant, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, Tenten. On aurait plus eu l'impression d'une dispute simple, pas d'une véritable rupture, et le fait que je lui ai raccroché au nez, sans attendre de réponses de sa part, laisse un goût de pas fini. De plus, les jours d'après je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir un signe de lui ne serait-ce que pour continuer cette conversation et je suppose que lui aussi. Non en fait je n'ai jamais réellement pensé que fini. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va tout reprendre, dès qu'on aura laissé notre fierté de côté. Et pourtant...

Ma voix se bloque, la boule dans la gorge m'empêche de parler. J'ai dans la main le numéro de Yuki, et j'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver quelque temps en arrière avec celui de Sasuke. Faut croire que mes poches sont attirantes.

Je reste dans les bras de Tenten, évacuant le stress des derniers mois, et vais finir par m'endormir comme ça.

Le matin, en me réveillant j'ai un mal de tête d'anthologie. Y a pas à dire, la fatigue, l'alcool plus la grosse crise de larmes, c'est pas un bon mélange du tout. Je vous le confirme maintenant. Et vous le déconseille. Alors que j'essaie de me lever, la barre dans ma tête prend de l'ampleur et je grogne. Et je sens dans ma main un papier. En regardant, tout ce qui s'est passé la veille me revient brusquement. Ce papier c'est le numéro de Yuki. J'ai serré le poing autour comme si ma vie en dépendait. Inconsciemment, ce n'est certainement pas à Yuki que je pensais...

Tenten dors encore, et pour ne pas la réveiller, j'attrape mes affaires pour aller prendre ma douche, silencieusement.

Une fois ma douche, prise, je descends et demande des cachets contre le mal de tête. Tout ça terminé, et alors que je prends mon petit déjeuner, je sens la migraine refluer un peu. Mais je sais que penser à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ne pourra qu'empirer les choses, je vais donc chercher un maillot de bain et me glisse dans l'eau. J'enchaîne les longueurs, ne pensant à plus rien d'autre.

-Bonjour Neji.

Je sursaute en entendant ma mère derrière moi et boit un coup la tasse, pour la forme. Lorsque j'ai réussi à reprendre une respiration à peu près correcte et qui ne donne plus l'impression que je vais mourir dans les cinq prochaines secondes je lui réponds d'un ton froid.

-Bonjour, mère.

Je vois l'étonnement passé dans son regard, après tout c'est la première fois que je suis aussi froid avec elle, habituellement ce ton est réservé à mon père. Mais là, trop c'est trop.

-Neji, crois bien que je suis désolée de ne pas être venue à ta représentation. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas, une réunion de dernière minute...

Une réunion de dernière minute ? Et elle pense que je vais avalé ça, alors que la dernière fois elle m'a dit qu'elle était trop fatiguée. Il faudrait au moins qu'elle se décide avec elle-même. Je suis amer, la déception est d'autant plus grande que j'ai toujours cru en elle. Cru que je comptais pour elle. Plus que pour mon père en tout cas. Les mots de Sasuke me reviennent toujours et encore _«__Et son prétendu amour t'enchaîne plus sûrement que ne l'a jamais fait ton père.»_ Aurait-il eu vraiment raison, finalement ? Et d'un coup tout me paraît futile. Cette famille qui ne m'a jamais aimé, qui m'a toujours tout caché. Ce confort, financier, matériel. Mon avenir, vide de sens. Et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout lâcher quand Sasuke me l'a demandé. Pour une fois, faire un choix et assumer. Pas seulement me plaindre et attendre.

Alors je vais un premier choix. Je sors de l'eau en ignorant royalement ma génitrice. Je monte dans ma chambre et récupère mon portable et ce bout de papier. Installé sur mon balcon, je compose ces quelques chiffres, tremblant comme cette fois là avec lui. Tout me le rappelle, ma relation avec Yuki sera-t-elle une copie conforme de celle avec le jeune chanteur ? Si relation, il y a...

Avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert, je vérifie l'heure que je n'avais même pas regardé depuis que je me suis levé. Il est 11h43 précisément. C'est bon. Les tonalités résonnent.

-Allo ? Qui est-ce ?

-Yuki, c'est Neji... Le mec d'hier soir.

-Neji ? Oh, je ne pensais pas réellement avoir des nouvelles de toi.

-Et bien, je dois t'avouer que jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais non plus. Et puis j'ai décidé de m'assumer un peu. Et d'être moins lâche...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air lâche...

-Hm tu me rediras ça quand tu seras au courant...

-Dis moi, alors je n'attends que ça.

-Hm pas maintenant, on se voit dans la semaine ? Je devrais pouvoir me débarrasser de ma baby sitter.

-Ta baby sitter ? Mais t'as quel âge ?

-Je disais ça ironiquement, enfin plus ou moins.

-Le mec qui nous a interrompu hier soir...?

-Oui c'est lui, je t'expliquerais.

-D'accord. Mais dis moi tu aimes bien faire mourir d'impatience tes nouvelles victimes avec tout ces mystères, non ?

Je ris légèrement puis le quitte sur un au revoir. Au revoir plein de promesses.

Sasuke, tu me manques, et quelque part tu es le seul. Mais j'ai besoin de relations humaines et j'ai besoin d'assumer le fait d'être gay. De me sentir moi même, de sortir du moule crée par mes parents. Et seulement après nous pourrons avoir une véritable relation tout les deux, sans se détruire mutuellement. L'avais-tu compris ? Est-ce pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu pour moi ? Je ne sais pas... Mais je sais que peu importe le temps que j'aurais mis pour le comprendre, c'est maintenant fait. Je vais me créer moi même.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et constate que Tenten vient de se lever, j'entends l'eau de la douche coulée. Je m'assois à mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur. Je vais faire ce que je m'interdis depuis que l'on a rompu Sasuke. Je vais lire les nouvelles sur votre groupe, sur toi. Je n'ai plus peur de ce que je vais lire.

La masse d'informations qui apparaissent me découragerait presque. Mais je commence à cliquer sur un lien _«La tournée des Tears Of Fire : Sasuke Uchiwa n'a jamais mieux chanter». _Je parcours la page en diagonale. Puis _«Sasuke Uchiwa, le nombre de conquêtes augmentent». _Il es dit dans cet article que le jeune brun semble de plus en plus réfractaire aux relations stables dans la durée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Complètement pris dans mes recherches, je n'entends pas Tenten arriver et sursaute comme un voleur pris la main dans le sac quand elle me parle.

-Neji ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, de t'abandonner dans le passé ? De te fixer sur Sasuke ?

-Tenten... Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai rappelé Yuki, on va se voir dans la semaine, et je voulais juste voir ce que Sasuke devenait, chose que je m'interdisais avant.

-Tu l'as rappelé c'est vrai ?

Elle semble vraiment étonnée, et quelque part j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle ne me croit pas. Blessé, je lui mont le journal d'appels dans mon portable. Elle rougit un peu, et baisse les yeux. Ah elle ne me croyait vraiment pas. Merci de la confiance...

-Tenten, je sais que j'ai déconné ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai décidé de changer tout ça, fais moi confiance.

-Oui...

Elle ne semble pas convaincue. Et bien tant pis, elle verra bien. Je ne risque pas de m'abaisser à supplier pour avoir la confiance de ma meilleure amie, ou même de la convaincre. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et quelque part ça me donne encore plus envie d'y arriver pour lui prouver que je pouvais le faire.

Nous descendons prendre le repas du midi. Avec mes parents en plus, chouette ! Un beau petit repas en famille.

Tout le long du repas, mes parents se montrent charmants avec Tenten comme d'habitude, et de légers sous entendus que je n'avais jamais remarqué me donnent l'impression qu'ils essaient de nous mettre ensemble. Du genre ensemble, en couple. Je reste complètement con sur ma chaise. Je me retiens de les fixer bouche-bée. Avec Tenten ? Ils ne sont pas sérieux là ?

Et puis encore plus dégouté d'eux, je comprends vite en réfléchissant, que ce n'est évidemment pas pour la fille en elle même, mais pour l'alliance que cela représente. Le fait qu'elle ait, du coup, l'éducation qui va de pair. Et puis qu'elle soit jolie en plus est bien arrangeant pour ce qui est de tout les évènements. Ils me donnent envie de vomir. Et en pensant ça, je suis soudain pris de nausées et cours aux toilettes les plus proches.

Une fois mes haut le cœur passés, je me rince la bouche, me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage. Je ressors, et vois Tenten l'air inquiet devant moi.

-Neji, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, c'est juste la tension et avec la gueule de bois que j'ai ça ne pouvait pas louper.

-Ouais...

Elle ne me croit pas, mais je ne vais pas lui dire que la seule idée de me marier avec elle me donne la nausée. Pas très sympathique, en fait. Enfin pas directement l'idée de l'épouser, plutôt les manigances de mes parents, en fait mes parents tout court. Mais pour elle ce serait du pareil au même je pense.

Nous retournons à table et la réaction de mes géniteurs est encore assez prévisible, ils se demandent si la nourriture est mal préparée ou périmée. Enfin un truc du genre, je leur assure que non. Leur vision me devient de plus en plus pénible mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Eux qui ne peuvent que soupçonner le repas quand leur fils se lève en courant pour aller vomir. Cette mascarade familiale enfin terminée, nous remontons dans ma chambre avec Tenten. J'ai une envie très forte de sortir, voir des gens. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude, peut-être justement parce que cela m'est impossible. Et parce que l'enferment forcé depuis plusieurs semaines me donne un esprit de plus en plus contradictoire.

Je sais que même mes journées au lycée vont être surveillées par Kakashi maintenant, et cela me déprime encore plus. Mais j'irais voir Yuki de toute façon, nous nous sommes décidés pour Lundi soir, je ferais sauter le club de musique.

Tenten va finalement repartir en fin d'après-midi. Je me décide pour mes devoirs, je veux garder un bon au niveau au lycée, je veux pouvoir faire ce que je veux après, soutien ou pas de mes parents. Après tout on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer et pour une fois je préfère être prévoyant.

Puis je vais prendre mon violon et jouer pendant près de deux heures. Quand vient le repas du soir, je prétexte être toujours mal pour éviter de me retrouver face à ceux que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à appeler «parents». Ce mot sonne faux chez moi, ne signifie que mensonges.

Le Lundi matin, je me prépare avec une certaine impatience en vue du soir. La question que je me pose est de savoir si je dois en parler à Kakashi ou pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Si il me laissera y aller ou non. Dans le cas où il refuserait, il me surveillerait du coup de beaucoup plus près et j'aurais du mal à filer à l'anglaise. Embêtant. Mais si oui, cela m'éviterait beaucoup de problèmes pour avoir disparu. Sauf si j'arrive à disparaître discrètement.

Las de ces prises de tête, je monte dans la voiture sans avoir résolu mon dilemme. Après un rapide bonjour à ce cher Kakashi nous ne disons plus un mot jusqu'à être arrivé au lycée et je me décide pour ne rien lui dire. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance, en fait je n'arrive à accorder ma confiance à personne, ou presque. Et il en faut du temps.

La journée de cours m'ennuie mortellement. J'ai tellement l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Mas journées sont rythmées de la même façon qu'avec Sasuke. Et j'ai l'impression de le trahir encore plus du coup.

Enfin retentit la sonnerie libératrice. Je pars rapidement derrière l'école et sors par là. Après une centaine de mètres, je retrouve un arrêt de bus. Cinq minutes à attendre, cinq minutes où mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Rythme de la peur. Enfin, je le vois arriver puis s'arrêter, je monte en vitesse dedans, et me sens un peu plus en sécurité.

Une fois arrivé au café où nous nous sommes donnés rendez vous, je vois qu'il est déjà là, installé à une table discrète, comme je lui avais demandé. Nous sommes loin d'être dans les quartiers les plus bourgeois de la ville et cachés dans ce petit bar, il y a peu de chances qu'on nous surprenne. Je respire enfin plus tranquillement. Arrivé face à lui, je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Est-ce qu'il considère que nous sommes ensemble ? Ou plus ou moins ? Pas du tout ? Est-ce que je dois l'embrasser, lui faire la bise, lui serrer la main, ne rien faire ? Ces questions tournent à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

Et comme d'habitude, c'est le mec en face de moi qui me sauve la mise. Il se lève et m'embrasse rapidement. A peine un effleurement sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris et me dis que j'ai bon espoir d'avoir une relation avec lui, au moins. Ce n'est pas juste pour dire de sortir avec un mec, il me plait. Même si je sais que ce ne sera jamais comme ce que j'éprouve pour Sasuke.

Une fois tout les deux assis autour d'un verre, il me demande de tout lui expliquer. Sans dire qui est Sasuke. Je lui fait également comprendre que Sasuke reste important et que je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, mais en restant assez évasif. Il est assez étonné que je vienne d'une telle famille. Nous discutons de tout ça quelques minutes pour finalement en arriver au point le plus important à mes yeux, et aux siens aussi, je pense.

-Yuki, j'ai vraiment envie d'une relation avec toi, mais comme tu peux le voir ça va être souvent compliqué de se voir, rien que ce soir j'ai du venir en cachette.

-Hm... J'ai envie de te dire qu'on avisera. Et tu ne veux pas essayer de voir avec ce Kakashi, après tout si il ne t'as pas encore dénoncé à tes parents alors qu'il nous a clairement surpris, c'est que tu dois pouvoir lui faire un minimum confiance...

Je reste songeur à ces mots, après tout il a raison. Il me reste un doute, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais tant qu'à faire autant y aller. Après ça passe ou ça casse.

-Oui.. tu as raison. Je vais essayer de lui en parler ce soir même. Si il peut nous aider... c'est toujours ça de pris.

Je décide alors de l'appeler tout de suite.

-Allo, Neji-sama ?

Il n'as pas l'air inquiet, bon il n'avait pas du remarquer ma fuite, puisqu'il ne m'accompagne quand même pas dans mes salles de classe. Tant mieux.

-Kakashi, je suis dans un café, est-ce que vous pourriez me rejoindre ?

-QUOI ? Mais à quel moment êtes-vous parti ?

-Heu... je vous expliquerais tout quand vous arriverez, mais j'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance et ne pas avoir tort de le faire.

-Heu oui, donnez moi le nom du bar, j'arrive.

Je lui indique donc l'adresse et raccroche. J'ai le ventre noué dans l'attente de savoir si j'ai fais le bon choix ou pas. En attendant, Yuki trouve un bon moyen de me distraire, ses lèvres sur les miennes par exemple. Ah et aussi sa langue qui joue avec la mienne. Il embrasse bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer avec Sasuke qui est légèrement meilleur à ce jeu là. Et je me dis aussitôt que ce n'est pas bien. En entendant un raclement de gorge derrière moi, nous nous séparons brusquement.

-Neji-sama, c'est une plaisanterie ?

-Pas du tout Kakashi, je vous présente Yuki, mon nouveau copain.

Yuki et Kakashi se saluent brièvement, même si j'ai pu voir mon garde tiquer au mot «copain». Enfin c'est peut-être le «nouveau» qui le gêne le plus, puisqu'il sous entend qu'il y en a eu d'autres.

-Voilà Kakashi, en fait je voulais savoir si vous seriez disposer à me laisser voir Yuki aussi souvent que possible.

Il semble hésiter. Je sais que ce que je lui demande n'est pas facile, puisque il devarit trahir son employeur. Pas explicitement, mais il est certain que mon père voudrait qu'il lui dise une telle chose.

-Heu..je suppose que de temps en temps oui. Enfin on va discuter Neji, je veux savoir exactement ce qui se passe.

-Très bien.

-Alors on va y aller, vous vous verrez plus longtemps une autre fois.

Je peux difficilement refuser alors que lui vient de faire une grosse concession. De plus je regarde l'heure et voit que je devrais en effet ne pas tarder à rentrer si j'étais aller au club de musique. Je dépose donc un dernier bref baiser sur les lèvres de Yuki et lui dit le tenir au courant, puis je sors en compagnie de Kakashi.

Une fois arrivés dans la voiture, nous ne disons d'abord rien, puis je lui explique toute l'histoire. Il est vraiment choqué parce qu'il ne me pensait pas gay, même après Vendredi soir, il pensait que j'étais soit trop bourré, soit que c'était un délire, une expérience, enfin bref tout sauf du sérieux.

Il s'arrête finalement à quelques rues de chez moi, comme la dernière fois, se retourne et me donne une réponse.

-Très bien, je t'aiderais à voir Yuki, mais tu avais raison la dernière fois. Ce ne sera pas... gratuit.

**A suivre !**

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir, et toute critique constructive est la bienvenue, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! A bientôt ! n.n_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamair **: Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre : **UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note : **L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis : **Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis : **Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Note bis bis bis : **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue. Bonne lecture ! (:

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 9 :**

Il s'arrête finalement à quelques rues de chez moi, comme la dernière fois, se retourne et me donne une réponse.

-Très bien, je t'aiderais à voir Yuki, mais tu avais raison la dernière fois. Ce ne sera pas... gratuit.

Ha, je m'y attendais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, d'être choqué, enfin pas vraiment choqué, déçu plutôt. Je pensais avoir peut-être trouvé, enfin, quelqu'un qui n'aurait rien attendu en contrepartie. Et non. L'humain est-il si avide que ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

**-**Hum, je t'en parlerais plus tard.

-Dis moi tout de suite, que je sache au moins si c'est possible.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout à fait possible pour toi...

Quelque part ça me fait peur de m'engager dans l'inconnu. Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter.

-Je n'accepterais rien, sans savoir ce que tu veux, Kakashi.

-Mais c'est trop tard, Neji.

-Hein ?

-Avec ce que je sais là, tu es déjà dans l'obligation d'accepter.

Je le sens mal, ce coup là, très mal. Et avant que je ne puisse répliquer autre chose, il remet la voiture en route et nous arrivons devant chez moi rapidement. J'ai peur, là, vraiment peur, je ne sais pas quoi dans quoi je me suis engagé, je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver. Et Kakashi me semble tout d'un coup bien dangereux. Trop dangereux.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je descends de la voiture, sans même un signe de tête envers mon chauffeur/garde du corps/baby sitter. Trop pris dans mes pensées, je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus que penser. Je monte directement dans ma chambre, et je prends mon violon que j'ai quelque peu négliger ces derniers temps. Je rattrape ainsi, le temps perdu en étant pas allé au club de musique aujourd'hui. Et je ne dois pas oublier que j'ai la final du tournoi de musique inter lycée du Japon. Quand, je joue, comme chaque fois, je me sens mieux. Les notes qui semblent m'envelopper dans leur douce chaleur parviennent à me faire sourire. J'oublie le reste, me consacre à cette musique que j'ai composée pour lui, et qui me le rappelle chaque instant. Son image vivante, réelle s'efface petit à petit pour laisser place à celle trop plastique des photos que je peux voir de loin. Celle sans odeur ni consistance. Je ne peux pas oublier sa voix que j'entends trop souvent, mais son odeur, le toucher de sa peau me paraissent trop loin, trop immatériels.

Au bout de quelque temps, je m'arrête, et me décide à me mettre à mes devoirs. En prenant mon portable je vois un message de Yuki _#Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? En tout cas j'ai été heureux de te voir. n.n#. _Ce message me fait sourire, et je m'empresse de lui répondre. _#Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir aussi. :) Par contre c'est un peu compliqué avec Kakashi, il nous protégera mais seulement en échange de quelque chose, et il ne veut pas me dire quoi pour l'instant. Alors on verra bien...#. _Je n'attends pas cinq minutes pour sentir mon portable vibré de nouveau. _#Okay, ça sent un peu mauvais tout ça... Enfin bon j'ai hâte que l'on se revoit, plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui ! 3# _J'avoue que je bug un peu sur le cœur à la fin du message. Ça me fait bizarre quand on sait qu'avec Sasuke il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre de chose. Et je me fustige mentalement de toujours et encore penser à lui, et surtout comparé les deux relations. Yuki ne mérite pas ça. Je vais finalement répondre d'un petit _#Moi aussi ! 3#. _Et pourtant je sais que ça sonne faux, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire d'autre.

Je vais ensuite poser mon portable pour me mettre à mes devoirs. Puis le moment que je hais va arriver, le repas. Et pourtant pendant ce repas, ma mère va me poser quelques questions sur ma journée, sur les cours, et ô miracle sur la préparation du tournoi. Je suis vraiment étonné qu'elle s'en rappelle pour le coup. Je vais lui répondre du bout des lèvres. Je lui en veux toujours, et si je réfléchis bien, je crois qu'en réalité, ce que je voudrais vraiment d'elle, c'est qu'elle m'aide à me libérer de l'emprise de mon père, et que c'est parce qu'elle ne fait rien que je lui en veux vraiment.

Le repas va se terminer dans ce silence entrecoupé de quelques mots. Puis, je monte dans ma chambre, fatigué de tout ça, et me couche rapidement, après avoir passé un peu de temps sur le l'ordinateur.

Le lendemain, je retrouve Tenten, et lui raconte ma soirée.

-Il veut te demander quelque chose ? Et tu as accepté sans savoir ? Mais c'est inconscient Neji !

-Je le sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? T'es pas censé être un mec intelligent, bordel ?

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix à tout hasard ?

-Hein ?

-Comme il me l'a si gentiment rappelé, je suis pieds et poings liés parce qu'il sait déjà.

-Mais quand même tu aurais pu trouver un moyen. Déjà a-t-il des preuves ?

-Non, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais je suis à peu près persuadé que mon père le croirait lui plutôt que moi. Et puis si ça se trouve il en a. Une photo c'est vite fait, tu sais.

-Oui, mais...

-Non, dans tout les cas il a les moyens de me nuire. Et au pire au stade où j'en suis, je verrais au moment où je saurais.

-Fais comme tu veux... Mais j'ai peur pour toi Neji, cette histoire risque de très mal tournée... Si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoie emmené presque de force en plus à ce concert, c'est là que tout à commencer.

-Oui, mais tu sais je commence à le comprendre, je suis gay, vraiment, et je l'aurais sûrement découvert à un moment ou un autre, et puis de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, et on avance pas avec des regrets.

-Tu as raison. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu as gagné en maturité avec toute cette histoire.

Et elle termine la conversation sur un petit sourire. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, là je sais que c'est vrai.

Nous nous rendons en cours, puis le soir au club de musique, je continue à travailler ce morceau de violon, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter à cette composition, mais il y a encore des passages où j'ai un peu du mal. Je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de facile. Cette mélodie est à l'image de notre relation avec Sasuke, un peu mélancolique, plus joyeuse par moment, difficile à aborder et à comprendre, et avec cette note d'espoir qui résonne. Depuis Dimanche j'ai envie d'envoyer un message à Sasuke, envie de lui dire, que je n'abandonne pas. J'hésite, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il me dise lui être passé à autre chose, peur qu'il n'en ait rien à faire. Je me monte sûrement la tête tout seul par rapport à lui. Il y a peu de chances qu'il voit les choses de la même façon. Je n'ai été qu'une passade pour lui, je pense. Mais bon... qu'ai-je à perdre ? Pas grand chose.

En rentrant chez moi, je monte, comme d'habitude, directement dans mon antre. Ma chambre, au final la seule pièce de la maison, qui me semble hors de cet univers factice. Je prends mon portable et le fixe, comme si il allait m'apporter les réponses que je cherche. C'est à ce moment qu'il vibre, me faisant sursauter, et je vois que c'est un message de Yuki. Une légère pointe de déception me vient en voyant que c'est lui. Et je me traite mentalement d'imbécile fini, comme si Sasuke allait m'envoyer un message là d'un coup, alors que ça fait des mois que nous n'avons plus aucun contact ! J'ouvre le message pour lire _#Coucou Neji. Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ? On se voit quand ? 3#. _Hm, je crois que j'aurais le droit à ces petits cœurs à chaque fois. En même temps je les trouve vide de signification, on se connaît à peine, comment pourrais-t-il avoir de véritables sentiments pour moi ?

_#J'ai passé une bonne journée dans l'ensemble, et toi ? Je demanderais demain à Kakashi comment on peut s'arranger. :)#_

Puis en attendant sa réponse je commence à écrire un nouveau message, qui a bien plus de valeur pour moi, et qu'il m'est du coup bien plus difficile d'écrire. J'ai les mains moites, qui tremblent légèrement, le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite que la normale. Mais comment peut-il me faire cet effet, à une distance pareille ? Distance réelle et affective...

_#Sasuke, c'est Neji. J'ai du mal à écrire ce message et j'en ai réellement envie. Tu sais, j'ai été complètement perdu après notre rupture. Je m'en suis voulu, j'ai réfléchi un milliard de fois, à comment j'aurais pu faire autrement. Je ne sais pas si j'ai choisi la bonne solution finalement, mais il faut faire avec maintenant. Et qui c'est si ça n'aurait pas été pire, si ça c'était passé différemment ? Et puis finalement, récemment, j'ai pris conscience que notre relation n'aurait jamais pu vraiment marché comme elle partie. Et je crois que tu l'as compris aussi bien que moi. Sûrement, mieux en fait. Je n'ai pas la maturité nécessaire, pas l'indépendance par rapport à ma famille. Pour que l'on puisse se retrouver, je dois me créer, sortir du moule fabriqué par mes parents, et grandir. Sasuke, au final, je crois que je voulais seulement te dire, que pour moi ce n'est pas fini. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses toi, mais je ne peux pas t'oublier malgré tout les efforts que je pourrais faire pour ça, et je ne le veux pas. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, égoïste encore une fois, mais je le dois. Attends moi...#_

J'appuie sur le bouton «Envoyer», en apnée pendant que ça charge. Puis il part finalement. Je respire un grand coup. Et je regarde le message que m'a envoyé Yuki pendant ce temps. Il me paraît futile, en comparaison. Je n'arrive pas expliquer, Yuki me plaît, et je vais m'attacher rapidement à lui, je le suis même déjà un peu. Mais ce que j'éprouve pour lui ne tient pas la comparaison par rapport à mon beau brun. Et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de comparer ces deux relations. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais oublier Sasuke, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je sais que je vous parais mélodramatique, que vous pensez que j'exagère. Mais non, je l'aurais pensé aussi il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais, c'est tellement fort. Et je pense que si j'ai réussi à survivre à notre séparation, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment j'ai toujours pensé sue c'était temporaire.

Enfin bref, le message de Yuki. _#J'ai passé une bonne journée aussi. ^^ J'ai hâte que l'on puisse se voir. Et au fait il faudrait que l'on joue ensemble un jour. :)#_. Ah oui, c'est vrai, le premier moment où je l'ai vu était aux qualifications du tournoi. Mais il m'avait vu aussi ? Hm, enfin bref, il jouait du violoncelle, et ça pourrait être sympa, dans me souvenirs, il était bon.

_#Oui, ce serait cool ! :) Au fait, tu avais été sélectionné, toi ?#_. La réponse arrive presque immédiatement. Il a une machine à la place des doigts pour écrire aussi vite ? _#Oui, j'ai été sélectionné, oh, ça veut dire que tu m'avais aussi vu aux qualif' ? :D#. _Je souris devant son message, je crois que l'adjectif qui lui correspond le mieux est «mignon». Il l'est vraiment. Et il m'inspire un sentiment de tendresse. J'entends qu'on m'appelle pour manger, je lui réponds donc rapidement. _#Évidemment que je t'avais repéré, comment pourrait on te rater ? :p Je vais manger, à tout à l'heure. 3#. _Bizarrement ce cœur ne me semble pas aussi faux que celui d'hier soir, peut-être parce que je me sens libéré avec le message que j'ai écrit à Sasuke... Qui ne m'a pas répondu d'ailleurs. Enfin je suis peut-être trop impatient. Et puis, si ça se trouve il a changé de numéro de portable ou je ne sais quoi, il ne le recevra peut-être jamais. Tant pis, ces mots sont partis et j'en avais besoin aussi pour avancer.

Je descends donc manger et le repas est le même qu'hier. Mon père ne peut s'empêcher de tout gâcher vers la fin, pourtant.

-Je suis satisfait, Neji, tu me sembles être reparti sur la bonne voix. Ce devait être une bonne idée de t'assigner Kakashi. Bien que je sois très déçu par le fait qu'il te faille une surveillance constante pour soutenir l'honneur de ta famille.

-Père, je n'en avais pas besoin. Il est normal que j'ai été intrigué par cette famille venue de nul part. Je suis désolé pour cette histoire.

-N'essaie pas de t'en débarrasser comme ça, Neji !

-Voyons Hizashi, Neji, ne voulait pas dire ça. Je suis sûre qu'il a compris ces erreurs, et comme il est intelligent, il s'en servira pour progresser. N'est-ce pas Neji ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon de parler de ma mère. Comme si, elle essayait surtout de me défendre. De toute façon, je ne vais pas empirer les choses.

-Oui. Je m'excuse, je le répète. J'essaierais de ne plus vous décevoir.

-Tu ne m'as pas déçue Neji, personnellement, il est normal de se tromper à ton âge, mais sois plus réfléchi. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, de n'importe quelle famille. Tes erreurs ont souvent de bien plus grosses conséquences que pour tout les autres adolescents.

Je n'aime pas sa façon de sous entendre que nous sommes bien au dessus. Plus importants qu'eux, mais bon, pour une fois que ma mère ose prendre ma défense, je me tais.

-Oui mère.

-Bien. Le sujet est clos. Mais tu gardes Kakashi avec toi, de toute façon Neji.

Mon père ne peut s'empêcher de conclure pour avoir le dernier mot. Je baisse les yeux et fixe mon assiette en ne disant pus rien jusqu'à la fin du repas, de peur de dire le mot de trop, qui ferait tout déraper.

Je remonte en vitesse dans ma chambre, une fois le dessert avalé. Et je me jette sur mon portable avec l'infime espoir d'avoir une réponse de Sasuke. Rien, évidemment. Par contre un message de Yuki qui me souhaitait un bon appétit. Je lui réponds, et nous allons nous textoter toute la soirée, en apprenant à se connaître. Il est vraiment gentil, drôle. Intelligent aussi. C'est sûrement le mec rêvé. Mais je crois que je pourrais éprouver des sentiments pour lui, de la tendresse, de l'affection, peut-être un amour léger. Mais rien de commun avec la passion qu'il y a entre Sasuke et moi. Et je sais qu'il a très bien compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour moi. Alors pourquoi veut-il de cette relation avec moi ? Espère-t-il que je vais tomber amoureux à force ? Ou alors ne veut-il qu'une relation peu importante, au final, lui aussi ? Je ne sais pas. Et pour l'instant je m'en fous, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Il ne le mérite pas.

Je me couche, et parvient difficilement à trouver le sommeil après plusieurs heures à tourner en rond dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est dur. Je me lève tel un zombie, qui n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des décennies, et après une douche, je commence à avoir l'impression de rejoindre le monde des vivants. Dans la voiture, en allant en cours, je finis par me décider, malgré la légère appréhension qui me noue l'estomac.

-Kakashi, quand est-ce que l'on pourrait s'arranger pour que je vois Yuki ?

-Hum, demain soir, je dirais à votre père que je vouas accompagne voir un coup en ville avec Tenten, Kiba et Lee.

-D'accord merci.

La conversation s'arrête là, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la continuer. C'est donc dans le silence que l'on termine le trajet. Arrivé au lycée, je fils directement devant ma salle de classe n'étant pas spécialement en avance. Après les salutations d'usage avec mes chers camarades, je vais m'assoir à ma place, rejoins par mon amie rapidement.

Je profite de la pause de midi, pour envoyer un message à Yuki lui disant que l'on pourra se voir le lendemain soir. Et il a l'air content, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Tant mieux. Nous nous envoyons donc quelques messages, que je reçois à chaque fois avec le sourire.

Le lendemain soir, nous allons passer une soirée tranquille dans mon appartement du centre ville. Beaucoup de discussion, quelques baisers, sans aller plus loin. Mais lorsque ses mains se font plus caressantes, dans mon dos, sur mes reins, et veulent descendre sur mes fesses, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question. Est-ce que je veux coucher avec lui ? Dans ma tête la première fois que je le ferais avec un homme, ce serait forcément avec Sasuke mais maintenant... Surtout que je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de la part du beau brun. Est-ce que lui ne m'a pas déjà complètement oublié ? Enfin bon, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment avec Yuki, et de toute façon, je ne suis certainement pas prêt aujourd'hui.

Quand Kakashi, vient me chercher, je suis vraiment satisfait, j'ai pu me détendre pleinement avec Yuki, il m'apporte un réel bien être.

Les jours vont passer comme ça, et je remarque que j'attends avec de plus en plus d'impatience les messages de Yuki. Il me fait toujours sourire, souvent rire. Ce week-end j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais inviter un ami à la maison. Lui, évidemment. Certes on devra «faire semblant» devant eux, jouer les parfaits amis ça nous permettra au moins de pouvoir jouer de la musique tout les deux, et de passer vraiment du temps ensemble. De plus, si mes parents l'apprécient, je pourrais sûrement le voir, sans me cacher, à chaque fois. Ce qui serait un stress de moins.

J'espère que ça va passer, il n'a pas vraiment la même situation que ma famille, même si il est loin d'être pauvre. Disons qu'il fait partie de la bourgeoisie, sans être de la haute non plus. Après, il joue d'un instrument de classique, a de bons résultats, et est très bien élevé, donc mes parents devraient l'accepter, au moins un minimum.

Je stresse de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'on approche du week-end. Et finalement le samedi après-midi, Kakashi va le chercher en ville. Quand je vois la voiture arriver, je me précipite devant la maison. Et je crois que ça va le coup, de me taper le genou dans un mur, juste pour voir la tête de Yuki devant ma «maison». Il a l'air vraiment...heu choqué ? Oui je crois que c'est le bon mot. Je le prends par la main, et le traîne à l'intérieur en lui disant, que lui ferais tout visiter plus tard si il le souhaite. Là, je crois qu'il a peur pour ses pieds. Trop de marche pour lui apparemment. Nous allons directement devant le salon de mon père. Je lui lâche bien évidemment la main, tenant à notre vie à tout les deux, avant de frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

J'ouvre, le cœur battant assez vite quand même.

-Bonjour père, je te présente Yuki Kashiro, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé qui dort à la maison ce soir. Yuki, mon père.

-Enchanté Hyuga-san.

-De même, Kashiro-san. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. A tout à l'heure.

Ma mère n'étant pas là, elle verra plus tard. Nous montons dans ma chambre, où il pose ses affaires. Nous savons tout les deux qu'il devra de toute façon dormir dans une chambre d'amis. Mais bon...

Nous nous asseyons sur mon lit et commençons à discuter de tout et de rien. Je le sens un peu gêné.

-Yuki, pourquoi es-tu mal à l'aise ? Je ne vais pas te manger, hein !

-Non, non. C'est juste que heu... tu m'en avais parlé et tout ça, mais là de me retrouver dans ton univers ça me fait vraiment prendre conscience que c'est réel. Et puis ton père... vos conversations sont toujours aussi froides ?

-Hum, je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça.

-D'accord, désolé.

Il baisse la tête, gêné de me blesser. Ou de dire quelque chose qui ne me plait pas. Je le trouve trop mignon. Et je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, très appétissantes d'ailleurs. Un baiser que j'approfondis rapidement, et auquel il répond avec envie. Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, les frôle, les touche, se retire, me laissant toujours plus sur ma fin. Je pousse un léger gémissement de protestation. Et je sens enfin sa langue venir frôler la mienne, puis le baiser devient moins joueur. Plus passionné et ses bras me serrent contre lui. Ses mains glissent dans mon dos, au creux de mes reins, pour me presser plus fort contre lui. Et je sens une brusque montée de désir dans mes veines. Tandis que mon sang descend, lui, irriguer une autre partie. Partie qui se durcit, et serré contre lui, je peux sentir la même réaction. Sentir son érection m'excite encore plus et mes mains se font plus entreprenantes, passant sous son t-shirt dans son dos musclé finement, que j'aime sentir. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et glisse dans mon cou, laissant une trainée brûlante sur son passage. Le cou, une partie que j'ai déjà remarqué très sensible chez moi. Les sensations sont affolantes et je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer, en laissant échapper un léger gémissement.

Sa respiration devient plus erratique, à lui aussi. Et je vois bien dans son regard le désir qu'il éprouve. Je me frotte lascivement contre lui, ne réfléchissant plus à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations que j'éprouve et à cette envie que je veux assouvir. Je sens que le frottement de nos deux érections ne font que les amplifier, et je ne pense même pas à m'arrêter. Il me retire mon t-shirt et laisse ainsi glisser ses lèvres sur mon torse, passent sur mes tétons, ne s'y attardent pas. Puis y reviennent et jouent doucement avec. Sa langue glisse dessus et ses dents les mordillent, me faisant gémir.

C'est à ce moment là, que la porte s'ouvre brusquement derrière nous. Je sursaute violemment en même temps que lui et nous nous jetons à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de ma chambre, la peur faisant battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle. Et c'est avec soulagement que je vois Kakashi nous fixer l'air un peu sarcastique.

-Kakshi ! Vous n'êtes pas censé me surveiller à l'intérieur même de ma maison, il me semble !

Je lui ai parlé de façon vraiment mauvaise. Il garde son petit sourire qui me donne de furieuses envies de meurtre.

-Neji-sama, vous n'êtes vraiment pas malin pour le coup. Je suis venu exprès pour voir et je vous sauve plus ou moins la mise. Imaginez que ce soit votre père qui soit arrivé dans cinq minutes ? Le problème aurait été autrement plus grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regarde, abasourdi, je n'y pensais absolument plus dans les bras de Yuki. Certes, il y a peu de chance que mon père arrive à l'improviste mais sait-on jamais. Lui, ou même un autre domestique qu'il aurait justement envoyé nous chercher, bien que ce soit peu probable également. Par contre, plus plausible, ma mère, en rentrant va probablement passé nous voir pour rencontrer mon «ami». Et là, il y avait plus «amicale» comme situation, quand même.

Mais bon, même si il a raison, ça me fait assez mal, dans tout les sens du terme -comment dire ? Ça fait mal de rester avec son érection- de devoir dire merci à Kakashi pour son interruption. Je le fais tout de même du bout des lèvres, il serait bête de perdre mon seul allié, pour l'instant, sur un coup de tête.

Il repart, son petit sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres et bon sang que j'ai envie de lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre moi à coup de poings ! Mauvaise idée, malgré tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est garde du corps de la famille Hyuga. Mieux vaut éviter de se battre avec lui. Quoique... il est engager pour me protéger et ce serait donc assez illogique qu'il me frappe. Bon, en mêle temps je l'aurais cherché.

Enfin bref, je sors de mes pensées, pour regarder Yuki, qui est d'une jolie teinte rouge foncée et garde les yeux fixés sur le sol. Comme si le parquet de ma chambre était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Je m'approche de lui en remettant mon t-shirt et le prend doucement dans mes bras.

-Yuki... ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je n'ai pas peur, mais je regrette de t'apporter des ennuis comme si je ne savais faire que ça...

-Mais non, c'est faux, tu me fais beaucoup plus de bien que de mal, et je ne parle pas au niveau physique.

-C'est vrai ?

Il me regarde avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Et c'est assez bizarre, parce que si c'est lui qui a été beaucoup plus entreprenant au début, et je sens qu'il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi dans le relationnel, surtout gay, et si c'est lui qui me soutient énormément, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est fragile, et j'ai toujours envie de le protéger. Comme quoi, je pense qu'une relation gay, contrairement aux à priori, n'est pas forcément un cliché du mec efféminé et fragile, et de l'autre fort et dominateur. Avec Yuki on se soutient mutuellement, et il n'y pas vraiment de «domination».

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, mon Yuki.

Le sourire qu'il affiche à ce moment là est vraiment magnifique, et je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis je m'écarte avant que l'on se retrouve dans la même position qu'il y a cinq minutes.

Nous descendons, après nous être calmé un peu, jouer de la musique. Chacun sur nos instruments nous sommes bien, et je partage beaucoup avec lui pendant ces deux heures où la seule chose qui comptera pour nous deux est ces notes que l'on s'offre mutuellement.

-Neji, tu veux bien me jouer la composition que tu as réalisé pour le tournoi, enfin si tu l'as déjà composée ?

-Heu... Yuki, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à la jouer devant quelqu'un...

_...«Et encore moins devant toi». _Je termine la phrase dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas le blesser avec ça.

-Mais, ce n'est pas grave si tu fais des erreurs. Et puis tu es tellement doué que même avec quelques erreurs je suppose que ce sera magnifique !

-Je...merci Yuki. Mais ce n'est pas dans ce sens que j'entendais ne pas être prêt. Elle a une signification très importante pour moi et il me faut encore un peu de temps. Seul mon prof' l'a entendue pour l'instant et c'était déjà difficile.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que chacun de mes mots sonnent faux ? Et je vois au regard de Yuki, qu'il pense la même chose. Mais il n'insiste pas. Il va me jouer lui, le début de sa composition, qu'il n'a pas encre terminée, et qui est déjà superbe, bien que je ne pense honnêtement pas que cela lui permette de gagner. Malgré tout c'est un joli morceau.

Nous allons ensuite manger avec mes parents, qui vont poser quelques questions avec Yuki. Ils sont légèrement condescendants, surtout mon père, et je n'aime pas ça. J'espère qu'il prendra ça pour de la froideur. C'est mieux à la limite. Quoique...

Nous remontons ensuite dans ma chambre, et nous allons finir par nous endormir ensemble dans mon lit. Je dors blotti dans ses bras et je suis merveilleusement bien.

Le week-end va se terminer sans aucun autre problème, mes parents m'autorisent à la revoir, et j'en suis heureux.

Puis les jours vont passés, nous nous voyons souvent avec Yuki, et je me rends compte que je commence à réellement tenir à lui. Alors je préfère me dire de vivre pour l'instant présent plutôt que de trop me prendre la tête.

Deux semaines après que j'ai envoyé le message à Sasuke, je regarde la télévision et en zappant je tombe soudainement sur une émission où ce sont les Tears Of Fire qui passent. Je reste dessus, la musique m'interpelle tout de suite, comme si il y avait quelque chose de spécial.

J'écoute les paroles, qui me touchent réellement. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que c'est pour moi qu'il les a écrite. Je sais c'est débile.

_«Regarde toi, Roi entouré mais solitaire. Regarde toi, Prince de ton monde amer. Seigneur d'un peuple qui se meurt. Empereur qui a oublié son cœur. Souverain d'une ville noyée de haine. La marée laisse place à cette Reine. Salvatrice traitresse ou futile espoir ? Dans un futur joué d'avance que vas-tu voir ? Destin ou jeu de hasard, les dés sont lancés. Passé, présent, futur, les jeux sont faits.»_

Alors que les dernières notes résonnent, je fixe le visage de Sasuke. Il ne semble pas différent de d'habitude, mais en même temps il y a quelque chose de changé. A travers un écran je ne saurais dire quoi. Et je hais cette distance qui nous sépare.

La présentatrice enchaine en disant que ce n'était apparemment pas la chanson prévue mais que c'était une magnifique surprise et tout le blabla habituel, puis elle annonce le groupe suivant et je me désintéresse de l'écran.

C'est à ce moment là, que j'entends mon portable vibrer à côté de moi et sourit en voyant le message de Yuki.

Et une deuxième vibration m'indique que j'ai un autre message. De Sasuke.

**oOo A suivre ! oOo**

_Et voilà ! Non, ne m'assassinez pas, sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! :D_

_Une ptite review ? *Yeux de bambi*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamair**: Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre : **UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note : **L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis : **Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis : **Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Note bis bis bis : **Désoléééééée, je m'aplatis devant vous encore une fois. Mais je viens de déménager, et je suis maintenant en pleine révision du bac, qui malheureusement approche à grand pas. Alors promis, je ne vous laisserais cette fois pas sur un suspens trop dur, au cas où je ne pourrais pas vous poster la suite rapidement. :s

Je tiens à faire un remerciement spécial à Nani-sama, qui me booste à mort depuis le début. (A coups de menaces, quand même T_T) mais qui m'aide beaucoup à avancer par ses coups de pieds au fesses, et également à faire avancer mon histoire par ses reviews géniales. Alors merci ! :D (Vous pouvez donc tous la remercier aussi xD). Merci également à Nico qui me booste aussi.

**Note bis bis bis bis :** Bon ce chapitre est plutôt court, je sais. =/ Mais je vous poste au moins ça pour que vous ne restiez pas sur le message de Sasuke. x) On en apprendra plus sur un point de l'histoire dans le chapitre prochain.

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 10 :**

C'est à ce moment là, que j'entends mon portable vibrer à côté de moi et sourit en voyant le message de Yuki.

Et une deuxième vibration m'indique que j'ai un autre message. De Sasuke.

Le choc me coupe la respiration, et accélère les battements de mon cœur en même temps. Je fixe mon portable sans vraiment le voir pendant de longues minutes. Je ne m'attendais vraiment plus à la moindre réponse de sa part. J'ai peur de voir sa réponse et en même temps une envie irrépressible de la lire. Ce message m'indiquera quelque part si ce n'est qu'un commencement ou la fin. Sasuke semble être le seul à avoir réellement le pouvoir de me faire grandir. Je finis par appuyer sur le bouton «Lire».

_«Neji... si je m'y attendais à celle là ! Recevoir un message de toi, après tout ce temps. Enfin tout ce temps peut paraître exagéré à l'aune des deux adolescents que nous sommes. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. J'ai effectivement compris ceci, mais tu me surestimes, je ne l'ai compris qu'après... Lorsque tu as rompu, je ne voyais que mon désir égoïste, sans penser à toi. Et quelque part j'ai toujours cet égoïsme, je suis comme cela. Je ne t'ai pas attendu Neji... Je ne sais pas combien il te faudra de temps pour murir assez, je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'attendre. Et en même temps, seul des coups d'un soir ont traversés ma vie, depuis ton passage éclair. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, je ne pensais plus avoir la moindre nouvelle de toi. Cette réponse doit te sembler bien creuse, mais pour l'instant, je ne sais quoi te dire d'autre. Écoute «Dynasty»...»_

Cette réponse me fait mal, plus que je ne le pensais, et en même temps elle n'est pas vraiment négative. Mais inconsciemment, je crois que je m'étais imaginé qu'il me répondrait d'un message style bisounours, où il dirait que je compte pour lui, plus que tout. Je suis définitivement débile. Je bloque quelques secondes sur la dernière phrase. Il ne me dirait jamais d'écouter une musique juste pour que je lui donne un avis technique ou quelque chose du genre. C'est pire qu'une évidence qu'il veut me dire quelque chose à travers elle. Je crois que Sasuke, n'arrive pas à dire ce qu'il ressent autrement qu'en musique. Comme je le comprends ! Et relisant le titre, e pourrait-il que...?

Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour ouvrir internet sur mon ordinateur, et me jeter sur les recherches pour la trouver. Dès les premières notes, je vois que oui, c'est bien celle à laquelle je pensais. Celle que j'ai entendu dans l'émission il y a dix minutes. L'aurait-il écrit vraiment pour moi ? Je cherche les paroles sur internet, pour pouvoir les lire et les relire, comprendre un message dedans. Quelle idée aussi d'écrire des textes aussi sibyllins ! Je soupire et commence le déchiffrage.

_«Regarde toi, Roi entouré mais solitaire. Regarde toi, Prince de ton monde amer. Seigneur d'un peuple qui se meurt. Empereur qui a oublié son cœur. Souverain d'une ville noyée de haine. La __marée laisse place à cette Reine. Salvatrice traitresse ou futile espoir ? Dans un futur joué d'avance que vas-tu voir ? Destin ou jeu de hasard, les dés sont lancés. Passé, présent, futur, les jeux sont faits.»_

Le début apparaît évident, la solitude, malgré les gens qui sont autour de lui. Sûrement que ses coups d'un soir ne le satisfont pas, le laisse vide de sens. Mais la suite... que veut-il dire exactement ? Cet espoir, cette _«Reine»_, serait-ce moi ? Il y a de fortes chances... Mais la peur, l'accompagne. Peur d'une trahison, peur d'une déception...

Sasuke... J'ai déjà cru comprendre que tu as souffert dans ta vie... Jusqu'à quel point ? Sa force apparente n'est-elle que factice ? Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te connaître, de savoir qui tu es réellement.

Sasuke... Ce simple petit message me donne l'impression de me rapprocher de toi, et que je n'ai pas rêvé ce laps de temps où j'étais avec toi...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre... Et que pourrais-je lui écrire ? Tout a été dit. En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'envie maintenant. Et lui m'a bien fait attendre plusieurs semaines, après tout...

Je pose mon portable, et me rappelle soudain que je n'ai pas répondu à Yuki, complètement pris par Sasuke. Alors, je suis vraiment comme ça, je l'oublie au moindre signe de vie du beau brun ? En même temps, il y a la surprise aussi...

Je lui réponds donc. Yuki... Tu es devenu chaque jour plus important pour moi, et maintenant je n'arriverais pas imaginer une vie sans toi. Et pourtant... Moi non plus, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, en fait. Était-ce une bonne idée, de contacter Sasuke ? N'aurais-je pas tout simplement dû continuer ma vie comme elle était partie ces derniers temps ? Mais est-ce que j'aurais pu m'en contenter ? Je n'en sais rien.

La soirée va se passer sans rien d'autre d'inhabituel. Le lendemain en me rendant en cours, je songe à ce soir que je vais passer avec Yuki, dans mon appartement. Et de fil en aiguille à Kakashi, je n'avais plus penser à ce chantage encore inconnu depuis des des semaines. Il ne m'a toujours rien demandé, et la peur qui apparaît en moi à cette évocation, me laisse une mauvaise impression. Mais il ne m'a toujours rien demandé... Est-ce bon signe ? Je ne pense pas.

-Neji ! Heu... je... tu..

Je coupe Tenten, qui m'a sauté dessus et maintenant ne semble plus trouvé ses mots.

-Yop Tenten, un problème ?

-Non, enfin...

Je la regarde étonné, elle qui est si franche.. Et qu'a t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

-Heu... tu me promets de ne pas me couper ?

Là, je ne comprends plus rien, et j'ai un peu peur.

-Heu... oui.

-Promis ?

-Oui, promis.

Je soupire, et me dit que je devrais vraiment poser un copyright là dessus tellement j'en use.

-Hum, tu m'avais dit que tu avais envoyé un message à Sasuke il y a quelques temps ?

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, et ça commence à m'agacer un peu.

-Oui, et ?

-Et bien hier soir ils sont passé dans une émission, et ils ont chantés une chanson qui n'étais absolument pas prévue, et en plus, dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler... Ni d'elle, ni même de la possible sortie d'une nouvelle chanson... Alors, je me disais que si ça se trouve... ben, c'est heu.. pour toi ?

Je vois bien qu'elle a prononcé ces derniers mots très vite et avec une peur manifeste. En même temps, elle sait que je n'aime pas m'emballer pour des trucs vagues.

Je la regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Et là, c'est elle qui semble stupéfaite.

-Figure toi qu'hier Sasuke m'a répondu, juste après l'émission, justement.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Et en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, c'est moi qui vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre, en fait. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi -même si ça ne va pas tarder- mais elle m'en veut.

-ET POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT HIER SOIR ?

Aïe, je le savais, je le savais, je le savais. Je le savais qu'elle allait hurler. Et en entendant sa question, je me rends compte en effet que j'aurais pu lui en parler, mais ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit.

-Heu... je n'y ai pas pensé en fait. Désolé ?

-Comme si un simple désolé allait marcher. Tsss, montre le moi.

-Hein ?

-Le message de Sasuke ! Montre !

J'hésite une fraction de seconde avant de sortir mon portable et de lui donner ouvert sur le message en question. Elle le lit puis me le rend.

-Dynasty... c'est la chanson qu'ils ont joué hier n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je ne me souviens plus des paroles exactes...

Je les lui remémore rapidement, et elle réfléchit quelques instants.

-Il tient à toi, sûrement, plus qu'il ne veut le laisser entendre. En même, temps il n'est pas très expansif non ?

-Non.

Sur cette réponse la sonnerie nous interromps et nous nous rendons en cours.

Pendant ces heures interminables, je laisse mes pensées dériver, et comme souvent elles reviennent à cette famille inconnue. Ma curiosité à ce sujet est énorme et l'envie de les connaître, plus encore. En même temps si c'était de la famille éloignée j'aurais pu comprendre ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'eux. Mais là... le nom de famille déjà, pour qu'ils portent le même, ce ne peut être si éloigné que ça. Et surtout, si cet homme n'est pas le jumeau de mon père, je veux bien me balader en centre ville habillé en tout et pour tout d'un string léopard.

La fin de la journée de cours arrive, et je rejoins la voiture de Kakashi, il m'emmène rapidement à mon appartement, sans que nous ayons échangé le moindre mot. Yuki arrive cinq minutes après. Nous buvons tranquillement un coup en parlant. Il est prévu que nous restions tout les deux dormir ici. Et quelque part, je crois que j'espère quelque chose. Le sentiment qui me pousse vers Yuki est de plus en plus fort. Et, je lui fais confiance. Après manger et avoir bu quelques verres, il va prendre sa douche. J'aurais presque envie de l'accompagner, mais ce serait bizarre. Quand je le vois sortir de la salle de bain habillé seulement d'un boxer, et les gouttes d'eau continuant à dégouliner sur son corps, les cheveux légèrement humides, je sens le désir afflué. Il a un corps magnifique, tout comme son visage. J'ai envie de lui. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, pour quitter cette vision, et ne pas trop m'exciter tout seul. Mais en entrant dans la pièce, je comprends que ce n'était pas forcément le bon choix, la pièce est encore remplie de l'odeur du gel douche qu'il utilise, me rappelant cruellement l'image de son corps si désirable.

C'est la première fois que je ressens un désir physique si violent pour lui, surtout sans le moindre contact pour nous. Mon érection se fait plus dure de minutes en minutes, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me soulager sous la douche. J'en ressors presque dégouté de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est sale.

Je le rejoins dans la même tenue et j'éprouve un léger plaisir à voir son regard s'attarder sur moi. Apparemment, je ne lui suis pas indifférent non plus, et lui qui n'est pas habitué à forcément se retenir doit être frustré depuis qu'il est avec moi. Je m'aperçois d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'après-demain, mercredi, ça fera un mois que nous sommes ensembles. Il faudra que je réfléchisse à quelque chose.

Je m'approche du lit où il est en train de s'installer. Je me couche également, et me colle rapidement contre lui. Dans la pénombre, je peux discerner son visage à la beauté angélique, et m'en approche pour goûter ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Il réagit instantanément et se tourne vers moi. Je sens ses bras m'entourer doucement, pendant que sa bouche s'ouvre réclamant cette langue. Je réponds à son désir et pénètre cette bouche que je désire. Le baiser devient rplus passionné, nos langues se touchent, se caressent, s'attirent toujours plus l'une à l'autre. Puis sa bouche quitte la mienne, et je proteste d'un gémissement. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me plaindre plus, en laissant sa langue glisser le long de mon cou, il y pose de légers baisers, continuant toujours plus bas et me retournant sur le dos. Il s'arrête sur ma clavicule, qu'il lèche doucement, et mordille. La chaleur qui monte dans mon bas ventre s'intensifie d'un coup, en même temps que je laisse échapper un gémissement. Je ne pensais pas que cette zone était si sensible. Quand il descend encore, pour s'arrêter sur mes tétons, il en mordille un, le fait rouler avec le bout de sa langue, en même temps que sa main fait subir le même traitement à l'autre. Je me cambre, et gémis encore. Je ne pensais pas gémir un jour, surtout autant, et sans me contrôler, mais je ne peux empêcher ma voix de sortir. Mon érection devient douloureuse, comprimée par mon boxer. Et en même temps c'est tellement bon.

Il continue son traitement, pendant que mes doigts posés dans son dos dessinent des arabesques, et se crispent par moment. Mon souffle se fait de plus en erratique, et le sien de même. Je commence à lui caresser le torse et je veux descendre plus bas mais il m'en empêche.

-Non, laisse toi faire.

-Mais...

-Chut...

Je sens enfin sa main descendre plus bas, et me caresser le ventre, puis les hanches, alors que sa bouche est revenue m'embrasser à perdre haleine. Quand sa main, passe sur mon boxer, effleurant à peine mon membre, je me cambre et étouffe ma frustration dans notre baiser. J'ai besoin de plus, et il le comprend, passe enfin sa main sur l'élastique, pour finalement descendre mon boxer et me l'enlever.

Je respire un grand coup, mon membre pouvant enfin avoir la place nécessaire, et étant légèrement moins douloureux. Il commence à glisser ses doigts dessus en de subtiles caresses qui augment encore la frustration, puis finalement le prend plus fortement en main, et comment des va et vient. Mon souffle s'accélère encore, tandis que le désir se fait toujours plus fort. Il arrête de m'embrasser, mais je n'en ai pas envie, avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il s'apprête à faire en voyant sa tête descendre toujours plus bas. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Honnêtement, ça ne m'a jamais gêné qu'une fille me suce, mais là... Je n'avais jamais rien éprouvé pour elles. Yuki est différent.

-Yuki... non ne fais pas ça, tu n'es pas obligé...

Il me regarde avec un sourire taquin.

-Et qui a dit que je me sentais obligé. J'en ai envie c'est tout.

-Mais... 'fin...

-Chut. Si je te dis que je le veux, c'est que c'est le cas.

J'ai envie de protester encore, mais il coupe toutes paroles, en posant le bout de sa langue sur mon sexe. Des frissons me parcourent, alors que mon souffle s'arrête brièvement avant de repartir deux fois plus rapide quand il l'entoure de ses lèvres. Il joue avec de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses mains. Les sensations qu'il me procure sont extraordinaires, bien plus fortes qu'avec n'importe quelle fille, même la meilleure. Soit il est incroyablement doué, soit la théorie que les hommes sont bien meilleurs pour ça, se révèle vraie. Puis je me dis que j'en ai rien à foutre, et je profite. Il s'arrête d'un coup, et se lève. Je le regarde hébété, je ne comprends pas.

-Neji... tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?

Je n'hésite même pas une fraction de seconde.

-Oui !

-Neji, ne dis pas ça sous le coup du désir. Tu pourrais le regretter après.

-Ça fait si mal que ça ?

Je n'ai jamais douté d'être celui qui se ferait prendre, et en même temps c'est mieux, enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça.

-Non, enfin le début sera sûrement un peu douloureux oui, mais je t'assure que le plaisir que tu vas éprouver, compensera largement. Je ne pensais pas à ça. J'ai toujours ressenti qu'il y avait quel chose qui te retenait dans notre relation malgré l'affection que tu me portes. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce quelque chose est toujours cet homme. Alors je me doute que tu aurais voulu avoir ta première fois avec lui...

-Yuki... c'était le cas au début sûrement. Mais je t'assure que c'est réfléchit. Tu sais que je ne prends pas de décisions à la légères. Je te veux...

-Tu en es bien sûr ?

-Oui.

Je suis plus qu'étonné par sa compréhension. Il se serait arrêté là si je lui avais demandé, et je me doute combien cela aurait pu être dur pour lui. Et je parie qu'il ne m'en aurait même pas voulu que je continue à penser autant à un autre mec alors que je suis avec lui. Il est vraiment exceptionnel et m'entoure d'une tendresse dont j'ai besoin, d'une tendresse que je n'ai jamais connu. Pas même avec Sasuke, c'était bien plus passionné.

Il sourit, l'air heureux, et ça me fait du bien de le voir comme ça, je me doute que je dois déjà lui faire du mal.

Il se penche vers son sac et en sort un petit flacon et un préservatif. Il revient vers le lit, m'embrasse tendrement, et sa bouche redescend à la même place qu'avant. Il s'étale au passage un peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts puis l'approche doucement et commence à me masser cet endroit que je n'aurais jamais pensé approcher par quiconque il y a encore peu de temps. Il rentre un premier doigt. La sensation est dérangeante mais pas plus douloureuse que ça. Il joue un peu avec, pour m'habituer et rentre un deuxième doigt. Là, ça commence à faire mal, et je sers les dents pour ne rien laisser échapper. Il continue le même manège pour me préparer, et la douleur passe peu à peu, surtout que sa bouche autour de mon sexe contribue largement à me faire oublier la douleur.

Et alors qu'il commence un léger va et vient avec ses doigts, je le sens toucher un point sensible dont j'ignorais l'existence. Une légère montée de plaisir se répand à travers mon corps. Complètement différente de ce que j'avais pu éprouver avant. En me sentant me cambrer légèrement, il comprend qu'il a trouver ce point, et le masse régulièrement, m'arrachant quelques petits gémissements, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir monte. Il se relève et enfile le préservatif. Il nous positionne, puis m'embrasse alors que je sens son sexe dur, que je n'ai même pas aperçu, se presser contre mon entrée. Alors qu'il commence à rentrer, je gémis, de douleur cette fois. C'est bien plus gros, et j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il est en train de me déchirer.

Il avance petit à petit et en douceur, me soufflant des mots doux, m'embrassant. De sa main, il reprend mon sexe et reprend ses caresses. Mais, la douleur persiste, et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. _«Un peu douloureux»_ ? Vachement oui. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Alors, que j'essaie de ne pas montrer à quel point j'ai mal, je ne veux pas qu'il culpabilise, il continue à rentrer, et quand enfin il s'arrête, j'ai l'impression que ça a durer des heures, avec cette douleur. Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir en moi. Il ne bouge pas, me laissant le temps de m'habituer. Puis progressivement, la douleur s'atténue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une impression de gêne et un tiraillement. Et mon corps, réclame plus, je le sens. Alors je commence à légèrement bouger mon bassin. Il comprend le message et entame de lents mouvements à son tour.

Quand je le sens à nouveau buter contre ce point, la sensation revient, mais amplifiée par rapport à tout à l'heure. Je me cambre et gémis plus fort que précédemment. Il comprend que ce n'est plus de douleur et accélère légèrement ses mouvements. Je ne peux plus réprimer ma voix, et je me rends bien compte qu'encore une fois j'ai de la chance d'avoir un appartement insonorisé. Le plaisir monte toujours plus fort, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui souffler un «plus vite» à l'oreille. Il s'exécute, et le plaisir augmente à un point que je pensais pas possible. Je le sens irrépressible envahir tout mon corps, tandis qu'il continue ses mouvements sur mon membre.

Et alors que je sens la délivrance arriver, je crie en me répandant sur mon torse. Les spasmes qui me contractent, me resserrent autour de lui, le faisant jouir presque au même moment.

Il retombe sur moi, souffle mon nom en m'embrassant. Avec une tendresse infinie.

Après quelques instants à reprendre son souffle tranquillement, il se lève pour aller jeter son préservatif puis revient s'allonger contre moi et me serre dans ses bras.

Je me sens bien contre et libérer après la jouissance inouïe que j'ai connu. Dire que j'utilisais le mot «jouir» avec les filles avec qui j'ai couché avant. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Je vais m'endormir sur ces pensées, en entendant son souffle régulier à côté de moi.

**OOo A suivre ! oOO**

_Bien, comme promis pas de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre, enfin, je crois. Non ? _

_Mis à part évidemment les mystères qu'il y avait déjà._

_A la prochaine ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamair**: Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre : **UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note : **L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis : **Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent certainement. :3

**Note bis bis : **Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Note bis bis bis : **Bon, encore ne fois j'ai mis du temps à poster cette suite, alors pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je m'excuse en ce début de chapitre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai mon BAC (je sais tout le monde s'en fout, mais je suis contente) et que du coup j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines en recherche d'appartement pour l'année prochaine. Mais maintenant, ça devrait se poser plus normalement (je ne fais plus de promesses parce qu'on ne sait jamais en fait x)) et donc je devrais pouvoir poster plus vite. :)

**Note bis bis bis bis :** Bien, dans ce chapitre, vous allez au moins avoir enfin une réponse. Et, puis voilà. Bonne lecture ! :)

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chap 11 :**

J'ai connu de pires réveils, ça c'est sûr. Serré dans les bras de mon homme, son souffle léger sur mes cheveux, la tête reposant au creux de son cou, je me gorge de son odeur. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et peux ainsi le contempler dans son sommeil, il est vraiment beau. Très beau. Même avec les marques d'oreillers et les cheveux dans tout les sens.

En m'étirant doucement, je constate que le drap ne couvre quasiment plus que nos pieds, et j'en profite pour admirer son superbe corps. Miam. Et... ah oui. Je comprends mieux d'en seul coup. En voyant son sexe au repos, je n'ose même pas imaginer la taille en érection. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne voulais pas que je le touche hier soir, j'aurais pris peur si j'avais capté sa taille avant de l'avoir en moi.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, du genre stupide-niais-amoureux-du matin, je regarde l'heure sur le réveil derrière lui et vois qu'il nous reste presque une heure avant de nous lever. Mon sourire s'élargit, tandis que je commence à bisouiller sa gorge. Ma langue, taquine, joue doucement sur sa peau, passant sur une clavicule, remontant le long de son cou avant d'échouer sur sa mâchoire. Je le sens se tendre contre moi et frissonner dans son sommeil. Hm, monsieur ne se réveille toujours pas. Ou ne le montre pas.

Mes mains se font plus hardies et glissent le long de son torse, effleurant un téton, les ongles chatouillant quelques côtes. Une plainte grave passe la barrière de ses lèvres, provoquant une nouvelle montée de désir en moi. Je remonte le long de son corps, non sans me frotter à lui, pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Puis un autre, et un troisième. Je sens alors ses mains me serrer plus fort, et sourit, tandis qu'il m'attire au dessus de lui.

Assis à califourchon sur lui, je sens son sexe contre le mien, en demi érection. Et j'aime savoir que c'est moi la cause de cet état. Je vois alors son regard amusé, tandis qu'une de ses mains appuie sur ma nuque pour pouvoir prendre mes lèvres. Le jeu devient très vite plus passionné. La deuxième de ses mains attrape mes fesses, les malaxant pendant que je me frotte contre lui. Un gémissement m'échappe et je sais déjà que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Malgré la légère douleur qui me reste d'hier soir, je le veux encore. Il m'a vraiment fait découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés.

Il ne tarde pas à renverser la situation, et moi avec, nous retournant, il se retrouve allongé sur moi entre mes cuisses, largement ouvertes, pour lui. Il continue ses mouvements de bassin, me faisant monter toujours plus haut. Puis il attrape le lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu'il pose à côté de nous. Ses doigts, lubrifiés, rejoignent rapidement mon intérieur. Je me cambre contre lui, c'est vraiment trop bon, et je crois que je vais rapidement devenir accro à cette sensation. Ces décharges de plaisir qui me traversent à chaque fois qu'il touche ma prostate.

Je le renverse pour me retrouver sur lui de nouveau, et je lui mets le préservatif. Je dirige son sexe vers mon entrée, et je le vois quelque peu interloqué que je prenne les commandes de cette façon. Quand il commence à me pénétrer, je ressens encore cette impression de déchirement et je me doute que ça va le longtemps, avant que je ne m'habitue. Je descends lentement retenant des plaintes de douleur, avant d'arriver finalement au bout. Je me pose une minute, soufflant un bon coup pour que ça aille mieux. Puis je commence doucement à onduler sur lui, avant d'amplifier petit à petit mes mouvements de bassin.

-Neji... T'es sûr que ça va ? On peut attendre encore un peu.

Je lui réponds par un gémissement alors que ma prostate est sollicitée de la pus agréable des manières. Il semble comprendre que oui, ça va, et pas qu'un peu et commence à son tour à mouvoir ses hanches dans des mouvements de plus en plus en prononcés. C'est meilleur, bien meilleur qu'hier soir, au final. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce sera de mieux en mieux au fil du temps. Et puis dans cette position il peut me pénétrer plus profondément. D'une main il attrape mon sexe, l'autre tenant toujours ma hanche, et ceci rajouté je me cambre violemment. Le voir comme ça, les yeux voilés de désir, la bouche entrouverte pendant qu'il exprime son plaisir, est magnifique. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire, entre deux gémissements.

-Yuki, tu es tellement beau...

Il me regarde avec un léger sourire, avant de me répondre.

-Tu peux parler... Tu es un véritable appel à la luxure. Sublime, érotique.

Ces mots m'excitent encore un peu plus, j'aime sa voix qui me chuchotent tous ces mots doux, parfois plus crus.

Je me déhanche de plus en plus vite, sa main accélère également. Nous sommes proches de la jouissance et il va me l'apporter d'un mouvement plus brusque. Alors que l'orgasme explose en moi, puissant, il continue quelques va et vient avant de jouir à son tour.

Je me laisse aller sur lui, ses bras dans mon dos, je suis juste bien.

Je somnole légèrement encore sous les effets de l'orgasme, avant de me rappeler qu'on a un truc appelé cours ce matin, et je jette un coup d'œil au réveil qui me fait bondir. Il ne nous reste qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour nous préparer. Yuki regarde le réveil à son tour et sa réaction est à peu près similaire à la mienne.

Je lance la cafetière en route, et file vers la salle de bain, et alors que j'allais fermer la porte Yuki la bloque et me rejoins à l'intérieur de la pièce. Heu... ça veut dire qu'il veut prendre sa douche avec moi, ça ? A voir sa tête, je dirais, que oui c'est ce que ça veut dire.

Même si j'y ai pensé tout seul comme un grand hier soir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être gêné. Au final, nous allons prendre une douche tranquillement partagée dans les rires et la complicité. Et alors que je suis en train de voir mon café en fumant une clope assis dans le canapé, lui à mes côtés, je me dis que la journée commence vraiment bien.

Top timing oblige, nous sommes en bas de l'immeuble pile au moment où Kakashi arrive.

-Bon, Yuki je t'appelle pour te dire quand on pourra se revoir. Passe une bonne journée.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, assez discret même si j'ai envie de bien plus, nous sommes en pleine rue, alors qu'il me dit que c'est d'accord.

Je monte dans la voiture, et vois Kakashi m'adresser un sourire. Sourire quelque peu inquiétant, je trouve.

-Bonjour Neji-sama... Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

-Bonjour. Très bonne, merci.

Le ton mordant sur lequel il a prononcé le sama, ainsi que la façon dont il m'a posé la question m'inquiète un peu, et j'attends la suite prudemment.

-Bien. Je crois me rappeler que nous avons passé un marché, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, marché dont j'ignore toujours la teneur.

J'aimerais vraiment être fixé là dessus. Et le fait qu'il m'en reparle indique que je vais sûrement l'être rapidement. Il me regarde l'air ironique.

-Nous en parlerons ce soir, ce sera plus... approprié.

Ha, pas si rapidement, apparemment. Pour changer un peu de mes bonnes vieilles habitudes, je soupire avant de lui répondre.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Il me dépose quelques minutes après devant mon lycée, et je m'empresse de rejoindre la salle du conseil, où je sais que Tenten m'attendra.

Mais en arrivant dans le couloir, où elle se trouve, je vois un troupeau de filles à l'air quelque peu... énervé juste devant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, _encore_ ?

-Il est là ! Les filles !

Et les voilà qui se précipite toutes vers moi, l'air de furies. Okay, je change ma phrase. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, _encore_ ?

-Neji ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sasuke ?

Hein ? On peut m'expliquer à moi aussi, là ? Parce que franchement, mis à part nos deux pauvres messages, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui depuis des mois, donc bon...

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Mais bien sûr, fais comme si t'étais pas au courant !

-En toute honnêteté, là, non.

-Arrête de vouloir le garder pour toi seul. Sérieusement ça se fait pas d'être aussi égoïste !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher devant tant d'idiotie. Et je sens mon portable vibré en continu dans ma poche. Un appel.

Aïe, mon père. Là, ça commence à sentir foutrement mauvais. Je passe donc au milieu du troupeau, n'hésitant absolument pas à me servir de mes coudes, violemment, si il le faut. Une fois enfermé dans la salle du conseil, je vois Tenten me sauter dessus, et arrêter son geste quand elle me voit décrocher mon portable.

-Père ?

-Neji ! Quelle est cette histoire, encore ?

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous ?

-Tous ?

-Oui, les filles m'ont sauté dessus au lycée, pour une raison que je ne connais toujours pas.

-Lis les magazines people du jour, je pense que tu comprendras vite, si tu ne mens pas.

Et là dessus il raccroche. Tenten me regarde l'air anxieuse, elle a entendu la conversation que je viens d'avoir, en fin en tout cas ce que je disais moi, et elle me tend silencieusement un magazine.

Je peux voir sur la couverture, une photo de Sasuke, l'air sombre, et peut-être plus beau que jamais. Le titre en gros _«Sasuke Uchiwa : Amoureux ?»_. Je l'ouvre à la page annoncée pour l'article et je peux voir une interview que je m'empresse de lire.

_Journaliste : Alors Sasuke, vous avez déchaîné les médias et vos fans avec votre dernière chanson, _«Dynasty»_... Elle est assez différente de vos compositions habituelles. Y a t-il un message derrière ?_

_Sasuke : En effet, elle est différente. Oui il y a un message derrière, mais celui-ci n'est adressée qu'à une seule personne et cette personne le sait, et le comprend très bien. Pour les autres, contentez vous d'y voir des paroles creuses._

_J : C'est dur ce que vous dites là... Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir joué seulement à cette personne et l'avoir diffusé partout ?_

_S : Tout simplement parce que je ne peux plus voir cette personne, pour des raisons qui ne regarde que nous. _

_J : Seriez vous amoureux...?_

_S: A vous de voir, cela. Que comprenez vous dans ces paroles ? Je n'en dirais pas plus. Chacun peut bien y voir ce qu'il veut._

_J : Vous ne répondez pas vraiment à ma question..._

_S : Si, déjà bien assez à mon goût._

_J : Hm, une dernière question Sasuke, peut-on connaître son nom ?_

_S : Non, évidemment. Je ne dirais qu'une chose, son prénom commence par un N._

_J : Mais..._

_S : La dernière vous aviez dit. Au revoir._

Je termine ma lecture avec un léger sourire, imaginant très bien Sasuke se lever et partir en plantant la journaliste, sans aucune considération.

Malgré tout, il m'a bien foutu dans la merde. Mon père a très bien compris que le fameux «N» que Sasuke a connu et ne peut plus voir c'est moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne pense pas à des sentiments amoureux, de mon côté en tout cas...

Et pourquoi ce besoin de dire la première lettre de mon prénom ? Pour créer le buzz ? Comme si il en avait besoin. D'ailleurs je me lève, pour aller allumer mon ordinateur portable que je laisse ici. Je pianote impatiemment sur le bureau le temps qu'il se mette en route, bien qu'il soit rapide. Quand enfin je peux lancer internet, je me dépêche d'aller sur un moteur de recherche pour voir quelles proportions ça a pris sur la toile. Et là, ça me fait un peu peur.

Je tombe sur des quantités astronomiques de liens. Et cliquant au hasard, je peux partout, sur des forums, sites ou autres des phrases, titres tel que _«Qui est le «N» de Sasuke?»_ tout simplement comme des _«N, la fiancée que Sasuke essaie de reconquérir après ses incartades !»_ et bien d'autres. De nombreuses théories sont disponibles, mais pas une seule qui se rapproche réellement de la vérité. J'espère alors que les filles de mon lycée voulaient juste me demander des précisions puisqu'elles savaient que nous étions «amis», et qu'elles n'ont pas fait de mauvais rapprochements, qui seraient justes, malheureusement.

Le tête dans mes mains, je suis maintenant en train de me demander comment je vais faire ce soir face à mon père, pour ne rien trahir de compromettant. Je pourrais toujours lui dire que je ne sais rien de tout ça et que j'ai rien à voir avec. Mais bon, je ne serais pas crédible. Surtout que mon père étant au courant de tout, sauf que je suis gay, c'est le plus même de faire le rapprochement à part Tenten.

Tenten, qui justement, depuis tout à l'heure est assise à côté de moi, respectant mon silence. Halala, c'est fou comme je peux aimer cette fille.

Et moi qui me disait que ça allait être une bonne journée... Rappeler moi de ne plus jamais me dire ça le matin, ça ne me porte pas vraiment bonheur apparemment.

Je n'ai strictement aucune envie d'aller en cours, et je crois d'ailleurs que je vais tout simplement les faire sauter. Reste à savoir ce que je vais faire dans ce cas. Rester enfermé ici toute la journée ne me dit pas grand chose, retourner chez moi encore moi. Reste mon appartement, mais je peux toujours courir pour que Kakashi m'y emmène je suppose...

Non, retiens toi, ne soupire pas Neji. Trop tard...

-Tenten... Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, aide moi à trouver une solution...

-Hm... Aller on va aller en ville, boire un coup en premier et ensuite se balader, ça te fera du bien.

J'avoue que peu de choses me tente là de toute façon. Mais ça ou autre chose... Il pourrait y avoir pire.

-Okay. Et on sort comment de cet endroit de malheur ?

-Par la fenêtre mon chou, puis par le portail de derrière !

Hm pas mauvaise l'idée.

-Hé, t'es pas si bête, choupinette.

Elle me regarde plus choquée, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, là tout de suite.

-Choupinette...?

-Heu... oui ? Ça m'est venu tout seul là.

Un petit rire lui échappe avant qu'elle ne m'attrape par la main et ouvre la fenêtre. Étant au rez de chaussé ça ne va pas être très compliqué. On devrait réussir à sauter d'un mètre de hauteur.

Nous courons jusqu'au portail, bien que très peu de gens aient accès à cette partie du lycée, réservée au service et personnel. Une fois à l'arrêt de bus, je souffle un grand coup, et m'allume une clope ayant précisément six minutes à l'attendre.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvons en ville, juste tout les deux, je me sens bien. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvés un peu seuls tout les deux. Nous nous asseyons dans un bar, buvons une bière, puis allons nous balader dans un parc. Je respire un peu, loin de la folie de ces derniers temps. Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi agitée que depuis l'irruption de Sasuke dans mon quotidien.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, et à ma demande évitons soigneusement les sujets qui pourraient nous ramener à ma vie de ces derniers temps et aux emmerdes qui vont avec. Parce que là, besoin de me poser et de tout envoyer en l'air ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Les petits messages que je reçois de Yuki à plusieurs reprises me font également sourire. Comme d'habitude je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur la relation que j'ai avec lui. Et je me rends de plus en compte que si j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour lui, la complicité que l'on partage relève bien plus de l'amitié que de l'amour.

Ou alors, c'est juste qu'il me faut de la passion. Mais je n'aime pas une relation tiède comme celle-ci. Je veux quelque chose de fort, d'obsessionnel, de fusionnel, de destructeur. Quelque chose d'entier. Cette passion unique, qui j'ai l'impression ne sera pour moi, jamais qu'avec Sasuke.

Nous finissons par rentrer au lycée, tout aussi discrètement, pour que Kakashi puisse me ramener chez moi l'air de rien. Et plus je me rapproche de cet instant, puis l'angoisse et l'impatience en même temps me tenaillent. Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il veut...

Arrivé au lycée nous passons à l'administration, comme promis le matin, pour leur expliquer, que je me sentais mal avec des problèmes que j'ai ces derniers temps, notamment avec ma famille, et que c'est pour cette raison que je n'étais pas en cours et pour cette raison également, qu'ils ne doivent pas prévenir ma famille. Ils acceptent à mon grand soulagement, à condition que ça ne se reproduise plus. Ce que je leur promet. De toute façon, on verra bien dans le futur.

Je rejoins, enfin/déjà, la voiture de mon chauffeur. Il démarre doucement sans rien dire et finit par s'arrêter dans une petite route pas loin de chez moi, sur un petit parking, vide. Et l'inquiétude augmente de plus en plus en moi. Dans quoi me suis-je engagé, bordel ?

Il ouvre la portière, m'invitant à sortir, et se tient en face de moi, son petit sourire en coin plus présent que jamais.

-Neji... Tu sais je te vois grandir depuis quelques années déjà... T'épanouir, devenir de plus en plus beau.

Je note avec effarement la disparition du «sama», ainsi que le tutoiement. Et je le sens de plus en plus en mal, là.

-Quand ton père m'a collé le rôle de baby-sitter, j'ai trouvé ça un peu dégradant par rapport à mon niveau. Mais bon, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que dès le début je tomberais sur une scène aussi... mignonne, que toi en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un garçon. Neji Hyuga, gay, tu vois ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Alors dis-moi Sasuke Uchiwa... je suppose que ce n'était pas un simple ami ?

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, et je sens qu'il aime me voir aussi perdu. Je n'ai aucun contrôle.

-Bien supposé.

Il se contentera de cette réponse.

-Hm, tu ne gênes pas. Tu n'as pas choisi les pires entre lui et Yuki qui est très mignon je dois dire. Bien qu'il ne le soit pas autant que toi.

Mignon ? Déjà beau tout à l'heure... Aïe, ça ne prend pas une bonne direction tout ça.

-Viens au fait, Kakashi, s'il te plait.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Très bien comme tu voudras. En bref, quand tu as commencé à me demander de te couvrir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ce serait peut-être le moyen que je puisse enfin t'avoir.

M'avoir ? Je déglutis. Il est sérieux là...?

-Oui, oui, tu as bien compris, enfin je pense, Neji. Mais pour ça il fallait que ce soit bien ficelé c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir... hum quelques preuves pour te tenir pieds et poings liés. Des preuves solides.

Je le regarde, complètement sous le choc. Ce n'est pas une blague tout ça ? Pitié dites moi que c'est un cauchemar. Ou alors une mauvaise blague, je lui pardonnerais. Mais stop, arrêtez moi ça.

-Des preuves ? Quelles preuves ? De quoi ?

-Dis moi, tu crois que ton père diras quoi quand il saura que son fils, son héritier n'est qu'une tapette qui se fait sodomiser dès qu'il le peut ?

Une tapette ? Il me voit comme ça ? Je sais bien que les homophobes existent et bien que je n'y ai pas été confronté pour l'instant étant donné que personne ne le sait à part Tenten, et Yuki évidemment, mais là d'un homme qui ne m'a pas l'air tout blanc non plus ça me paraît bizarre.

Je décide de passer outre l'insulte pour l'instant, j'ai bien pire qui m'attend, à régler.

-Je ne fais pas sodomiser dès que je le peux ! C'est arrivé pour la première fois hier soir !

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je ne te parle de tout ça que ce soir.

-Tu sais...?

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un filet, je me demande presque si il a entendu ce que j'ai dit. Je commence à entrevoir la merde dans laquelle je me suis foutu. Et je commence à me dire que je suis un génie pour ça.

-Oui, je sais, Neji. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis garde du corps ? Mais que j'ai également des formations de base en espionnage et enquête ? Alors, tu vois ça n'a pas été bien compliquer pour moi de placer des caméras dans ton appartement.

-Tu mens !

-Tu le crois vraiment ? Pourquoi aurais-je choisi de t'en parler pile ce soir, sinon ?

Il a raison bordel, mais je ne dois pas me laisser avoir non plus, une coïncidence reste possible bien que j'en doute.

-Montre moi.

-Si tu veux, mais je te préviens d'avance, tu peux essayer de voler ou de détruire la vidéo que je vais te montrer, je ne suis pas con, j'ai pris mes précautions, ce n'est qu'une copie.

Évidemment. Ça aurait été trop beau sinon. Il sort son portable et me montre en effet une vidéo on ne peut plus explicite de mes exploits avec Yuki d'hier puis une de ce matin. Je sens la rage monter en moi, je me suis fait avoir comme un pauvre gamin complètement naïf. Ce que je suis en fait. Et il me le montre de la pire des manières. Pourquoi tous vouloir me faire grandir de cette façon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois apprendre la vie comme ça ?

-Je ne te demanderais pas grande chose Neji. Un peu de sexe contre mon silence, et vu comme tu as l'air d'aimer ça, c'est tout bénéfices pour toi.

Son sourire sarcastique, comme j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler. Ses paroles aussi. Je le hais, comme tous, en fait. Vous me dégoutez. C'est ça le monde, qu'il veut tant que j'intègre mon père ? C'est ça la vie qu'il veut que j'apprenne Sasuke ? C'est ça le monde gay Yuki ? Je vous hais.

-Bienvenu dans le monde des adultes, Neji.

**oOo A suivre ! oOo **

_Bien, j'ai été gentille ? J'ai répondu à l'une de vos questions ?_

_Une ptite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide l'auteur !_

_Je vous bisouille vous qui passez ici. :3_

_A la prochaine ! :)_

_Flambya._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamair**: Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

**Genre :**UA, OOC sur Naruto. Yaoi. Lemon. POV Neji.

**Note :**L'histoire se passe au Japon mais certains détails ne colleront peut-être pas. Désolée à ceux que ça gênerait.

**Note bis :**Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai beau me lire et me relire certaines m'échappent, je suis sûre qu'elles se cachent pendant ma correction, les vilaines. :3

**Note bis bis :**Pour les sms ils seront écrits comme ça : #_Blablabla_#

**Note bis bis bis :**Quelques explications, je me doute que la nature du chantage de Kakashi vous a surpris. Si j'ai choisi Kakashi, alors que c'est quelqu'un de « gentil » habituellement, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je me suis dit que ce chantage serait moins évident à deviner de sa part que si, j'avais choisi Oroshimaru par exemple. Alors, Kakashi, je m'excuse humblement de t'attribuer ce sale rôle dans l'histoire, je n'ai rien contre toi, promis. :3

**Note bis bis bis bis : **Alors, comme d'hab, je commence par m'excuser pour le temps vraiment, vraiment, vraiment long que j'ai pris pour poster cette suite. Mais tout simplement, une grosse panne d'inspiration, et un gros manque de motivation. M'enfin bon, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture ! ( :

**Pour un chant d'espoir**

**Chapitre 12 :**

-Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, Neji.

Alors, c'est ça qu'il veut ? Du sexe contre son silence ? Je le fixe sans le voir vraiment. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi, ma respiration se fait hachée. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je me laisse tomber par terre, pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Kakashi ne me quitte pas du regard, sans laisse paraitre d'autres émotions que son sourire sarcastique. J'essaie de me reprendre, je refuse de me laisser aller. D'avoir l'air faible. Ça ne m'aidera pas de toute façon. Au final, j'aurais peut-être du claquer la porte de la maison au nez de mon père et partir avec Sasuke, je ne serais pas dans cette situation-là. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps avance, plus tout s'emmêle. Est-ce que ça va encore s'empirer ?

Kakashi est toujours là, il ne me lâche pas du regard. Il sait que je suis pieds et poings liés, effectivement, que je n'ai pas le choix. Enfin si, j'ai le choix de le laisser aller tout balancer à mes parents, d'être sûrement viré de chez moi. Ou le choix de m'offrir à lui. Et le choix est vite fait. Si je pars maintenant de chez moi, je ne pourrais rien faire. Je dois au moins attendre d'avoir terminé le lycée. Et puis même, le lycée terminé, je n'aurais rien pour commencer une vie, seul.

Le décor se stabilise autour de moi, ma respiration commence à reprendre un rythme plus normal. Je me relève, résigné. La haine, est toujours là, assourdie en moi. Je laisse la place à l'acceptation. Je n'ai pas le choix, je me le répète en boucle.

Et Kakashi est encore là, son petit rictus qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je suis sûr qu'il sait exactement tout ce que j'ai pensé. Ah, il doit bien rire. Je le hais. Je les hais tous. Je vous hais.

Il avance vers moi, et se penche doucement. Il a le regard qu'un prédateur aurait pour une proie emprisonnée dans un piège et qui continuerait à se débattre. Victorieux, supérieur et moqueur. Quand je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, je dois prendre sur moi pour m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Je n'ouvre pas la bouche, mais sa langue force le passage et la sentir me donnerait presque envie de vomir. Pas pour l'action en elle-même mais pour la raison pour laquelle elle est là. Je ne réponds pas à son baiser, je me laisse juste faire. Il se recule.

-Neji, un peu plus de bonne volonté serait appréciée…

Un léger rire jaune m'échappe.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi en me forçant ? Quand les gens font des choses contre leur volonté, les résultats sont généralement, assez décevants. Tu devrais le savoir, c'est une base.

-Mais c'est toi qui a fait ce choix Neji, c'est toi-même qui t'es mis dans cette situation.

Il se fout de moi ? Peu importe les conneries que j'ai pu faire, à aucun moment il n'était obligé de me faire du chantage pour que je couche avec lui. Et avec sa réponse il me donne l'impression que j'avais ce putain de choix. Il sait très bien que je ne l'ai pas réellement. Tout est factice dans cette foutue vie de toute façon. Le seul mauvais choix que j'ai fait est celui d'être gay. Et ce n'était pas un choix, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux combattre.

Il s'éloigne et remonte dans la voiture. Je le suis et commence à monter à l'arrière, mais il m'arrête et me fais signe de monter devant, à côté de lui. Résigné, je m'installe. Je ne sais même pas où est-ce qu'il a l'intention de nous amener là, tout de suite, et je n'ose pas lui demander. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir de toute façon. En tout cas, il ne prend pas la route de la maison, mais revient vers la ville. Et rapidement, je sens sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me crispe mais cela ne semble pas spécialement le gêner, puisqu'il continue à me caresser doucement, remontant de plus en plus vers entre-jambe. Et malgré le dégoût que ça m'inspire, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une légère excitation. Ce qui m'horrifie encore plus que le reste. A aucun moment, je n'ai pensé que mon corps réagirait.

Pris dans mes pensées je n'ai pas fait attention à la route, et quand je vois qu'il s'est arrêté devant la porte du garage de mon immeuble en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, je commence à paniquer. Pourquoi mon appartement ? Il veut vraiment, le faire, là tout de suite ce soir ?! Je pensais, je ne sais pas… que j'aurais un peu de temps. Quelque chose. Mais pas maintenant. Mon agitation ne trouble aucunement Kakashi qui gare la voiture tranquillement avant de sortir et d'attendre que j'en fasse autant. Mais je ne bouge pas, je suis figé, terrifié. Il y à peine une journée que j'ai accepté pour la première de me faire pénétrer, et par un homme en qui j'ai confiance. Là ça va trop vite. Devoir l'être plus ou moins de force, et dans ces conditions-là… J'ai peur.

Kakashi semble s'impatienter et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Aucun signe de respect dans ce geste, il n'en a plus aucun pour moi. Il a inversé les rôles entre nous. Je me décide enfin à sortir de la voiture, avant que ça n'empire les choses. L'énerver ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mes gestes sont raides, je suis tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Arrivé devant mon appartement, j'ai du mal à insérer la clef dans la serrure, mais je finis par y arriver sur un soupir agacé de Kakashi.

L'entrée dans l'appartement se fait un dans un silence pesant. Mais Kakashi ne laisse pas celui-ci s'étirer en me plaquant contre le mur du hall d'entrée pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Sa langue prend ses aises dans ma bouche et je me force à répondre au moins un peu à son baiser. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour aller dans mon cou, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner sans savoir si c'est de dégoût ou de plaisir. Il s'arrête pour me trainer jusqu'à la chambre et me pousse sur le lit.

Je crois que c'est en le voyant enlever sa veste et sa chemise que je suis en train de réellement comprendre ce qui va réellement arriver. Et j'ai encore du mal à y croire, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve, un cauchemar en fait, et que je vais me réveiller. Ça me parait tellement improbable. J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il s'arrête, qu'il me dise n'importe quoi je m'en fous, mais qu'il s'arrête. Malheureusement, mes espoirs ne se réalisant jamais, il ne s'arrête pas. Enlevant son pantalon, il ne garde que son boxer puis me rejoint sur le lit.

Je suis obligé d'admettre qu'il a un beau corps, et qu'il n'est pas mal. Sans cette situation il aurait pu me plaire, alors je ne comprends pas qu'il en soit arrivé à cette extrémité. Sans parler que je suis loin d'être le seul mec sur terre, et qu'il y en a un sacré nombre bien plus beaux que moi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bordel ?!

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je sens sa main parcourir mon torse sous mon t-shirt. Puis apparemment, lassé de cette barrière, il me l'enlève sans que je ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Il ôte également mon jeans sans que je ne l'aide, puis alors que je suis couvert en tout et pour tout de mon boxer, il recommence à m'embrasser. Et se recule assez vite devant le manque de réaction de ma part.

-Neji, si j'avais voulu une poupée gonflable, je serais allé m'en acheter une. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je le regarde perdu. Comment peut-il me demander d'être entreprenant ? De manifester du désir ? Alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

-Mais…

-Ok, tant pis… Ça viendra. En attendant, suce-moi.

Je reste con. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, et c'est avec lui que je vais devoir commencer ? J'ai de plus en plus envie de vomir. Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné avec Yuki ou… Sasuke. Mais là… Surtout qu'on va dire que je ne suis pas encore spécialement habitué à manipuler le sexe d'un homme autre que le mien.

-Ne m'oblige pas à avoir quelques lapsus en présence de ta part Neji…

-Mais, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes !

-Bien sûr que si, et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Quel enfoiré ! Comme si je pouvais aimer ça ! Etre pris sous des menaces.

Résigné, je me penche pour atteindre son boxer que je baisse puis lui enlève carrément. Face à son sexe en demi-érection je suis figé. Puis finalement, je me dis que je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux, imaginer que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, que je suis en train de faire autre chose. N'importe quoi, mais tout sauf ça. C'est comme un automate que je vais goûter pour la première fois le sexe d'un homme. Ma langue trace des arabesques le long de son membre, mes lèvres l'enserrent, ma main le caresse. Je reproduis les gestes que Yuki a eu pour moi hier soir. Je ne peux finalement empêcher les larmes de rouler sur mes joues après cette pensée. Si j'avais su que coucher avec Yuki serait le début de mon enfer… Et pourtant avec Yuki c'était tellement bien. Et ça me parait aussi loin que proche. Kakashi va finalement me repousser, puis me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Je me laisse manipuler sans opposer de résistance, mais sans l'aider non plus. Je suis amorphe.

Lorsque je sens ses doigts passer sur mon intimité je me tends, malgré tout. J'avais espéré qu'il se contenterait de moins. Mais évidemment, non. Pendant qu'il me prépare, j'essaie de me détendre, pour éviter au moins un maximum de douleur. Mais ce n'est pas facile, je n'arrive pas à oublier à qui sont les doigts en moi. Mais lorsqu'il touche ma prostate je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de plaisir. Et je m'horrifie de réussir à prendre du plaisir dans ses attouchements. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Puis j'entends le bruit du plastique que l'on déchire, et je me crispe de nouveau. Je l'entends enfiler le préservatif et me prépare mentalement à le recevoir.

Ses mains sur mes hanches. Douces et fortes. Fausse tendresse qui cache l'horreur de la situation.

Son sexe contre mon entrée. Doux et fort. Fausse lenteur qui cache la future douleur.

Son souffle contre mon cou. Doux et fort. Faux réconfort qui cache un viol.

Il rentre en moi, j'essaie de me dire que c'est Yuki. Que ce ne sera que plaisir et tendresse. Douce complicité. Il me pénètre. C'est Yuki. Il ressort. Ce doit être Yuki. Il rentre de nouveau. Il faut que ce soit Yuki. Il ressort. Imagine-toi Yuki. Il continue ses va et vient. Pense à Yuki. Il accélère. Sasuke... Il jouit. Kakashi.

Il se retire, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Dans un état second, je le vois se rhabiller, me dire qu'il me laisse là, qu'il trouvera une excuse à mon père. Je ne comprends pas vraiment le sens de ses mots. J'en ai rien à foutre. Il part, me laisse là, sur mon lit, souillé intérieurement. Je me sens sale. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, immobile, des larmes coulant sans arrêt de mes yeux.

La douleur physique est présente mais elle n'est rien comparée à celle psychologique. Avoir pensé à Yuki pendant ce moment, ne me rend pas fier non plus. Il n'a pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Et de toute façon, je sais que je vais devoir tout arrêter avec lui. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être avec lui, et en même temps de coucher avec Kakashi. Non seulement, j'ai déjà l'impression de l'avoir trompé mais en plus, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il soit lié à cette histoire de près ou de loin.

Je me lève difficilement puis vais prendre une douche. Sous l'eau que je laisse froide, je me frotte à en avoir la peau rougie. Je sais que c'est débile, que ça ne changera rien, mais j'ai besoin de m'ôter la sensation de ses mains de mon esprit. En sortant de la salle de bain, je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde l'heure. 19h37. Je prends mon portable, et hésite quelques secondes avant de me décider. De toute façon encore une fois je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Yuki. Je lui envoie donc un message lui proposant que l'on se rejoigne au Metropolitain d'ici une petite heure. Je ne tarde pas à recevoir sa réponse.

_#Hey, tu peux sortir ce soir ? Whaou, autant en profiter dans ce cas ! On rentrera dormir chez toi, après ? ( : 3# _

Je me sens mal en voyant ces quelques mots. Vraiment mal. Evidemment, comment pourrait-il se douter que je lui donne rendez-vous pour rompre, alors que tout allait pour le mieux encore ce matin ? Je refuse de lui mentir, et encore moins de lui annoncer par sms, alors je préfère ne pas répondre, et attendre de le voir tout à l'heure.

Assis à une table, j'attends qu'il arrive. Ayant eu un peu d'avance, il ne me reste que quelques minutes à attendre. J'ai essayé de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire, mais rien, j'ai la tête complètement vide depuis tout à l'heure. Quand je le vois traverser la salle, je lui fais un léger signe de la main pour qu'il me repère. Il me sourit et vient vite me rejoindre. Il pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et s'installe en face de moi.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu puisses sortir ce soir ? T'as corrompu ta baby-sitter ?

A sa deuxième phrase, qui habituellement m'aurait fait rire, je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre. Les images, les sons de la scène de tout à l'heure passant en boucle dans ma tête. Yuki, me fixe un peu étonné, sûrement de me voir l'air aussi grave.

-Yuki, il faut qu'on parle…

Je vois tout sourire quitter ses lèvres. Après tout, tout le monde sait que cette phrase n'augure jamais rien de très bon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… heu… Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout là. Je suis désolé Yuki.

Il me fixe, l'air choqué sans dire un mot. Et moi j'ai envie de pleurer. En peu de temps, ça fait deux fois que je romps avec un mec alors que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Deux fois que cette scène va se reproduire.

-Mais… pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien ce matin… et…

-Oui, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est compliqué.

-Encore une fois. Et je suppose que tu ne peux rien me dire.

-En effet.

-Mais putain, Neji ! Ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble, ça se passe bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'un seul coup tu me quittes !

-Je suis désolé, vraiment.

-C'est à cause de ce mec, là ? Celui que t'aimes toujours ou je sais pas quoi ?

-Hein ? Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait qu'on rompe.

-J'ai mes raisons Yuki.

-Et j'ai le droit de les connaitre, non ?

-Non, désolé.

-Ouais, c'est ça désolé… Tu le répètes un peu trop.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je voulais vraiment éviter au possible de lui faire du mal. J'aurais dû lui dire que ouais c'était à cause du mec en question, mais bon ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

-Yuki… Je m'en veux, vraiment, tu sais. Si j'avais pu éviter…

-Neji ?

Ce n'est qu'à son exclamation que je me rends compte qu'une larme est en train de couler le long de ma joue. Putain, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer deux secondes ?! Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me poser plus de questions, je m'esquive en lui lâchant un dernier _« Désolé… »_.

Alors que je sors du bar, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans mon appartement. Je me dirige alors vers le sous-sol pour aller boire un coup. Arrivé dans la boite, il n'y a pas tant de personnes que ça, comparé au week-end, étant en semaine. Je vais au bar directement, et commande un cocktail assez fort en alcool. Je sais que boire n'est pas une solution, mais dans tous les cas, ça ne pourra que me faire du bien, en cet instant. Puis, j'en commande un second, un troisième. Et c'est au bout d'un certain laps de temps, je ne saurais dire exactement lequel, que je me rends compte que je commence à avoir beaucoup de sang dans les veines. La piste de danse s'est remplie un peu, en avançant dans la nuit.

Je décide donc d'aller danser un peu, et rapidement je me déhanche en rythme avec une musique de dancefloor que je ne connais pas. Je ne reste pas seul longtemps, puisque des filles commencent à venir me coller. Je les repousse, elles ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que le Metro, c'est hétéro. Donc à part un coup de chance, c'est pas ici que je risque de trouver beaucoup de mecs gays. Bon, soit je continue à danser et boire seul, j'avoue que ça ne me tente pas trop, soit je vais trouver une boîte gay. La deuxième solution me paraissant nettement plus attrayante, je file rapidement au bar demandé l'adresse d'une boite gay. Le barman me regarde d'un air un peu… dégouté avant de me répondre du bout des lèvres. Bon, lui il m'a pas l'air d'être très ouvert d'esprit. Tant pis. Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, en l'occurrence.

Je sors, et l'air frais me fait retrouver mes esprits. Je n'hésite pas pour autant, et prend un taxi pour me rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Le _« Lie To Me »._ Spécial comme nom, mais bon. Arrivé devant la boite, je reste quelques secondes à fixer l'entrée. Parce que bon, j'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais pouvoir trouver à l'intérieur. Certes, c'est une boite d'assez haut standing, je m'en suis un assuré, mais quand même, c'est une première pour moi. Puis, je hausse les épaules, au point où j'en suis…

Je rentre donc, ne sachant même pas exactement ce que je viens y trouver précisément. La boîte est dans une ambiance assez moderne et classe. Les néons sont bleus ou blancs. Tout le matériel est chrome et noir, que ce soit les quelques tables et sièges ou le bar. Il faut avouer que le rendu est sympa. Je commence par boire un verre, qui me monte rapidement à la tête, avec tout ce que j'avais déjà bu avant. Puis je rejoins les danseurs déjà présents. Je ne fais pas spécialement attention à eux au début, je me contente de danser. Pendant une petite heure je me contente d'alterner entre moments de danse, et moments où je bois un ou plusieurs verres au bar. Je ne me laisse pas vraiment approcher par les mecs, même sur la piste de danse. Mais je commence à avoir envie de contact. Je refuse que le dernier soit celui de Kakashi. Petit à petit, je commence donc à danser plus sensuellement, me rapprochant de plus en plus d'un mec pas trop mal sur ma gauche. Aux regards et sourires qu'ils me lancent, je crois que je suis loin de lui déplaire.

Et cette idée commence à germer dans mon esprit. Et si…

Et si, pour oublier Kakashi je me contentais de le noyer au milieu des autres… ?

Après tout, il n'a pas mentionné de fidélité, non ?

Alors, je fais ce que je veux. Je ne peux plus être avec Yuki par sa faute. Je ne peux pas être avec Sasuke par la faute de mon père. A cause d'eux, une vraie relation m'est interdite ?

Très bien, je ferais comme ils souhaitent.

**oOo A suivre ! oOo**

_Wala pour ce chapitre !_

_On se retrouve au prochain ! ( :_


End file.
